All Bets Are Off: The Sequel
by Selphie800
Summary: This is the direct sequel to All Bets Are Off. This story continues to follow the Zanarkand gang through their summer, and their first year of college.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to All Bets are Off. This story is rated M for the following reasons: strong language, sexual content, and violence. Once again, the characters belong to Square.**

**All Bets are Off: The Sequel**

**Ch 1: The Morning After**

"Well, Darcy, I suppose you should be relieved," Howard said, as he opened the door to his house. He had been plenty relieved by the doctor's diagnosis. He wasn't ready to be a grandfather. He had never really wanted to be a father. He had married her mother, Kosmas, only because she'd been pregnant with her. He wasn't required by any law to do so, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He closed the door and took off his hat.

Darcy didn't say anything. She replayed the conversation she'd had with Dr. Marlowe in her mind. _"Well, Darcy, according to our tests, you're negative. This means you're not pregnant." "But, I missed my time," she had complained. "It happens sometimes when you switch pills. I understand that you're taking the Zanarkand prescribed pill now. It takes the body a while to adjust to it." She didn't understand. She had thought for sure that she was pregnant. "I guess this is good news. The rules here in Zanarkand are a lot different than other cities."_

She should be relieved. Yevon knows she wasn't ready to be a mother. She looked down at her cell phone. Tidus had called her three times since she'd left the message on his phone saying she was pregnant. He hadn't been this attentive in months. She went inside of her room and weighed her options carefully. She could call him and tell him it was a false alarm. She imagined that conversation would last about five minutes. Or…she could confirm that she was pregnant. Not only would it buy her more time with him, but maybe it would allow them time to finally become close. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but by the time he found out, he would be in love with her. Finally.

She would have the relationship with him that she had always wanted. It was worth the risk. She had been hoping for a way to hold on to him, and this was it. She knew she could pull it off. She would have to go and buy a few books about pregnancy so she could be prepared in case he had questions. She would have to get her Dad to go along with it somehow. If Mr. Stone found out, he was going to speak to her Dad. She went back out to the living room, wondering what she should say.

He took a sip from his glass of milk and looked at her. Her dark eyes looked cunning. He froze for a moment. He had seen that look come over her mother too many times. He had spent many nights praying to Yevon that she wouldn't fall into her footsteps. He was afraid that it wasn't working.

"Dad, I need you to do something for me," she began.

"What is it, Darcy?" he asked cautiously.

She began to cry. He was immediately alarmed. What was wrong with her? He had never seen such an emotional teenager in all of his life. Every little thing made her cry. Was she really this unhappy?

"Dad, you really have to go along with me on this," she began, pushing strands of her dark hair behind her ears.

"What?" he asked again.

"I called Tidus and told him that I was pregnant."

"Well, now you can call him and tell him it was a mistake. No big deal. Just a false alarm."

"No, Dad. I'm not going to tell him that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want him to think I'm pregnant."

Howard was baffled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Darcy, you can't tell him that. It's just not right and it's not going to work. You're not pregnant."

"I know. I'll tell him the truth in due time. But…well, I really need him to focus on me right now. I can't lose him. He's the best thing in my life. Please, Dad. I think you owe me this small favor."

Was she blackmailing him for divorcing her mother and ultimately walking out on her as well? He knew then that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. She was just as conniving as her mother had been. Trying to use the same trap that her mother had used on him.

"Darcy, I can't let you ruin that young man's life. I won't be a part of it. There are laws here that can't be broken."

"You can do this for me. It'll be the first thing you've really done for me in years. You abandoned me. I haven't heard from you! You never called! You don't want me here now, and in the fall, I'll be at college. Out of your hair again. So, you can do this one thing for me. No laws will be broken. I'll confess to Tidus when the time is right. I just need a chance to repair our relationship, and a baby allows me to be near him, talk to him. Please."

Howard looked at her and sighed deeply. He felt sorry for her. She seemed so desperate. Just like her mother.

"Okay, Darcy. I'll do it. You have four months to repair your relationship, and if you don't, then that's the end of it. If you don't tell him the truth, I will. He's going to find out, anyway."

"Let me worry about that. I just need you to confirm it if his Dad asks."

"Fine."

An hour later, she was nervously pacing her bedroom. Tidus was on his way over and she had to make sure she said the right things. She couldn't screw this up. She heard the doorbell. Her Dad had left to give her some privacy. Plus, he wasn't a good liar. He said that it came to some people naturally. She deliberately ignored that comment. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and walked out to answer the door. She tried to judge what he was feeling, but as usual, he was difficult to read.

She waited for him to come inside. She closed the door slowly. She was supposed to be devastated by the news. He sat on the tattered brown couch. The stuffing was coming out in some places.

"So…you're pregnant," he began.

She nodded. "Yeah. I had it confirmed at Zuke. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

He stared at her for a moment. "It's both of our faults. I thought you were on the pill."

"I was, but I was having some complications with the new pills. So, Dr. Marlowe made me wait a few weeks until she could find out what was wrong. And then…Valentine's came and…well, you know what happened."

Tidus gritted his teeth and silently cursed Auron. Going to The Ifrit for dinner had proven dangerous. Too much wine had driven them both to the front desk to check in.

"I can't have a baby now, Ti. I was ready to go to go to college and everything," she moaned.

"Really?" he asked. She had never been the studious type to him. She was a party girl.

"And now I'll have to walk around with a belly in the fall. It's not fair."

"Darcy, don't freak out on me. We'll come up with something."

"I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to."

"But, what about Yuna?" she asked, noticing his lips grew slightly tighter.

"You don't have to worry about that. That's my problem."

"Problem?" she asked, sensing trouble in paradise.

"Let's just stay concentrated on you. When's your next doctor appointment?"

She froze. Shit. She had forgotten about those. Her brain scrambled to come up with something that would seem plausible.

"The reason I'm asking is because you know that blitz season begins in a week and we'll have some out of city games to go to. Our first game is in Kilika."

Perfect. Blitz season. She used to hate blitz season. The beginning games always meant traveling. "Well, Dr. Marlowe is supposed to call me and let me know," she lied easily.

He nodded. "So, have you eaten today?" he asked.

She smiled. He was already taking care of her. She could get used to this. She had thought that he might be angry.

"Not yet," she lied. She had eaten a breakfast sandwich at the hospital.

"Well, come on. I'll buy you breakfast. You have to make sure that you're eating right," he lectured, leading the way out.

Once their orders had been placed, she couldn't help her curiosity. She looked around the packed breakfast parlor. Most were teenagers, most likely from last night's prom.

"So, how was the prom?" she asked, picking up her juice to take a sip.

He sighed deeply. She noticed the faraway look in his eyes and the smile that crept on his lips. He realized she was watching him and cleared his throat.

"It was okay. You should have gone."

"My date blew me off," she said, pointedly. He looked at her sharply. _Damn it, Darcy. You're supposed to be making nice. This is why he's into Yuna. She's a goody-goody. _

"I mean…I wasn't feeling well, anyway. I was vomiting all afternoon," she lied. She had shared a large bucket of popcorn with her Dad and old man Mr. Flanders. They had watched old movies all night.

He looked concerned. "Did you vomit this morning?"

"A little. I'm much better now."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Darcy."

She felt herself melting into his eyes. She loved him so much. She wanted him to return the feelings. She could be like Yuna. The thought made her want to really vomit.

"We're in this together, Ti. We can do it. What do you think your parents are going to say? Will they be upset?" she asked.

"Upset? Yes. Surprised? No. My Dad's been anticipating this for over a year."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said, remembering that pregnant women had to urinate often. One of her friends in Luca had slipped up and gotten pregnant. So, she knew a few things. She went to the bathroom. When she returned, she could see him with his phone pressed to his ear. She wanted to know what he was talking about desperately. He hung up before she returned. He slumped in the booth a bit.

* * *

"Yuna, honey, do you want to talk about it?" Braska asked, from the other side of her bedroom door. He had been enjoying his breakfast coffee when she had come into the house. He immediately knew something was wrong. Her face was tear streaked, her hair messed. She had run into her room and slammed the door shut. And locked it. He didn't hear anything except for soft sniffles.

"Why don't you open the door and tell me where you've been?" he asked in his usual casual tone. He _really _wanted to know where she had been all night. But importantly, he wanted to know why she was crying.

"Did Tidus do something to hurt you?" he asked. She sobbed a little louder. _Cause if he did, I feel sorry for his parents. I'm going to kill him. _He knocked on the door again. He sighed. There was no way he was just going to let her lay in there and cry all day, alone. He walked to his office and opened the desk drawer where he kept a key to her bedroom door. He never told her he had it. He hoped he'd never have to use it.

He opened the door slowly. She was lying across the bed, her pillow clutched to her chest, sobbing silently. He walked up to the bed quickly.

"Yuna, talk to me. I can fix whatever's wrong. Tell me what Tidus did," he said, stroking her shoulder. She cried harder.

"Yuna, tell me what he did right now!" Braska panicked, thinking the absolute worst. He had known that boy was sticking around his house for a reason.

"I'm calling the police," he declared, heading for the door to do just that.

"No!" Yuna yelled, sitting up on the bed.

Braska paused and turned around. "He didn't force himself on you?"

Yuna shook her head. "No."

"Then what's the matter, honey? Why are you crying?"

"I can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you later. I promise. I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Yuna, I can't go about my day without worrying about you. You have to tell me something now."

Yuna took a deep breath and tried desperately to stop crying so Braska wouldn't worry about her. She sighed. What could she tell Braska? She wasn't really sure what the hell was going on herself. But, she knew she had to tell him something.

"We had a fight, that's all," she told him.

"A fight? On the morning after the prom. Wait. Where have you been all night?"

Yuna sighed again. She did not want to have to explain to Braska that she wasn't a little girl anymore. He would have to let her grow up.

"I was with Tidus," she said simply. There was no need to give him all of the graphic details.

"Doing what, Yuna?"

Yuna swallowed. She knew that tone. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She had enough to deal with right now. And yet, she didn't want to ruin his image of her, either.

"We stayed at his house," she lied.

"With his parents?"

"Yes. They were there. That's all. Now, can you leave me alone, please?"

Braska stared at her. He didn't believe her. _Why would they go to Tidus' house? They could have come here. Obviously, they had wanted privacy. To do…NO! She wouldn't do that without being married. I can't allow myself to believe that. _

"Okay, honey. Get some rest, okay? I want you to know this isn't over. I want to know what really happened," he said, closing the door.

Yuna rolled over on her side again. Oh, how she wished it had just been a silly fight she'd had with Tidus. It was much worse. He had lied to her. He had deceived her. And all for a wad of Gil. And the Abes…they hadn't really liked her because they thought she was pretty or sweet. No. It had all been a game to…see who could steal her most precious possession. Her virginity. And Tidus had won, hands down. He had stolen her heart as well.

He had done a fantastic job fooling her. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. Was Darcy in on it as well? Had she played a part? Rage boiled in her veins as she thought about the two of them laughing at her behind her back. He had probably promised her something good with the gil. But, Darcy hadn't lied to her. She had told her the truth about her and Tidus.

Her phone was ringing. She looked at it and saw Tidus' number. She ignored it. Why was he calling her? Hadn't he done enough? And Baralai. She didn't think she could face them again.

* * *

"Where did you say your car was again?" Auron asked, pausing. His oatmeal remained on the raised spoon. He couldn't take his eyes off of a dirty, bloody Wakka.

"Totaled. I barely made it out alive, ya. Something wrong with the damn brakes."

"Brake trouble? When did that happen? And why are you bloody?"

"I jumped from the car before it crashed. These are just a few scrapes, ya. I'm fine. The car's not. It just seems fishy to me," he said, reaching for a piece of toast on the platter in the center of the table.

Auron grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you go take a shower and then finish telling me your tale?"

Wakka's stomach grumbled. It had been a long night. Once he had recovered from his tuck and roll, he had phoned the police. After two hours of the same questions, they finally let him go. He returned to the hotel to find Lulu gone and he couldn't get inside the room. He called her from a phone booth to explain what had happened. She had panicked, and went looking for him. She had his things. He told her to keep them. His phone was buried in the smashed up car somewhere. He had walked home. The subway driver had told him no way. He imagined he looked either crazy or dangerous. Or both.

He left the kitchen to go get cleaned up. Auron could be so anal about the smallest things. Like denying a starving man food because he wasn't clean. He took his shower slowly, wincing as the hot water slid inside his open wounds. What was wrong with his car? He admitted that he didn't give it the attention it deserved. Maybe there had been a maintenance problem and he'd been too lazy to have it checked. He finished his shower and got dressed quickly to head back downstairs. He sat down at the table and served himself quickly. Auron was still eating. He annoyed Wakka with how slowly he ate, as if he didn't want to forget every morsel.

"You should put something on those cuts. They could get infected. Where is the car now?" asked Auron, keeping an eye on a section of the local paper he was reading while eating.

"It got towed to Rusty's. He's going to see if it's repairable."

"How much damage are we talking, Wakka?"

Wakka shrugged. "About as much as a train can cause. It's really messed up."

"A train? You're lucky to be alive. Well, I guess it's a good thing school's out in a week."

"Ya. I got blitz practice, but that won't be a problem. We have to be in Kilika in a week. That's where our first competition of the season is taking place."

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's the beginning of the season, Auron. You're going to have to replace me again until I get back at the restaurant. We've got five games on the road so far."

"Not only do I have to replace you, I have to replace your replacement from last summer. Tidus."

"Ya."

"I would have never hired him if I knew he played blitz. What does Lulu have to say about your absence?"

"I haven't told her yet, ya. I think she told me she and her friends were working at a summer camp in Luca."

"Sounds like fun. Nothing like a bunch pubescent brats and poison ivy to get your summer going."

"She likes doing that sort of thing. She did it last summer."

"Well, I'm going to head on to the restaurant. I expect to see you later."

"Not till much later. I'm tired. I had to walk all the way home."

"What's this nonsense? You should have called me."

"I didn't have another coin."

"Very well. I will see at three."

Wakka groaned. That wouldn't give him time to get the sleep he wanted. He finished eating his breakfast and lay down on the couch. He needed sleep. He could hear the phone ringing in the kitchen but he refused to get up and answer it. Whoever it was would have to try later.

While he was slowly drifting off he thought about Lulu. Usually going with the Abes to other cities to compete didn't bother him. He loved to play. But, now he had a girlfriend, and he would be gone for at least six weeks. There would be no groupie one night stands. Canceled. He could get through six weeks with the physical contact of a woman. Yeah. No problem.

Nothing but a locker room filled with naked or half naked sweaty…guys. The Abes. Twenty-four hours a day for six weeks. Sleep wore off suddenly as he sat up and pondered this. He could do it. He had to do it. He wanted things to work with Lulu. His first girlfriend. He chuckled to himself. _I'm eighteen years old, and I've got my first girlfriend. _

* * *

Rikku entered the apartment slowly. She couldn't believe the night and morning she'd had. She was emotionally exhausted. She closed the door softly and sighed.

"Good morning."

She turned and saw Cid sitting in his favorite recliner, with his arms folded. She wasn't in enough high spirits to make up some outrageous lie. Cid took a sip from his mug, his green eyes never leaving her. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now. He should probably go call the police and tell them not to arrest Gippal. His daughter had been found.

Rikku sat on the sofa, fidgeting. "Hi, Pops. What's up?"

"What's up? Where the devil have you been? The sun's up."

"I know. I was with Gippal."

"I know that, Rikku. And where were you and Gippal shacking up?"

"We weren't shacking up."

"Well, excuse me. Where was my daughter being deflowered?" he demanded.

"Pops, I wasn't being deflowered. I'm not perfect. And I'm not a little girl."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me where you were."

"I was at The Ifrit. The prom was held there, remember?"

"Yeah. That's a hotel. Were you a guest there last night?"

"Yeah. Me and Gippal slept there."

Cid stared at her for a long moment without speaking. Damn kids. They hadn't been intimidated by him after all. It wasn't that he didn't want Rikku to grow up. He did. He even respected her little rebellious nature. It reminded him of himself as a teenager. And by Zanarkand law, she was an adult. He just felt uncomfortable thinking about his daughter having sexual relations. Especially with some punk like Gippal. He was a good blitz ball player…but let's not kid ourselves. He didn't have any direction.

"Yeah. So…I guess you're tired. You should go get some sleep," he said, dismissing the subject.

He didn't want to be like Braska, living under false pretenses about his daughter. Cid would have bet his paycheck that Yuna had been in a hotel room last night herself. The problem was that Braska put her up too high on a pedestal. He didn't want a relationship like that with Rikku. He wanted to treat her fairly.

"I am tired. Thanks, Pops," she said, grateful that he wasn't going to overreact. She left the living room. Cid walked over to the phone to call the police.

Rikku closed her bedroom door. That had been close. But, she knew Cid well enough to know that he would allow her to grow up. She wondered how Braska had reacted to Yuna's night out. She picked up her phone to call Yuna. She wanted to know what was going on, anyway. It would distract her mind as well.

"Hi, Rikku," said Yuna. Rikku tried to judge whether or not she had heard her message. She sounded like her usual self.

"Hi, Yuna. How'd your night go?" she asked cautiously.

She heard a sniffle. Damn it. That meant that she knew everything. Why the hell else would she be crying? Sex with Tidus couldn't have been that bad, she hoped.

"Are you okay?" Rikku asked, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, Rikku. I wish you had been able to reach me before I left the prom."

Rikku's heart sank. "That means that you and Tidus…"

"Yes. I gave myself to him. I can't believe it was all for nothing."

Rikku wanted to ask whether or not she had enjoyed it, but decided that was tacky at the moment. She sighed.

"Yuna, it's going to be okay. Screw the Abes. We've only got one more week and then we're done."

"Oh, I don't think I can face them, Rikku."

"Like hell you can't. You can't hide. Then they'll win. I'll be there with you. If Gippal hadn't stopped me, I was going to strangle Baralai."

"Rikku. Even though I'm very angry with the Abes, it's Tidus that's hurt me the most. I trusted him. I…" she trailed off.

"Love him?"

"Yes. That's what makes this so damn difficult. I want to hate him, but…I can't. What am I supposed to do, Rikku?"

"I don't know. I'm having problems of my own. Gippal is leaving."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's let that stupid manager of his talk him into going on tour, opening for some other band. I think it's a bad idea, Yuna. He's throwing his life away for nothing. He won't listen to me. He thinks I'm jealous of his music."

"Are you?"

"Damn right. How dare he choose it over me?"

"Well, when is he leaving?"

"The day after graduation. In a week exactly. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can still make it work…"

"He doesn't want to. He thinks he's keeping me from living my life. He doesn't know that I don't have much of a life without him in it."

"Look at us. The day after the prom and we're both miserable. Why do we let them do this to us?"

"I don't know, but you're right. The hell with them. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep and then we're going to hang out. We'll watch movies and bury our sorrows in tubs of ice cream. What do you think?"

She heard Yuna laugh. "I think that's a good idea. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Rikku."

"Hah. Better than a friend. We're cousins."

* * *

On Thursday, Tidus finally caught up with Wakka. He had been off the past three days and for some reason Wakka wasn't answering his phone. And since they were done with Mr. Isaaru's class, he didn't see him at school. He saw Wakka getting into the passenger side of Lulu's wagon. He hadn't seen Yuna all week, either.

"Wakka, wait," he called. He ran up to the car.

Wakka squinted up at him. "Hey, Tidus. How you been, man? How was prom? Good, ya?"

Tidus sighed. "No, not good. I need to find out about a bet that's supposed to involve me. All of the Abes act like they don't know what I'm talking about."

Except Datto. He had admitted that a bet had gone on, but he refused to divulge the important information that Tidus was looking for.

"The bet? What are you talking bout?"

"Yuna thinks I'm in a bet that the Abes made. I don't know what she's talking about. Do you?"

Wakka squirmed. Why was Tidus bringing up the bet? And why did Yuna think he was involved? He had seen all of the Abes this week and none of them acted like anything was amiss.

"The guys made a bet at the beginning of the year. It was stupid, but I made them give it up."

"A bet about what? How is Yuna involved?"

"Let's just say it involved her virginity becoming nonexistent, ya. I wasn't in it."

"Wakka! How could you let them make such a bet?"

"I told you…I told those knuckleheads to knock it off after I found out how you felt about her."

"Let me guess. They didn't. Who told Yuna I was involved?"

Wakka shrugged. "I don't know. Lulu hasn't mentioned it."

"That's odd. I'm sure Yuna told her. Where is she?"

"I'm waiting for her. She had to discuss something with a teacher."

"Do you mind if I talk to her about it?"

"Nah. So, Yuna thinks you were in the bet? I bet she's pretty upset, ya?"

"That's putting it mildly. She won't take my calls, and today when I tried, the number has been changed. I would go over to her house, but her Dad might be waiting to kill me."

"He might. Look, here comes Lu."

Lulu walked over to her car slowly. She had been speaking to Seymour in the hall. She had demanded to know if he had done something to Wakka's car. Of course, he denied it. She didn't tell Wakka that she suspected him. She was startled to see Tidus by her car. She frowned. What did he want now? Hadn't he done enough?

Tidus noticed her glaring at him. He swallowed. She got into the driver's seat and turned to Wakka.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Lulu, I need to talk to Yuna," said Tidus.

Lulu scoffed. "What do you want to do to her now?"

"I haven't done anything to her. I'm trying to get her to understand that."

"Lu is this about the bet?" asked Wakka.

"Great, you know about that disgusting bet, too?"

"Ya, I know, but Tidus didn't. He wasn't in on it."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, Wakka?" demanded Lulu.

"Because I told them to stop it. I thought they did, ya."

Lulu shook her head. "And why should Yuna believe that Tidus didn't know about it?"

"Because he didn't. She don't got to believe it, but it's the truth."

"Where is she, Lulu? I haven't seen her all week," said Tidus.

"She's at Mt. Gagazet with her father. They left yesterday afternoon."

"What about graduation?"

Lulu sighed. "She said she didn't want to attend. That she would be too ashamed to face the Abes."

"Damn it," Tidus swore.

"When I get my hands on the Abes…" threatened Wakka.

"No, Wakka. It'll be fine. Yuna is strong. She'll be okay. She's going to be with me this summer at the camp, anyway."

"What camp?"

"Tidus, I really can't tell you. All I can promise is that I will tell Yuna what you've told me. If she wants to talk to you, she'll call you," said Lulu, starting the ignition.

Tidus wasn't satisfied with that reply. What were the odds that Yuna would believe him? She obviously hated him enough to miss her own high school graduation. She had taken off to Gagazet. He didn't have enough time to go to Gagazet. The Abes were leaving in two days. And how did he really know that Yuna and Braska had indeed gone there?

He sighed as he watched Lulu's wagon disappear. He was frustrated. But, he was determined not to give up yet. He walked to his car and got in. He headed home. When he was inside, he looked for the telephone book. It would have all the numbers listed in Mt. Gagazet because the mountain was so close to Zanarkand.

He started calling all of the lodges on Mt. Gagazet. None of them confirmed that she was staying there. He hung up and gritted his teeth. Where the hell was she? Had Lulu lied to him to protect Yuna? He had driven by her home several times and he hadn't seen her father's car. He had even ringed the doorbell. No answer. He leaned against the wall and tried to think. He caught his stepmother watching him. She was sitting on Jecht's exercise bike.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on with Yuna?" she asked. She had heard him on the phone, looking for her.

"Not really."

"Maybe I can help."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because…I just want to."

"You're not mad at me for getting Darcy pregnant?"

He knew that Jecht was mad as hell about it. The punch in the stomach he had received indicated this.

She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her cheek. "I am disappointed. But, not entirely surprised. Your father's not surprised, either."

"Why are you disappointed?" he asked, out of curiosity. Had she been his real mother, he could understand. But, Zalora had never really acted like his mother.

"Because your father's disappointed. Now, do you want me to help you find Yuna or not?"

"I'm not sure what you can do, but fine. All I know is she's in Mt. Gagazet."

"There's a start. What's her father's name?"

"Braska Riley."

* * *

"Hey, Yuna, you were pretty good out on the slopes today. I'm impressed. You used to be scared to slide down the hills," Braska said, trying to make light conversation.

He knew that she was upset about something. He wasn't going to force her to talk about it. She would if she wanted to. He had been more than surprised that she had stayed out all night on prom night. He hadn't questioned her about it, but he had discreetly searched her neck for signs of passion marks. He prayed to Yevon that her innocence hadn't been taken. Then, she would definitely not be his little girl anymore. He'd have to acknowledge that she was a woman now.

She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled at him. "You should have joined me."

"I would have…but my head's been hurting all day," he said, evasively, trying to play it off as just that and not a hangover.

She turned her head to look out at the snowy mountain and he jolted, almost spilling his hot tea and bourbon. He stared intently. Was her neck redder near her collarbone? She shifted again, the fabric of her cotton shirt moving. His eyes widened. Her neck was redder; he realized seeing a large passion mark there.

"Yuna, I know that you're upset about something. It wouldn't have anything to do with what happened on prom night, would it?"

He noticed her multi-colored eyes misted over a bit. "No," she lied.

She swallowed. Just the thought of prom night brought painful memories to her mind. It had been without a doubt the most wonderful night of her life. And it had been a lie. She had been used for the purpose of monetary gain. She didn't know how Tidus could do that to her. He had seemed like he genuinely cared about her. But, it had all been a trick. To get her treat.

She was done crying over it. She had begged Braska to come to Mt. Gagazet early because she needed to get away. She would miss her graduation, but it was no longer important. She didn't want to graduate with a bunch of no good scoundrels anyway. And there was no way to avoid Tidus. He would have been seated right next to her. What would have prevented her from trying to scratch his scandalous eyes out? She coughed. The memory of his eyes, her favorite feature about him, would only bring about a fresh batch of tears.

"You…um, didn't come home that night, honey. I realize you're old enough to stay out all night, but…you weren't with Tidus, were you?" asked Braska painfully.

Yuna saw him wincing. There was no need to ruin his mood. He was already drinking and it was mid afternoon. No doubt he would really get plastered if he had to mourn the passing of her virginity.

"No. Well, we weren't alone. We were with Rikku and Gippal."

This didn't make Braska feel any better. He had labeled Rikku's boyfriend as a wild cannon, and she weren't far behind him.

"I think I'm going to go get in the Jacuzzi. I'd like to be alone," she told him, sitting her mug on the table. He nodded. She left to go to their room to change into her bathing suit and grab a towel. This trip was supposed to make her forget everything that had happened in Zanarkand. It wasn't working so far. She grabbed her things and headed down to the lodge's spa area where a Jacuzzi was placed.

It was empty. She was glad. She didn't feel like making polite conversation. She slowly slipped into the warm water. She closed her eyes. It felt so soothing. So comforting. Unfortunately, the warm water was making her think about the last time she'd felt so at ease, as if she were slipping into something warm. She couldn't help but think about Tidus' warm body pressed against hers.

She thought about his fingers moving slowly over every inch of her body. Her thoughts drifted further, thinking about what it had felt like to finally be one with him. She opened her eyes suddenly, sensing she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," said a guy with purple hair and gray eyes. He had a very lean frame, with tattoos covering his upper arms.

"It's okay," she said, though she was disappointed at the interruption. He slid into the water across from her.

"So, I guess you're here on vacation, huh?" he asked, when she hoped he wouldn't want to make conversation.

She nodded. "Yes. My father's with me."

"The guy that's sleeping in the lounge?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, though she wasn't sure if Braska was sleeping or not.

"I'm on vacation, too. Well, not really. I'm making my way to Zanarkand. So, this is a rest stop for me."

"You're walking to Zanarkand?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't mind the hike. It's therapeutic for me. I'm moving to Zanarkand."

"What about all of your things?"

He shrugged. "Everything I own is in a knapsack."

"What about your family?"

He smiled. She realized she was asking too many personal questions. She didn't know this stranger. She certainly didn't want him asking her things.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"It's okay. You're just curious. People are always curious about me."

**End of Ch.1. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Dinner with Jecht**

Tidus made his way down the stairs. He had his large gym bag draped over his shoulder. It was time for the Abes to hit the road. Yesterday's graduation ceremony had gone okay. It would have been better if the girl that was supposed to be in front of him had been there. He still hadn't heard from Yuna. He wasn't sure if Lulu had spoken to her or not. Zalora hadn't been any more successful in finding her than he had.

He saw Jecht standing at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't look happy. Tidus was accustomed to this look lately.

"We need to talk," Jecht said.

"Dad, I have to go. The Abes are leaving in an hour."

"This can't wait."

He turned and headed into his room with Tidus at his heels. He waited for Jecht to begin. He watched him reach into his pocket and pull something out. He opened his palm, revealing the vial. Tidus had left it on his dresser the morning after the prom. He hadn't been able to find it since then.

"What the hell are you doing with poison?" asked Jecht.

Tidus debated how to answer. No matter what answer he gave Jecht; he was sure he would just think he was crazy.

"Answer me," Jecht demanded.

"I…got it from Reevo…" he began.

"Reevo? That strung-out kid from Stanley Hill?"

"He's not anymore. Wasn't that the purpose of sending me there?"

"Don't get smart with me. Why the hell would you take that? Is it some new way of getting high?"

"I didn't take it to get high. I took it because…"

Jecht waited. _This ought to be good. I can't believe my kid is this dumb. _

Tidus sighed. "It's supposed to work as a reality check for me. Reevo gave it to me when I was going through withdrawal at the clinic. He said that if I couldn't drink it, I could handle anything. And he was right. I keep it because I need to look at it and be reminded that…there are far worse things that could happen to me."

Jecht wasn't sure how to respond to that. Some of it made sense, but hell; did they have to use real poison to make their point? He had put Tidus in the Stanley Hill Clinic before they came to Zanarkand because he knew that the kid had some real bad issues to deal with. And he wanted him clean.

"And what could possibly be so bad that you needed to…look at this? I know Darcy's knocked up…and that shit stinks. But…is there something else you haven't told me?" Jecht asked, folding his arms.

"I screwed things up with Yuna. You were right. She hates me."

Jecht shook his head. "I knew it. You go and find the best apple in the barrel of rotten ones, and you screw it all up. What's the matter with you? How'd you mess up? Didn't I tell you to take things easy on her?"

"It wasn't that…it was…well, that was part of it…" Tidus stumbled, feeling very uncomfortable admitting to Jecht that he had slept with Yuna.

"Is there any more of this junk up there?" he asked, holding up the vial.

"No. I only have that."

"You only _had _this. Good thing Zalora found it. Well, you can go now. I'll see you when you get back."

Tidus nodded. He didn't know what else he could say. He turned to head down the hall to the garage.

"You know that you're responsible for that girl now, right? How does she feel about you taking off for six weeks?"

Tidus shrugged. "Fine, I guess. She knows I have to go."

Jecht grunted and said nothing else. He didn't know what to make of the whole mess with Darcy. He wasn't as surprised as he should have been. It was something about her. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't trust her. He had met women like her before.

Tidus got into his car and headed to the stadium. He had to pick up Wakka along the way. He thought about Darcy's pregnancy. He still couldn't believe it. He just couldn't get rid of her. And now there was a baby…and he'd lost Yuna. Right when he'd finally gotten her. When he returned to Zanarkand he was going to make things right. He'd do anything to repair their relationship.

Wakka was outside waiting for him when he pulled along the curb. He hurried to get inside of the car before Auron caught them. He didn't want any new threats about long work hours today. He had already told him goodbye.

"Ready to blitz?" he asked Tidus.

Tidus nodded. "Ready."

* * *

"Lulu, when you asked me and Rikku to help you at the camp this summer, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," said Yuna, as she mopped the cafeteria floor. She had been under the impression that she would be acting as some sort of camp counselor helping the campers at Camp Wantz.

Lulu hid a grin. "Well, what did you have in mind, Yuna?"

Yuna paused and turned toward her. "I thought we'd be like…counselors. You know how they are in the movies."

"That's all they are. Movies. This is the real world, and my job here is working in the kitchen. Sorry."

"At least you're not on dish duty," Rikku called from the kitchen.

Lulu continued to dry the dishes silently. She had seen Seymour earlier in the day. She hadn't forgotten that he was volunteering at the camp this summer. She just thought that under the circumstances that he might have decided not to come.

Rikku silently scrubbed the big chili pot. She wondered where Gippal was right now. She looked out the window over the sink at the stars. Were he staring up at the sky right now just like she was? She missed him terribly. She hadn't heard one word from him since the morning after graduation when he'd left. Six days ago. When she tried to call him, she found his number disconnected. Her father was still throwing a fit because his star player had quit at the beginning of the season. His favorite cutting board had endured his wrath.

"I wonder where Gippal is," she thought aloud.

Lulu heard her. She felt bad for her friend. She knew that she was in love with him very much. It would take her a while to get over the breakup. It would be differently for Rikku than it had been for her. She had been glad to fall for Wakka, and there had been no indecision.

"He made his choice, Rikku," she gently reminded her.

_And it hadn't been me,_ Rikku thought bitterly. She scrubbed the pot with more intensity. She was so angry at him! He had known all along that he was going on tour and he hadn't said a word. Nothing!

Yuna continued to mop, silently listening to their conversation through the kitchen door. Lulu had told her that Tidus hadn't known anything about the bet. Lulu believed him. Sort of. The bigger question was…did she? She wanted to call him and hear his side of things, but she wasn't sure she completely believed him. The Abes had done a great job of fooling her into thinking she was something special. They had all participated. Except Wakka. And she hadn't heard much from Datto.

They would be at the camp most of the summer. Eight weeks. It would be a long time before they headed back to Zanarkand. The camp was outside of Mt. Gagazet, near the Calm Lands.

"I'd like to have my eggs over easy," Seymour said, as he stared at Lulu without emotion. He waited in the breakfast line as she opened two eggs and put them on the grill. He watched her cut them and put them on a plate. She handed it to him.

"You're going to have to cook them again. They're more over medium than over easy," he said, refusing to take the plate. He noticed the tightening of her lips, but he didn't care. In fact, had they still been dating, he still would have made her cook the eggs again. She handed him another plate.

"Thank you, Lulu," he said, putting it on his tray.

Lulu watched him walk off and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him bait her this summer. She knew he had done something to Wakka's brakes. She just had to prove it. But, how? She could pretend to want a reconciliation and maybe he'd confess. If she chose to take that path, she would have to be careful. He was smart and could see through any amount of acting easily. She wasn't sure she could pull it off, anyway. Her disdain for him was too great.

She looked across the cafeteria at Yuna. She was manning the pancake grill. The happy campers stood in line to wait patiently for fluffy pancakes. Rikku was over at the meat grill, so she and a helper were the busiest. The smell of sizzling bacon brought the men in.

Yuna watched the pancakes on the grill. Her line was getting pretty long. She didn't blame them. She'd had a serving of the delicious pancakes this morning herself.

"Hey. It's you," she heard, and looked at the purple-haired young man.

"This isn't the way to Zanarkand," she reminded him.

He laughed. "I know. I work here. I'm starting college in the fall, so I'm working here to raise some money."

"What do you do here?" she asked, looking at his white short sleeved shirt with the camp logo and white shorts. She wore a similar outfit.

"Nature trail. It's fun for the kids. So, you didn't tell me your name."

"Yuna. I'm helping a friend for eight weeks."

"You'll love it here. It's peaceful."

She nodded. That's what she had learned so far. And she needed to get her thoughts together before she returned to Zanarkand…and Tidus. She had tried to call him discreetly this morning, but he hadn't answered. She didn't know where the Abes were, so he could have been sleeping.

"What's your name?" she asked the stranger.

He smiled. "I'm Reevo."

* * *

"Hey, Paine. How's the new girl working out?" asked Talynda, as she dropped a basket of fries. Paine sighed deeply. They both had gotten a job at Yenke's Burger. She was using the extra money to pay the new farm hand she had hired to help Folene. Well, half was being spent on him. The other half she was saving.

She looked over at the new drive-thru girl, Darcy. She had been screwing up orders all day long. She was lucky that Paine wasn't her boss or she'd be fired. She looked up at the order screen quickly, keeping an eye on the grill.

"Darcy, did they order extra fries with that?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure."

"Didn't you hear them order it?"

"No, I didn't. They only ordered the combo meal, but you charged them for the extra fries."

Darcy sighed deeply. This bitch was getting on her nerves. Her Dad had insisted that she take a job to occupy her time. And plus, she wanted a car by the time fall came around. Her Dad's car wouldn't make it. She had tried to get a job at The Tornado because she knew Tidus worked there. The manager, Auron, had told her that he would get back to her.

She walked over to the window and smiled at the guy waiting. He smiled back.

"Sir, did you order extra fries?"

"No, sweetie, I sure didn't."

"Okay. Hold on a second."

She closed the window and sighed. She tried to remember how Talynda had deleted an item on the register screen. She couldn't.

"Talynda, can you show me again how to delete an item?" she asked.

"Sure. Just a second."

Paine rolled her eyes. Talynda was so patient. She knew that guy hadn't ordered any extra damn fries. She finished wrapping his burger as she thought. The school year was over and she didn't have to be bothered with Baralai Griffin anymore. The asshole. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd left him tied up at The Ifrit. There was no requirement for seniors to attend classes during the last week of school, only if they wanted to.

"So, Darcy, what made you decide you wanted to work here?" asked Paine, as she cleaned up the prep counters. It was early afternoon, and the lunch rush had ended. There would be little do between now and five. Darcy restocked her condiments.

"I'm saving up to buy a car," she finally said.

Talynda was sweeping the kitchen floor. "Why didn't you go to the prom? I don't remember seeing you there," she said.

Darcy stiffened. "I…um…I didn't want to."

"Is it because Tidus broke up with you? That's what I heard," said Paine.

"Actually, I broke up with him," Darcy corrected, as she looked for extra napkins.

Paine smirked at Talynda. They had heard all of the rumors. They knew that Tidus had broken up with her for Yuna.

"Well, he didn't have a problem attending prom. He was there with Yuna," said Paine.

"He's always been like that. He's selfish. That's why I'm in the situation I'm in now," said Darcy, sighing deeply.

"What situation is that?" asked Talynda, her green eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Darcy turned to face them. She looked around to make sure the other workers weren't paying attention. She beckoned them closer. Intrigued, they came closer.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Paine's eyes bulged. "You're what?" she asked.

"Pregnant."

"By Tidus?" asked Talynda.

Darcy nodded. "I didn't find out until the morning of the prom. That's why I didn't go. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Does he know?" asked Talynda. She had seen Botta off with the rest of the Abes, and to her, Tidus hadn't seemed particularly upset.

"He knows. We're dealing with it the best we can."

"Well, I guess you can forget about that car. You have more important things to save your money for," said Paine, wiping the counters again.

"Oh, I'm not worried. Tidus is working and he makes good money playing for the Abes. He's going to take care of us."

Paine stared at her, wondering if she really believed that. She would certainly not be the first pregnant teenager she had come across or the last. And all of the guys promised they would be there. After all, the laws of Zanarkand made them promise that. But that promise could only go so far when a man packed up his belongings and moved to another city.

* * *

"Hey, guys, great game tonight. We kicked those Beasts asses! But, I have noticed the tension in the air. What the hell is going on? You don't look like a team that's glad they won a game. What is it?" Coach Luzzu demanded his hands on his hips.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck and said nothing. He wasn't particularly speaking to the Abes for going behind his back and continuing the bet. He couldn't tell Coach Luzzu that, though. He concentrated on making sure all of his things were in his gym bag.

"Well? Baralai? What the hell is going on?" asked Coach Luzzu.

"It's just a thing that happened at school, coach. Some people are sensitive about it."

"Well, the school year's over and we're a team. Get over it. I don't want you fighting unless it's against the opposing team. Got that?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement. After Coach Luzzu left, Wakka turned to the other guys that were gathering their things together.

"You know, none of this would of happened if you didn't go behind my back, ya," he began, looking directly at Baralai.

"We didn't go behind your back, Wakka. We just neglected to tell you that we were still doing it," Baralai said, putting his sneakers in his gym bag.

"What's the big deal? Why are we still pissy about this? We told Yuna we were sorry," said Botta.

"Look, guys. We've got five more weeks to spend with each other. What's done is done. We're a team, regardless of personal stuff. We have to stick together," said Jassu.

"I'm already past it. I'm just ready to play blitz," said Baralai.

"Ya. Let's bury it. Again," said Wakka. He looked at Tidus.

"Fine. Whatever," he said, but he knew that he would still be angry at them for placing such a bet on Yuna. Then he paused. Would he be as angry if it hadn't been Yuna and just some random girl? The guilt he felt told him he wouldn't have cared.

He followed the others out to the dock. They were heading to Besaid next to face the Aurochs. They would have to take the ship again. A few of the island girls gave them approving glances. Wakka sighed deeply. This commitment thing was going to be the hardest challenge of his life. But, he was determined to get through it. He wanted things with Lulu to work out.

Once they were on the ship, Tidus took his phone out of his pocket. No signal still. He was too far away from Zanarkand. He sighed. Datto appeared at this side.

"Hey."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm still pissed at Baralai, too. Calli's still barely speaking to me. I wasn't involved. I didn't do anything to try to get Yuna in the bed."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I'm more concerned with her believing that _I _wasn't involved."

Datto gave him a sideways glance. "You really like Yuna?"

"Yeah. Why is that hard to believe?"

"It's not. She's a nice girl. I…thought you had a girlfriend from Luca."

"We broke up. Things weren't working out."

Datto patted his shoulder. "It happens sometimes. I'm going below deck to get some rest."

He watched Datto walk off and his mind floated to Darcy and the baby. This was not how he envisioned his teenage years. He hadn't even planned on having a steady girlfriend. Playing blitz for a professional team allowed too many groupies. But, he reflected, he was different now. He thought about the Stanley Hill Clinic. He wondered if his friend Reevo was still there. He hadn't spoken to him since he left Luca. Had it not been for Reevo, he may have never gotten over his addiction to blizzaga dust. Darcy hadn't helped. If anything, she had been enabling him.

She made sure they went to all of the wild parties. She was the one who'd told him to try it. She'd been too scared. She had heard about its addictive outcomes. She had seen Tidus becoming addicted to it, and she had done nothing. She liked him that way. He didn't ask questions. He just wanted to party and have lots of sex. The sex part had backfired on her when he started seeking out other girls. But, Jecht had intervened and placed him in the clinic. And he had been clean ever since.

* * *

Gippal sighed with irritation. For the past two hours, he had been listening to this new guy named Knaves sing. He sounded good enough, but did he have to keep singing? What was the point? He looked out the window of the bus. They were supposed to perform tonight. Finally. He had been on the road for three weeks and his band, Penance, had yet to take the stage. Joey kept saying that they had to be patient. But, hadn't Joey promised him that they were already scheduled for a year? Wasn't that the reason he had blown off college and his girl?

Not to mention it was blitz season. Right now, he should be with the Psyches kicking ass. But, instead he was on an overcrowded small bus, with a guy that smelled like spoiled cheese. He held up his hand.

"Knaves, do you think you could give it a break? We've heard enough," he finally said.

Where had Joey found this guy, anyway? He was about forty pounds overweight, with bad acne, and greasy blue hair. He didn't even fit the image of Penance. This was a waste of time.

Knaves stopped singing and gave Gippal a timid smile. "Sorry. Once I get started, I can't stop."

"Yeah, we can tell," said Spencer, the drummer of the band.

Gippal got up and inched his way to the front of the bus so he could speak to Joey. Joey was driving and trying to stay awake. Gippal took the seat nearest him.

"Joey, why did you bring this guy along? He's a okay singer, but he doesn't fit my band's image."

Joey picked up his soda and slurped it. Then he burped before answering. "I know, Gippal. That's not why he's here."

"Then why the hell is he here?"

"Gippal, didn't anyone ever tell you that good things come to those who wait? You will find out soon enough what Knaves purpose is. He's not an okay singer. He's a great singer. He's going to be a vital asset to this band. You'll see and you'll thank me. He knows all of the songs at least."

Gippal couldn't argue with that. Knaves was a true fan of Penance. They were opening for Tromell and the Guado in Luca. At least that's what Joey had told them. Joey pulled into a gas station to fill up. Gippal got out stretching his legs. He headed inside of the store to grab a beer.

"What is this place, anyway?" he asked the cashier.

"This is Camp Wantz. The camp is about five miles down the road."

He had never been to Camp Wantz before. He and Rikku were supposed to go camping this summer. It made him feel sad to think about her. He hoped she wasn't sitting in her room, depressed. He had done what he felt was necessary. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to wait for him even though he had wanted to.

* * *

Darcy fidgeted nervously. Mr. Stone had invited her over to talk about…her condition. She had no idea what he could possibly want. Wasn't the fact that she was pregnant by his son enough information? She put a forkful of green bean casserole in her mouth.

"So…let me get this straight. You're pregnant, right?" Jecht asked, bits of roast beef flying out of his mouth.

Zalora chastised him with her eyes, but he wasn't paying attention. He was a slob, but she loved him. She even loved Tidus, too, in her own special way. She just wanted to give him the same kind of love she'd given Jecht over the years. He deserved it. Except for the addiction to the dust and the alcohol, he had been a good son.

"That's right," Zalora said, reaching for the rolls.

"But, aren't you supposed to be on the pill? It's a law here."

"I was having trouble with the new pill. My body was reacting to it differently than the pill I was taking in Luca," she explained. She had anticipated this question.

"Well, we're going to do what we can to help you with the medical bills," said Jecht, before his mouth was filled with casserole.

Darcy swallowed a lump of roll. Medical bills? She had forgotten about that. Her mind raced.

"Well, um, thanks but my Dad's retired and has medical benefits," she said.

Jecht shook his head. "We won't hear of it. I'm about to be a grandfather. It's earlier than I expected, but it happened. Do you intend to go to college?"

He honestly didn't take her for the college type. She seemed like the kind of girl that thought she could sleep her way through life. He smelled sex on her the minute he'd met her. And not just from his son, either. Nah. She hadn't been a virgin.

"Yes. I'm hoping I can talk Tidus into getting an apartment with me."

Jecht laughed. This girl was crazy. He knew there was no way Tidus would live with her. Baby or not.

Zalora intervened. "Darcy, I think you need to slow things down. You have to remember that Tidus is only eighteen years old, and he's looking forward to the freedom that college brings. He'll want to live in the dorms."

"Well, he should have thought of that before he ruined my life and got me pregnant," Darcy snapped, putting her fork down.

"You better watch that tone, missy. He didn't force you to lie down," Jecht argued back, grabbing a roll with his hand and ignoring the plastic tongs.

Zalora sighed. She hated Tidus' father. He was just as irritating as her mother had been. His stepmother she could tolerate. She didn't seem too bright and possibly easy to manipulate. But his father…no. She had to be careful or he would start digging.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stone. It's just that I had everything worked out and…" she sniffed, reaching for a napkin.

_Give me a break. _"Dry it up, honey. That doesn't work on me," advised Jecht.

"Jecht, don't be so hard on her. I can't imagine what she's going through. She needs our support, not our anger. We're going to make sure Tidus does the right thing by you and the baby," Zalora promised, giving Darcy a smile.

"I'm not going to force him to move in with you," Jecht said, bursting her bubble.

"I'll ask him and see what he says. He'll realize it's the right thing to do. I know just the place, too. It's not too far from campus," said Darcy.

Jecht knew that when Tidus made up his mind about something, nothing was going to change it. He was stubborn and possibly dropped on his head too many times as a baby.

"Maybe you can talk him into it," said Zalora.

Jecht shook his head. "I don't really approve of kids shacking up, anyway. And I don't think your Dad would approve, either."

Darcy smirked. Her Dad would approve of anything that got her out of his hair. He was probably marking off the days on a personal calendar to her departure to college.

"He won't mind," she assured him.

"Well, I do. The boy needs to be focused when he gets to college, and he won't be if a girl's living with him. Nope. Forget it."

Darcy didn't care what Jecht said. She was going to guilt Tidus into moving in with her. It was all a part of her get back together plan. In order for it to work, they had to spend more time with each other. Of course, there was the factor of Yuna. She wasn't sure yet what was going on there. Nor did she care. She was supposedly the one about to have Tidus' baby. Not Yuna.

She finished eating silently, baiting her time for when the Abes returned to Zanarkand. They had three more weeks of traveling. Tidus had phoned her whenever he could, explaining that his phone didn't have a signal because of the road. She didn't mind. She was just happy he was calling to check on "them."

**End of Ch. 2. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Back in Zanarkand**

"So, I imagine things are going swimmingly well for you and Wakka," Seymour said, as he sat down on the picnic table bench.

Lulu sighed. "I guess."

She was having lunch out in the picnic area of the camp. She was sitting alone on purpose. She knew that Seymour would notice and eventually join her. And he had. She had to get him to admit to tampering with Wakka's brakes.

"That doesn't sound good. I'm not surprised. I warned you about Wakka. He's not your type. You let your hormones get in the way," he lectured, carefully spreading out his lunch of a chocobo sandwich and potato salad.

Lulu nodded. "You're right. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Now, had you stopped the nonsense and returned to me, we could have worked things out. Sure, there were a few incidents in the past, but I'm sure we could have settled our differences. Don't you agree?"

_A few incidents? Bruises were considered incidents? Rape was an incident? _

Again, she nodded. "Yes."

"Well, the camp excitement comes to an end this week. Then, only two weeks left until college begins. Are you ready? Are you staying in the dorms?"

"Yes. I'm rooming with Yuna."

She had beaten Rikku in a challenge of rock, paper, and scissors. It was the only fair thing to do, since they didn't want to force Yuna to make a decision.

"I am, too. I'm really looking forward to the social experience. I'm sure there will be more people of our intellect level to get to know."

Lulu didn't answer. She wasn't going to college just because she wanted to see if she could find other teenagers as smart as she was. She was going because she wanted to experience every aspect of it. She didn't have much of a social life in high school. She wanted to be more outgoing when college began.

"If you want to reconsider our relationship status before the college term begins, just let me know. I think we're a good team together, Lulu."

"I knew I'd find you here," Reevo said, as he made his way to the chocobo stables. He smiled at the chestnut haired girl that he'd been keeping friendly company with for the past five weeks. Sure, they hadn't gone out on a date as he'd been hoping, but he understood that she was shy. He liked that about her. She was beautiful, sweet, and very nice as far as he could tell.

Yuna turned and smiled at him. She often came out to watch the chocobos play in the afternoons at the camp. It gave her time to think about what would happen when she returned to Zanarkand. She still hadn't been able to get in contact with Tidus. She decided that it would have to wait until she returned home. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Reevo. He was nice enough, but she didn't want him to get the idea that she was available for him.

"Where's your cousin?" he asked her.

"She's at the pond with some of the campers."

Rikku had spent most of her time at the camp entertaining the campers. It kept her occupied, and allowed her to think about something else besides Gippal. After seven weeks, she was certain that he had given up on her. On them.

"So, I suppose I'll run into you in Zanarkand at some point. Is it okay if I give you a call?" Reevo asked, deciding it was time to just put it all on the line. He wanted her to know he was interested. Hell, very interested.

"Reevo, I should tell you that I'm…" and here she faltered. What was she going to say? She wasn't involved with Tidus. At least, not in the way she wanted to be. But, things could change. There was still hope for them.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, not finding that to be hard to believe. Unfortunately, he enjoyed a good chase.

"No. But there's this guy I'm interested in. I'm hoping we'll be able to work out our relationship."

"Well, if things don't work out…"

Yuna was trying to be polite. Honestly, he wasn't her type.

"I'm really hoping things work out."

She didn't know what she would do if it didn't. She had missed Tidus terribly at the camp all summer. And if Lulu was right, and he really hadn't been a part of the bet, she hoped he was waiting for reconciliation as much as she was. She barely listened as Reevo told her what it had been like for him growing up in Luca. She was just anxious to leave the camp. Now more than ever.

* * *

Paine sipped her drink and watched the dark haired girl out on the dance floor. She certainly couldn't tell that was a pregnant girl out there gyrating wildly to the music. She wondered how far along she was. She had even ordered a drink. Paine didn't know what to make of her. She was certainly different. She reached for her pack of Zu's and lit one, pulling the ashtray closer. Suddenly, she heard a loud commotion. What the hell was it now? She was trying to relax.

She looked toward the entrance and saw Baralai, Botta, and Letty come into the club. The crowd applauded them. Great. She knew that they had returned from their time on the road. She also knew that they had won five of the six games they'd played. She watched Baralai sign a few autographs. She smirked into her drink. _Some star you are motherfucker. _

Talynda came back over to the booth and plopped inside, with a giggling Darcy at her side. Darcy reached for her red dragon and took a long swig. She was having a great time. It had been a while since she had been out. She didn't know much about her co-workers Paine and Talynda, but they seemed like they knew how to have fun.

"Darcy, should you be drinking?" asked Paine, pausing to exhale.

Darcy giggled. "I can have a drink. Wine is healthy for a pregnant woman."

"You're not drinking fucking wine."

Darcy laughed again. "You're right. But, just this once."

"Let her have a drink, Paine. She's got a long time to go before delivery," said Talynda.

"How long are we talking, anyway?" asked Paine.

"I'm four months along," Darcy admitted, signaling their waiter.

Paine snatched her drink. "Four months? Are you losing your damn mind?"

Their waiter appeared at the table, smiling at them. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Not a damn thing. Go away," said Paine.

The waiter shrugged and walked off.

"Hey. Can we join you?" asked Botta, suddenly appearing at their table.

Paine looked at Baralai. "No," she told him.

Baralai smirked, and pushed his way inside of the booth next to Paine. Botta and Letty grabbed a few chairs.

Letty looked at the dark haired girl with recognition. "Hey. You're Tidus' ex-girl, right?" he asked.

Darcy nodded. "Soon to be reunited. Is he with you guys?"

Baralai shook his head. "No. It's just us," he said, reaching for Paine's cigarettes. She moved them out of his reach. She didn't know what he thought he was doing. She certainly hadn't forgiven him for making that bet.

"I'm heading up to the VIP. Anyone want to join me?" asked Letty.

"Yeah. Want to, Talynda?" asked Botta.

She nodded eagerly. She hadn't ever been in there before. She turned to Darcy. "Do you want to come along?"

Darcy shook her head. "No. I'll hang out here."

She looked at the Al Bhed guy at the counter again who had been giving her the eye all night. He nodded at her. She smiled at him. He beckoned her to join him. She had to go over there with Baralai's knowledge. She didn't want any stories getting back to Tidus.

"I think I will join them in the VIP," she told Paine, and got up quickly to get lost in the crowd.

Paine shook her head. Baralai moved to the empty booth across from her.

"Baralai, get lost," she told him.

"Stop acting like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I don't know you."

"You sure as hell know my dick."

Paine took another sip of her drink to keep her from punching him in the face. This twat wouldn't leave her alone. They didn't have anything in common. He might wear expensive clothing and drive an expensive car, but underneath it all, he was a lowlife.

"Want to come up to the lounge with me?" he asked her.

"No. I came here to relax."

"That's the best place to relax. You look stressed out. In fact, you look like hell," he said, noticing her un-made up face and barely combed hair. Maybe it was a good idea that she had turned down his offer to go to the lounge. He was known for being seen with hot chicks. Not this wreck.

"Shut the hell up. I've been working my ass off at this shitty burger joint all summer. I haven't had time to play in water like other people."

"Playing blitz is hard fucking work."

"Not that you'd know."

He resisted his urge to slap her. Why did this girl piss him off all the time he saw her? Well, not all the time. Certainly not the times when they'd been naked. He picked up his drink and stood up.

"I'll see you around, Paine. Try to leave here without a black eye tonight. In fact, just keep your mouth shut."

"If you don't want yours shut permanently, you'd better leave me alone," she warned him.

He walked through the crowd, thinking about what she'd said. Why was she working so hard? Was she saving up for a car or something? Maybe Folene would tell him.

Darcy watched Baralai leave Paine's table. She was sitting there smoking alone for a few minutes. Then, she got up and walked out of Darcy's line of vision.

"Hey, babe, do you want to dance?" asked her new blond friend, Blappa.

"Sure. I love to dance," she told him, allowing him to lead her out of the booth. Out on the dance floor, he pulled her close, his hands running all over her body. She loved every minute of it. She also knew that she should call Tidus.

"Hey, babe, why don't we get out of here?" asked Blappa. He had to keep calling her babe. He'd forgotten her name already.

"Give me just a minute. I need to make a phone call," she told him.

"I'll wait outside," he told her. She watched him walk away and then she pulled out her phone.

"Hey," Tidus answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm at home. What about you?"

Shit. "I'm getting something to eat."

"I hear loud music. Where are you?"

She started walking toward the exit. "I'm at the pizza place. I had a craving for it. I'm getting strange cravings now," she told him, which wasn't a lie. In fact, she had a craving right now. But, he wouldn't satisfy it. So, someone else would have to do.

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

"Oh, you know…you'll think it's gross. My pizza's ready, Ti. I just wanted to hear your voice," she said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"Bye, Darcy."

She hung up and ran to join Blappa at his car. She hopped into the passenger seat, and prayed no one had seen her.

* * *

Tidus swallowed and released his firm grip on the steering wheel. He had seen Braska's car in the driveway. He could do this. He needed answers. He got out of the car and hoped Braska wasn't sitting at the window with a rifle. He started up the walkway. He wiped his sweaty palms and pressed the doorbell. He could hear the sound of Braska's loafers on the hardwood floor. The door swung open. Braska raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Okay. Come in," he invited.

Tidus cautiously stepped inside the house. For all he knew, Braska could have been waiting to pull him into a fierce headlock.

"Come in here," Braska beckoned, going into the living room. Tidus followed, sitting on the sofa. Braska sat in the recliner, folding his hands under his temple. He contemplated Tidus silently. _Did you take my daughter's innocence? You have the look of a boy that could talk girls into doing anything. _

"You wanted to talk to me?" he prodded.

"I was wondering…well, can you tell me where Yuna is?"

"I think if Yuna wanted you to know where she was…you'd know."

"I know she's at some camp."

Braska nodded. "That's right. With Lulu and Rikku. Now, why don't you tell me why my daughter missed her graduation? Tell me why I was denied one of the most important days of being a father?"

Tidus debated. He tried to judge whether or not Braska was sober enough to toss him out the window. Possibly. A glass of something sat next to a pile of paperwork on the coffee table.

"There's this thing that happened at school…" he began.

"What thing?"

"I just want to make it clear that I didn't know anything about it first."

"What thing?" Braska repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"Some guys made a bet."

"So? How's Yuna involved in some roughhousing?"

"The bet was about Yuna."

"What about her?" Braska demanded, in a dangerous tone.

Tidus decided to take another path. No father wanted to hear that their daughter's virginity had been up for sale.

"To see who could take her to the prom," he lied, sugar coating it.

Braska watched him closely. This boy was not a good liar. He had difficulty keeping eye contact for one thing. He decided not to push the issue further. He was almost done paying for the townhouse. He couldn't finish in the Zanarkand prison.

"And Yuna found out?" Braska asked, reaching for the glass.

"Yeah. She thinks I was involved, but I wasn't. So, I just want to talk to her."

"Well, she'll be home in a week. You can make your case then. Don't you young boys have anything better to do with your time?"

"I do. And I wanted to go the prom with her."

_I bet you did. That's why you're looking for her now. Can't wait to get another slice of the pie. No. He hasn't gotten anything, Braska. Yes. That's why he's still fishing around. _

"So…you're really interested in my daughter?" he asked, watching the young man turn red. He shook his head. She really had him snowed under.

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Well, for your sake, Tidus, I hope things work out."

"Me, too. Can you tell her I came by?"

"Sure," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I haven't known Yuna long, but I know that she needs you in her life, Mr. Riley."

Braska watched him leave. He seemed like a nice young man. He looked at his brandy and sighed. What was he doing? Couldn't he give it up? He wasn't sure if he could. He was lonely. It was bound to get worse when Yuna moved out. He had a brief feeling of it while she was at the camp. But, he also knew that she needed to spend her youth having fun. He didn't want to be a burden. Who would cook his meals and keep the house clean when she was gone? Maybe he could hire someone.

* * *

Yuna sighed with contentment. It was great to be back in Zanarkand again. The camping experience had given her the peace to collect her thoughts. Never mind the cleaning up of the kitchen nightly. She couldn't wait to see her father. They were dropping Rikku off first. Lulu's wagon pulled up to Rikku's apartment.

"Well, bye, you guys. I had fun. Now, it's time for college," she said, giving them both brief hugs.

She jumped out and grabbed her knapsack. She waved to them from the curb, watching them drive off. Then, she dropped the knapsack and ran for the mailbox. She was hoping beyond hope that Gippal had written to her. She took the pile of bills out of the box and looked through them quickly. Nothing but bills. She sighed, putting them back in the box. Then she picked up her bag and walked up to the apartment.

She opened the apartment. "I'm back!" she called out.

"In here, kiddo," called Cid from the living room.

She went into the living room and saw her father sitting in his favorite chair. Brother was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"How was camp?" Cid asked, reading the sports paper.

"Fine. Any mail for me?"

Cid shrugged. "Just some magazines."

"Great," Rikku said, plopping on the sofa.

"Come on now, Rikku. You've got more important things to concern yourself with. Getting ready for college is one thing. We can't have you moping around about Gippal. He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I spoke to his parents. They said he's fine."

"Maybe I should give them a call."

"Rikku, give it a rest," Cid said, in his I-mean-business voice.

"I'm going to go unpack," she said, pulling her bag to her room. She lay on her bed and pulled out her secret photo album that she kept under her mattress.

In the album, were many pictures of her and Gippal. Even some of him unclothed in various poses. She laughed, thinking about the days those were taken. She missed him. He was her zany counterpart.

* * *

Lulu stepped into Wakka's open embrace. It felt so good to have his strong arms around her again. He squeezed her tightly.

"Wakka, I can hardly breathe."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I don't usually give hugs, ya."

"It's good to see that you missed me."

"I did miss you, Lu."

He released her and looked down into her scarlet eyes. He had missed her. More than he thought possible.

"I missed you, too," she said, moving to sit on the plaid couch. After she'd dropped Yuna off, she had driven over to see Wakka. His smiling face put her in a good mood instantly.

He sat down next to her. "We can't do it in here. Auron could come home any minute, ya," he warned her.

She slapped at his arm. "How do you know I'm thinking about doing it?"

"Cause I am."

"Me, too," she admitted.

He leaned over to kiss her, his tongue slowly exploring every inch inside of her mouth. She returned his kiss, her own tongue gliding over his. She felt his hand slide under her shirt.

"Wakka, wait. I thought you just said we can't do it in here."

"You're right. Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and running toward the stairs.

* * *

Yuna waited on the porch anxiously. She had finally spoken to Tidus, and he was on his way over. The conversation had lasted a good five minutes before she heard him starting the ignition of his car. She could tell he was excited. So was she. Her heart was already beginning to beat faster with every minute. They hadn't said much on the phone. All she had to say was that she wanted to see him. It had been eight long weeks since she'd seen him last. Braska had told her that Tidus had come by as soon as she'd gotten home.

She saw his dark blue car pull up to her curb. He got out slowly, despite his excitement. She held her breath, resisting her urge to run into his arms. The wind whipped through his blond locks gently. She started slowly down the walkway. He picked up his pace a bit. They stopped abruptly in front of each other. She looked up at him, unable to find the words to say. He didn't say anything. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes, and reached slowly to embrace him back. She wished this moment could last forever.

"Yuna," he finally said.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that you believe me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have known right away."

"It's okay."

She smiled with relief. It was unbelievable how forgiving he was. Any other boy would have cut his losses and spent his summer pursuing other girls.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Tidus' slightly dirty mind traveled with excitement at that question. After all, it had been eight long weeks for him. And he hoped the same for her as well. He hadn't heard anything nice about camp counselors.

"Yeah. But, it'll make me feel a lot better if you kissed me," he said.

She smiled up at him, as he leaned down. She thought she felt an electric jolt when their lips finally joined. Maybe she had indeed felt it. He kissed her long and deep, his hands roaming down her back to her backside.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat sharply. They broke apart and turned to see Braska on the porch.

"Let's not give the neighbors a show, Yuna," he reminded her gently. He smiled tightly at Tidus. _I'm going to prison. My townhouse is gone. That boy is as good as dead if he doesn't keep his hands off my daughter. _

**End of Ch. 3. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: Rooms For Rent**

Tidus opened an eye. The morning sunlight filled his bedroom. He groaned. He'd forgotten to close the curtains last night. He looked over at the illuminated clock next to the bed. Seven. Why was he up so damn early? He had to be at The Tornado at noon. He should be annoyed, but he felt relieved. And satisfied. Lying on his naked chest slept Yuna. He could lie there forever. Unfortunately, he had to pee. He gently moved Yuna to a comfortable position on his bed, pausing to take in the view of her naked body before covering her with the sheets. As he peed, he wondered what Jecht would say if he knew Yuna had slept over. And not in the guest room.

He stepped back into his room, debating if he should return to bed. The smell of bacon being prepared made the decision for him. His stomach rumbled. He went back into the bathroom to wash up and throw on some clothes. He walked to the door, turning back to look at Yuna once more. He sighed with contentment and opened the door. He almost back flipped to the kitchen he was so happy. He went downstairs and pushed the kitchen door open.

Jecht was pouring a cup of coffee at the counter. Zalora was over the stove, turning the bacon. Jecht sipped his coffee and observed him.

"Morning."

"Morning," Tidus said, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"You know, I never would have guessed that Yuna was a loud moaner. It's always the quiet ones," Jecht said, shrugging, and taking another sip of his coffee.

Tidus fumbled for an explanation. Even he had to admit that they had probably been pretty loud.

"Jecht, don't tease him. He didn't hear anything," Zalora said, placing the bacon on the platter.

"The hell I didn't. She was pretty wild."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah? Well, have you told her that Darcy's pregnant?"

"Not yet."

"You can't hide it. Secrets tear a relationship apart."

"I'm not hiding it. I was going to tell her this morning."

"But, not last night, huh?" _The sly dog wanted to make sure he got the goods again before she kicked him to the curb. _He chuckled into his mug.

Tidus picked up a piece of bacon and thought silently. What would Yuna say when he told her that Darcy was having his kid? Would she freak out? Would she tell him that she didn't want to see him again? He wasn't sure. He decided he should go wake her up and talk to her. He turned to leave the kitchen. He headed upstairs again and down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door quietly. Yuna was still in the bed, sleeping.

He went over to the bed and wondered how to wake her up. His phone rang on the dresser. He moved to answer it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ti."

"Darcy? Why are you calling me so early?"

"I don't really know. I just feel depressed. Do you think I could see you today?"

"I have to work."

"What about afterwards?"

"Well…okay."

"Do you think I could sleep over at your place tonight?"

He froze. What an odd request. He wanted to make sure that she understood that they were having a baby, but nothing else. Just friends.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, why not? I mean…"

"Listen, Darcy. Let's get some stuff straight. We're friends. That's it."

"I think we're more than friends, don't you? Friends don't have babies together."

"It's too early for an argument. I'll see you after work."

"Fine. I'll be waiting. What time do you get off?"

"Nine."

"That's pretty late. I'll have to take a nap."

"Okay."

"Bye."

* * *

"I don't believe this shit, ya," Wakka complained, as his eyes reread the letter he was holding. It clearly stated that he wouldn't be able to live in the dorms as he had planned due to overpopulation. So, the university had to revolt to a first-come, first-serve basis. He should have listened to Auron and applied early. Now what in Yevon was he supposed to do? Auron wouldn't kick him out, but he had been looking forward to being on his own. He gritted his teeth and waited for Tidus to pick him up. His phone rang.

"Ya?"

"Hey, Wakka. I heard that people are getting letters from the university about the dorms," said Letty.

"Ya. I got one. What bout you?"

"Nope. I applied early."

"Ya, ya. So, you called me to brag?"

"Nope. Baralai got a letter."

"Anybody else?"

"Not that I know of. What are you going to do? Stay home?"

"Hell no. I'll have to find a place."

"Good luck. People are already out looking."

"I might have to skip work and look."

He knew that Auron would be pissed, but this was important. He was sure that Auron was looking forward to his privacy as well. He could even bring his lady friends to the house now.

"Okay. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"Ya."

He hung up and called the restaurant.

"The Tornado," he heard Auron say.

"Hey, Auron. I won't be able to make it today."

"Why the hell not? You're not sick."

"Listen. I got this letter from the college, ya. I don't have my dorm room no more. I got to find a place before they're all taken."

"It would serve you right."

"Come on, Auron. I was looking forward to my freedom."

"Right. Because that mean spirited man you reside with now is so unbearable. Okay. Only today, though. You're working tomorrow."

"I need Tidus."

"Absolutely not. What kind of staff do you think I'm running here?"

"I don't have my car."

"What about Lulu?"

"She's at work."

"At least someone realizes that you have to do actual work to get ahead in this society."

"Auron."

"Okay. But, now you both have to work on your days off."

Wakka groaned. He had been hoping to spend some time with Lulu on his day off. But, now he had bigger problems to deal with.

"Fine," he agreed, as he heard Tidus lean on the horn.

"Bye."

He hung up and headed outside. "I got a problem," he told Tidus as soon as he was settled in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah?"

"I got this letter…"

"From the college saying you don't have a room?"

"Ya. How'd you know?"

"I got one. This is bullshit."

"Ya. Anyway, Auron gave us the day off to look for a place."

"Us? He didn't know I don't have a place."

"Whatever. The point is we're off today. We need to go looking for a place. Hey, do you want to be roommates?"

Tidus shrugged. "Sure."

And the search for stable housing began. It seemed to take them all day. Every place they checked was already rented.

"Let's try North Zanarkand," said Tidus.

"You smoking that weed? That's where the expensive places are, ya."

Tidus shrugged. What was gil to him? The Abes made a nice paycheck and they both worked at the restaurant.

"It's closer to the school, too," Tidus argued, rolling his window down further. It was a warm August day.

"Fine. We won't find nothing."

He was beginning to think that Wakka was right until he took a random side street and pulled to a stop in front of a large house. It was a nice white Victorian styled house. The street it sat on was a dead end street. There was a Rooms for Rent sign in the yard. He parked the car and got out.

Wakka got out and looked around. It was almost eerie how that house sat alone. He looked off to the far left and saw the blue and yellow university flag. Why, they could even walk to the college from here. He followed Tidus up the short steps to the double oak doors. Tidus pressed the doorbell.

A short while later, a short man with a head of white hair opened the door. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at them.

"Yes?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"We saw the sign. We want to rent a room."

"Together?" He asked, giving them a funny look.

"Well…um…not if we don't gotta," said Wakka.

"You don't have to. My rooms are spacious, but they are only for individuals, you see. I rent out this house to the college students. Are you college students?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on in and let's talk," the old man beckoned, holding the door open wider. They followed him inside of the house. It was an old house, but he had obviously spent time keeping it in good condition. He led them into a small office.

"Take a seat, so we can discuss the conditions," he said, sitting behind the desk.

They sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. Tidus crossed his leg and waited impatiently.

"What conditions?" asked Wakka.

"Well, there are conditions for everything. You have to pay the rent on time for your room. I won't hold you responsible if some other member of the house doesn't pay their share. You have to promise not to destroy my furniture. See, these are simple enough, right?"

"Sure. What else?" asked Tidus.

"There are no curfews. After all, I don't live here. You are of drinking age, so there is nothing against that. No drugs, however. If I find any, you're out of here. It is pointless for me to tell you anything about sex. After all, you are two young men. No wild parties. Only members of the house may do such to amuse themselves. And that's pretty much it. You'll have a copy of all of this in the lease."

"How much is the rent?" asked Wakka.

"Each room is 300 gil per month. Is that a problem?"

"No. Where's the contract?" asked Tidus.

"Don't you want to see the house first?"

They both shrugged. They could tell it wasn't a shithole from what they'd seen of it so far.

"Very well. Read your contracts and sign them. I'll need the rent today."

"Deposit?" asked Wakka.

"No deposit. My rooms are always vacant. College students come and go."

Tidus skimmed his contract, while Wakka read every last line to make sure it said everything the old man said. It did.

They both signed and handed over the gil to the old man. He turned to the wall behind himself and looked at a row of keys on the wall. He grabbed the first two.

"One and two. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know of any other kids looking for a room, would you? I have six more to rent."

Wakka shrugged. "I got a teammate that might be," he said, thinking of Baralai.

"We'll spread the word if some of our friends are looking," said Tidus.

"Good, good. Go take a tour. By the way, my name is Mika."

They left Mika in his office and took a tour of the house. The kitchen was nice and spacious. It had two large refrigerators.

"I usually keep the white one for the girls and the brown one for the boys," Mika explained, appearing in the doorway.

"Girls? You allow girls to live here?"Tidus asked.

Mika shrugged. "Why not? Rent is rent to me."

Immediately, Tidus knew he would try to find out if Yuna still had her dorm room. He could tell Wakka was thinking the same thing. Live with Yuna again? Without her father upstairs?

"Something similar happens with the bathrooms. There are two down here and two upstairs. One for the girls and one for the boys. I even put signs on the doors."

"What if there are no girls?" Tidus asked, scratching the back of his head.

"When I rent to boys, there are always girls," Mika said, knowingly.

* * *

"Hey, Lu, how much more stuff did you bring?" Wakka asked, carrying another box inside of the house. He had been helping Lulu carry in her things for the past hour.

"Just a few things, Wakka. This is my first time away from home."

_Doesn't mean you had to pack up the house, ya. _He carried the box inside. Lulu squinted at the sun and looked around. How had Wakka ever found this house? It was perfect. The landlord seemed nice, too. There were still two empty rooms left. She, Yuna, Baralai, and Rikku had rented a room.

By nightfall, the six roommates settled down in the living room to talk.

"Okay, let's get this meeting under way. I have a date," Baralai said, sitting on the plushy red velvet sofa.

"I think we should have house meetings once a month," said Lulu.

"What for?" asked Baralai.

"Just in case someone has something they would like to discuss," said Lulu.

"I think that's a good idea, ya," said Wakka.

_That's because you're fucking her. _Baralai looked at his watch. He had no patience for meetings. He thought they were a waste of his valuable time.

"Well, shouldn't we wait until the other two rooms are rented? I don't want to have to do this again," said Rikku.

"Good idea, Rikku," Baralai said. _I knew that girl was good for something._

"What if no one rents the other rooms?" Yuna asked, snuggling next to Tidus on the couch. She hadn't told her father that boys lived in the house. She could imagine that he would not approve at all. In fact, she knew he wouldn't. She couldn't believe that she had to live with Baralai. She hadn't completely forgiven him and the Abes, even though they had apologized.

"I'm sure they will if those letters keep going out," said Tidus.

"Well, then, this meeting is pointless. Let's give 'em a few days," said Baralai.

After a little more deliberation, everyone agreed that they would give any new housemate two days before their first official meeting. Baralai left to go pick up his date.

"Well, let's have some drinks. This deserves a little celebration, ya," said Wakka.

"Okay. I'll make a batch of my special apple-strawberry martinis," Rikku said, hopping up with excitement to run to the kitchen. She already loved being on her own and college hadn't even begun yet. She opened the girl's fridge and grabbed the fruit she had purchased earlier in the day. There was a big blender on the counter. She thought about how this would all be perfect if Gippal were there as she pulled the ice from the freezer.

She wondered where he was. She had spoken to his mother, but she had been evasive about his location. She hoped he was living his dream as he always wanted, but the truth was, she felt like Joey was using Gippal. She wasn't sure why, but her intuition told her this was true.

She finished making the martinis and found a tray to put them on. She could hear her roommates carrying on excited chatter as they watched television. She put the tray on the coffee table.

"Here, guys. Enjoy," she said, grabbing one and sitting down in the recliner. She sighed as she watched the couples. She wished Baralai had stayed so she wouldn't feel left out.

The doorbell rang. Rikku decided to answer it since she wasn't into the television yet. Who was coming here this time of night? It was after nine. She opened the door.

"Paine?" she asked in surprise. She was the last person she was expecting.

Paine gave Rikku a sheepish smile. "Hey. Baralai told me that there was a room here I could rent."

"Did he?" And he hadn't said a damn thing to the others!

"Yeah. Is it still empty or did I waste my time catching a ride here?"

"It's still empty, but Mr. Mika has gone home for the day. He's the landlord. But…um…you can still stay here tonight."

"Okay," Paine said, stepping inside. She didn't even know why she was here. She hadn't been given a dorm room, anyway. But, Folene insisted that she didn't stay at the farm. She said that Paine needed to finally get a social life. _We'll see if you're right, Granny. _

* * *

Reevo squinted up at the mid-afternoon sun. He was tired. He'd checked all over Zanarkand for a place to live. And since he didn't own a car, the search was even more difficult because he had to walk. He imagined he smelled pretty disgusting by now. The last landlord he'd approached had shut the door on him. He didn't understand what the problem was, he had money. Well, at least all of the money he'd earned since he'd started traveling. He had been lucky to be accepted at Zanarkand U, anyway. His grades weren't great and he hadn't done anything more than required of him in high school. He paused to catch his breath and drink some water on a random corner. He saw an old man sitting on a porch of a big white house. The rent sign in the yard caught his eye.

He approached the old man on the porch, hoping he wouldn't get up and close the door on him like everyone else had done. He was late as it was. He still had to register for his classes. But, he thought that he should get cleaned up first. The old man sipped his drink and looked at him.

"You look tired, my young friend. Would you like something cold to drink?" he asked.

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Come along inside."

He followed the old man inside; taking no particular interest in the good condition the house was in. It was really quiet.

"So, what are you doing walking in the hot sun today?" asked Mika, as he handed the young man a cold drink.

Reevo swallowed down half of the glass before he answered. "I'm looking for a place."

"You're in luck. I have one room left to rent."

"That is good luck. I don't care what it costs, I'll take it."

"Aren't you concerned with your roommates?"

"No. As long as they don't snoop in my business, I won't snoop in theirs."

"They seem like a nice bunch. Come on into my office and let's do the paperwork."

Reevo froze. "Paperwork?"

"Yes. You have to sign my contract about the room."

"What kind of info will you want?"

"Nothing too personal. Come along."

He followed Mika to his office. He hoped he wouldn't have to answer any personal questions like about his parents. The truth was he didn't know who his parents were. He had grown up in a Lucan orphanage. He had never been adopted, only leaving last year when he'd turned eighteen. As a result, he had a hard time trusting people. The only person he had trusted had been a guy named Viktor. Viktor had been his supplier, turning him onto every available drug in Luca. And that was how he ended up in Stanley Hill. The people at the orphanage had placed him there. He stayed there for four months.

"Here's the key. You have the room off the kitchen. There are two bathrooms on this floor. One for girls and the other for boys."

"Just like at school," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. There are four young women living here. I will not tolerate them being…violated."

"I'm not that kind of person no matter how I'm dressed."

Did he look like a rapist? He admitted his clothes could be better if he cared. He got the key from the old man and went to his room. He was tired. It had been a long day. He threw his knapsack carelessly on the floor and sat on the bed. He thought about his summer. Scrounging all the way to Zanarkand hadn't been fun. He had enjoyed his job at the camp, though. It was nice to see children having fun. He especially enjoyed Yuna's company. He wondered if she had given him a second thought once she had left the camp.

He shrugged and heard his stomach grumble. He wondered if his roommates minded if he raided the fridge. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, he reasoned. He went into the kitchen and opened one of the fridges. He saw a big packet of sliced chocobo meat. He grabbed it and the bread and decided to make a quick sandwich. He bit into his hungrily as the door to the kitchen swung open. He almost choked.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Tidus asked, beaming a broad smile in his direction. He walked over and patted his old friend on the back.

Reevo swallowed. "I…decided to leave Luca. It was time. I heard Zanarkand was the place to be. So here I am. You live here?"

"Yeah. You're going to like it here. It's a cool city."

"It sure is big."

"Yeah. So, when did you leave the clinic?"

"A week after you did."

"I wish I had time to catch up. I have to get to blitz practice."

"I'll be here."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

He watched Tidus leave the kitchen. He looked at his sandwich. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. He couldn't believe it. He should have known. When something good happened to him, it was usually followed by something bad. He put the rest of his sandwich in the trash and went back to his room. He shut the door in annoyance. He flopped on his bed. Of all the guys he never wanted to see again, Tidus Stone was at the top of the damn list.

He never told Tidus, but he had known who he was before they'd met at the clinic. He had attended the same high school. But, Tidus would have never noticed him in the crowds. He was the star of the Luca Goers, after all. He was popular. Why would he speak to a loser like Reevo? He had envied everything about the star. His looks, his athletic genius, and the fact that he had a family that cared about him. They had cared so much, that they had placed their addict son in the clinic for help. He had met the Stones. He could see how much they had been concerned. He didn't even want to think about the amount of female attention he received.

And because of all of these things, he had loathed the boy. And he still did. The only reason he had helped him get over his addiction was because he was sick of seeing him at the clinic. He had given him the vial of poison supposedly as a reasoning tool, but he secretly hoped he would drink it. What a drama queen. He could imagine all of the drama that boy had gotten into since he'd been in Zanarkand. He picked up his knapsack again. He couldn't stay here. He was going to get his gil back from the old man.

He walked quickly through the kitchen and down the hall. The front door opened. He paused. Yuna came in, carrying a stack of books. He dropped his knapsack and hurried over to help her.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Are you following me?" she joked.

He smiled. "No. I just got a room here. Do you live here?"

"Yes. What a surprise."

Reevo noticed the slight wince on her face and then he remembered. He was still smelly from his walk through the city. He groaned inwardly. Of course. It was just like him to look like a damn fool around a pretty girl. He put her books on the table in the hall.

"I'm sorry. I've been walking all day. I'm going to go shower."

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's hot outside. I'm sure I'm a little sweaty, too."

If she were, he couldn't smell it. He picked up his knapsack, deciding he would hang around after all.

* * *

"So…what do you think? Don't you think it's a perfect idea? We'll be near the campus and everything. I already spoke to the landlord," Darcy said, taking sip of her iced coffee.

Tidus fidgeted. He knew for sure that he wouldn't be packing up his things and moving out of the Mika house. And he certainly didn't want to live with her. Not ever. Not under any circumstances. She would make his life a living hell.

"You already spoke to the landlord? I don't think so, Darcy."

"Why not? We're going to need our own place once the baby's born."

"Well, we'll see. Speaking of which, when's your next appointment?"

"I'll let you know. Don't you think you're being unreasonable? I didn't ask for this. In a few months, I'll be carrying really heavily. I'll need someone to help me with the household chores. You got us in this situation."

"Not alone. Stay with your Dad for now."

"No. He's looking forward to me leaving. I'm getting the apartment."

"Well, I'm not moving in, but I'll help you with the rent. And then I want to go with you to the doctor. I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Didn't I say everything is okay? Do you think I would purposefully harm my own baby?"

She was deliberately starting this argument. She needed him to get off her back about appointments and stuff. This wasn't going the way she had planned at all. He had been home for three weeks, and they had hardly spent any time together. What was he doing with all of his time? She had attended the Abes game last night just to see him.

"Darcy, I already have a room. I couldn't move into the dorms."

"Where did you find a room? I heard everywhere was already booked."

"I found one near the campus."

"Well, is there room for me there?"

"No."

"You did that on purpose! You're mean! You want to keep having your fun, while I have none. It's not fair."

"Well, I told you that I'm here for you. I just can't be with you. I'm with Yuna now."

"Damn it! It's not about Yuna. It's about me! She's all that you can think about!"

"Darcy, will you calm down? You already knew that I was with Yuna. Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?"

"I have to go. I'm tired now. I can't handle all of this stress."

"Wait…"

"No, Ti. I can't deal with it right now. I'll call you later."

He watched her hurry to her Dad's car. He sat in the coffee shop watching. She was unbelievable. For the millionth time, he wished he had taken a vow of celibacy when he'd gotten to Zanarkand.

Darcy sat behind the wheel of her car and made sure the tiny bulge in her stomach hadn't shifted out of place. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with this. She needed Tidus with her now. There had to be something she could do.

**End of Ch. 4. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: The Laws of Zanarkand**

"Gippal. That was a great show you guys put on tonight," Joey said, patting his shoulder. Gippal didn't answer. He just silently removed his headphone and walked off. He couldn't believe this was happening. His dream, to become a rock star, was happening, but then, it wasn't. At least not the way he had pictured it. His band was getting a lot of exposure that was for sure. Joey had even said that they were getting tons of offers from a few companies that wanted to sign them. He just couldn't do it. It was all a lie. A lie he had allowed himself to be talked into because it gave him his time in the spotlight.

"So, Gippal, what do you think? I think the crowd loved it tonight," Knaves said, smiling at him. Knaves couldn't believe it. This was a dream for him. Sure, he wasn't in the spotlight; most people in Spira didn't even know he existed musically, but he was the driving force behind Penance. And at this rate, Penance would become a success. He looked over at the three lean members of the band and sighed. He wished he had their looks. Then he wouldn't need them.

"Yeah, I guess so. You were cool, Knaves," Gippal said, heading to his dressing room. How could he let this happen? What happened to having an ounce of integrity? Pride? So, Joey had finally admitted that Gippal wasn't the greatest singer ever. In fact, Joey had told him he was Yevon awful. He had blown up at Joey, demanding to know why the hell he never said so before. Joey had told him to relax. He had thought of a way for Penance to achieve the fame they deserved. And so he had found Knaves, a guy that with a great singing voice, but not so great looks.

When Joey had first told him that Knaves purpose was to sing as the front man for Penance, Gippal was horrified. He absolutely forbade Knaves to be a part of the band. But, once Joey had told him that Knaves was just a…backup singer, he relented a little. He didn't feel right about his fans thinking his voice sounded like something it wasn't. It was fraud. It was deceit. What would Rikku say? She would probably laugh and tell him 'I told you so'. She had never trusted Joey.

"We're playing in Guadosalam tomorrow night. Man, I can't believe the exposure we're getting. We're going to be big, Gippal," said Spencer.

"I guess so. What will happen to me if anyone finds out I'm not singing the songs? Have anybody thought of that shit? I could get charged with something."

"It's not fraud. Knaves is our guy. He's a part of the band. So, technically a member is still singing the songs. I don't see a problem."

Gippal did. It was dishonesty. It didn't feel right. He had to admit that he loved being out on the stage, in front of an audience. But, how much longer could he take the credit for music that wasn't his? He didn't know if he could give it up. It was worth it.

* * *

"Hey, Granny, how are you doing today?" Paine asked, as she entered her grandmother's bedroom. Today, just like yesterday, she found Folene in bed again. She was becoming concerned. Her granny was a strong-willed woman and she was hardly ever sick. She got over colds in a matter of a few days.

"I'm feeling fine, Paine. Just a little more tired than usual. I guess my age is finally catching up to me, huh?"

"Maybe you should go to Zuke. I don't like this. You've been in bed for two days now."

Folene coughed before she answered. "There's nothing wrong with me. You're overreacting. I'm old, that's all."

"That's the reason you need to go to Zuke. I insist."

"Paine, I'm not going to Zuke. They won't find anything wrong with me. Have I ever been hospitalized? No. I'm hardly ever sick. What's happening to me is natural. That's all. Nature is taking its course, and the truth is…"

Paine held her breath. "The truth is what?"

Folene struggled with her next words. She didn't want to alarm her, but she sensed that she wouldn't be alive much longer and she had to make sure that Paine understood that. But, she wouldn't tell her that today. No. It wasn't important today.

"Paine, I should tell you something about the farm."

"What about it? Isn't the new guy working out?"

"I fired him."

"What? Why would you do that? You can't keep up the chores in your condition."

"I don't plan to. I sold the farm."

Paine's eyes bulged. Was her grandmother going crazy? She had to be sick. "You did what?" she demanded.

"I sold the farm. About a week ago. I didn't want it to be a burden to you."

"A burden to me…Granny, didn't you tell me that you wanted this farm to stay in our family from generation to generation? Why would you sell it? I can take care of it…by myself if I have to."

"No. Then you would drop out of school to keep up the work here. With the money that we'll be getting, you can finish school, and even have some to put into a savings account. That's what I want."

Paine was momentarily shocked. She had grown up on this farm. It was her home. Where would she go to when she wanted to be alone? But, even worse than missing the farm where all of her memories of her parents were, she would miss Folene. She was smart enough to sense that her grandmother wouldn't be around much longer.

"I'm going to go to the house, and grab some of my things. I'm going to stay here with you for a few days."

"Paine…"

"Don't argue with me, Granny. I'll be right back."

She kissed her grandmother's cheek and headed out of the house again. This month was turning very depressing for her. Her professors were long winded and boring. Especially her Spiran History from Past to Present professor Maechen. She caught the train and rode back to North Zanarkand. She really needed to get a car soon, but the truth was she didn't know how to drive. Her parents had already been gone by the time she became of driving age, and she was too embarrassed to ask a friend.

She made the walk from the train station back to Mika's house. She wasn't surprised to find the front door open. The people she lived with were too trustworthy. She was glad she had taken a room on the first floor. It would keep people from snooping in her business. She threw some clothing into a bag hastily and grabbed her backpack. She hurried back out of the room.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around. Are you avoiding me?" Baralai asked, blocking her path.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've other things to worry about. Let me pass."

He looked at her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Baralai, I don't feel like being interrogated. I have to get back to the farm."

"Well, let me drive you."

"Fine. Whatever."

She followed him outside and to his truck. He was still wearing his blitz practice clothing. He started the ignition and studied her. She seemed different today. He thought she might be worried about something. She lit a cigarette quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for his sunglasses.

She was momentarily distracted from her current problems as she watched him. She noticed that he looked in the rearview mirror to see how he looked in his shades and fixed a few stray strands of hair under his headband. He amused her. He was fussier than she, and she was the girl.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit. Why do you have your stuff packed? Are you moving out already?"

"No. This isn't all of my stuff. I'm staying at the farm for a few days, not that it's any of your damn business."

"Why?"

"Geez, Baralai, you are so damn nosy. My granny's sick, okay."

"Not okay. Mrs. Gardner's really sick?"

"Yeah."

He drove silently to the farm. What would this mean if her grandmother was really sick? He didn't know. What would happen to their farm?

"What about the farm?" he asked her.

"She sold it."

"She what?"

"She sold it. She told me today. She doesn't want me to be burdened with it…but, I…"

"Burdened? Then, that means…"

"Yeah."

They were both silent for the longest time. For the first time, he felt bad for her. He knew that her granny was the only person she had left. He wanted to say something, anything to reassure her that things would be fine, but he couldn't. That would be revealing…well, revealing that he cared a tiny bit about her. He drove down the dirt road silently.

She didn't say anything. She had been secretly hoping that he would reassure her that her life wasn't falling apart. But, he didn't. She knew it. The jerk didn't care about anyone but himself. He turned the truck off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, opening the door.

"I would like to see her. There's one Gardner lady that enjoys my company."

Paine smirked and headed inside of the house. She opened the door to her grandmother's bedroom cautiously. Folene smiled widely when she saw Baralai with her granddaughter.

"Hi, Mrs. Gardner. I heard you're not feeling well. Perhaps you should go to Zuke."

"See, Granny, I'm not the only one that thinks you need to see a doctor."

"That's because you're both young, and think doctors can fix every illness."

"We're just concerned, ma'am. Why don't you let me drive you over?"

"Well…okay. Help me get ready, Paine," said Folene.

Paine simply stared at her. She would have fought her tooth and nail all night long. She looked at Baralai. He winked at her and went out to the living room to wait. _Damn twat._

* * *

Lulu frowned slightly as she adjusted her bra strap. She couldn't believe her shoulder was still bothering her. She reached for the pain pills her doctor had prescribed after her car accident last December. She paused for a moment. Last December. It was now late August. Why was she still taking them? Was her shoulder really still bothering her or was she imagining it? She supposed it was, and took a pill quickly to get rid of her doubts.

In fact, her shoulder wasn't really still bothering her. She had gotten the new prescription of pills from a different doctor because her old one wouldn't give her more. She hadn't told anyone that she was still taking the pills. She needed them. And if Dr. Woodsy wouldn't refill her next prescription, she would find someone else that would. She relaxed as the pill took its effect.

_There, shoulder pain is under control. _She had everything under control. She finished dressing for class. She had to admit that college was off to a good start for her. She enjoyed her classes despite the fact that she and Wakka didn't share any. She was an accounting major and he was into physical education because he wanted to coach his own blitzball team some day. She had to admit that she and Wakka didn't have a lot of things in common. Again. But, she reasoned, everyone was different. Would these differences eventually drive a wedge between her and Wakka?

She left her room to go downstairs and join her roommates for breakfast. She could hear Wakka ribbing Tidus about something. She entered the kitchen. Wakka paused in his laughing to smile her way. She smiled back and walked over to the cupboards for her secret stash of oatmeal with raisins. She opened the cupboard and moved the big jar of picked behemoth tongues. The box wasn't there. Who had taken her oatmeal? She turned accusing eyes on everyone in the kitchen.

"Who ate my oatmeal?" she demanded.

The kitchen filled with silence, as Baralai, Rikku, and Tidus tried to hide their bowls. Wakka continued eating his eggs happily. He wasn't in that mess.

"Well…um, Rikku made it," Tidus pointed out quickly.

Rikku threw him a scathing glance. "And you were the first one with a bowl!"

"I'm sorry, Lulu. They were raving about how good it was, so I had to have a bowl," Baralai said, putting the last spoonful in his mouth.

"Didn't we have a discussion on personal food purchases during the meeting? Is anyone here hard of hearing?" Lulu asked, wondering what she could eat for breakfast now.

"We did. I'm sorry. Wakka was making hand puppets and I kept getting distracted," Tidus said, not daring to look at Wakka.

Lulu sighed. "Well, out of the three you, I expect to have my box replaced. Now, what can I eat for breakfast?"

"We've got eggs," Yuna said, pouring syrup on her waffles.

"Are those from my waffle mix? I don't remember opening it, ya," Wakka said with suspicion.

Yuna fidgeted. She had a craving for waffles with fruit this morning, and she knew she hadn't bought any mix. It had been her pure delight to stumble upon a box of mix in the cupboards above the stove.

"I think we need to have another talk about food," Reevo said, enjoying his bowl of Abe Flakes.

Wakka stared at him. He wasn't sure what to make of their newest roommate. Since he was a friend of Tidus', he guessed he was okay. He was quiet most of the time. It was too soon to tell. They had only been in the house for a week. He watched Lulu making a breakfast of eggs at the stove. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about her lately.

Reevo ate his breakfast silently. He supposed the people in the house were okay. He had already formed an opinion of most of them. The girl named Rikku was flaky. The guy named Wakka was dumb. The girl named Lulu was stuck-up, but had a nice rack. The guy named Baralai was a loser in designer duds. The girl named Paine was a bitch. The guy named Tidus was…a narcissistic asshole. And the girl named Yuna was…wonderful.

He looked across the counter at her. She looked very pretty this morning in her red hoodie and jeans. Tidus had warned him that it got cold in Zanarkand early. Right now, it was beginning to get chilly. Her hair was brushed neatly into its ponytail; a few stray strands brushed her shoulders.

"Shit. Look at the time. I gotta go," Baralai said, putting his bowl in the sink and picking up his backpack. Wakka got up to leave with him. He was meeting Keepa and Botta in the student lounge. He waited for Lulu. She bid the others goodbye and left with him. Rikku put on her IPod and bopped out toward the kitchen door.

"Wait, Rikku. I'll see you later," Yuna said, leaning over to give Tidus a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and watched her leave.

Reevo felt his stomach began to twist in knots. Why had Yuna kissed him goodbye? And on the lips? What the hell did this mean? It meant that Tidus was not leaving his hate list any time soon.

"So…um…what's going on with you and Yuna?" he asked Tidus.

"Oh, we're dating."

"What? What happened to Darcy?"

"It didn't work out."

Of course it didn't. He just stared at Tidus for a few minutes longer. From Reevo's way of thinking, Yuna was just another Darcy to him. She would be by his side for the ride, but he would be sleeping with half of the university behind her back. He wouldn't allow this to happen. She deserved better.

"Is this just another fling for you?" he asked Tidus suddenly.

Tidus' brows furrowed. "What do you mean 'another' fling? What makes you think I have a lot of flings in the first place?"

Crap. Too much information. "I mean…Yuna isn't another Darcy for you, is she?"

There. That was safer. He had at least talked to him about his relationship with Darcy.

"No. This is different. Yuna makes _me_ different. In a good way."

Reevo nodded. He could see how that might be possible. Too bad he didn't really believe that Tidus had changed. No way. He had watched him for too long. He watched Tidus put his bowl in the sink.

"I'll see you later," he told Reevo, picking up his backpack from the counter and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now that Tidus doesn't want to move in?" Talynda asked, as she sat down on the green sofa in Darcy's apartment.

"I don't know. I think he's being unreasonable. I'm almost six months pregnant."

"Well, I think you're doing a good job taking care of yourself. Do you have any money to get your car?"

"Yeah. Tidus is going to help me with the rent on this place. Sometimes I hate him. I can't believe I was stupid enough to get pregnant."

"You weren't being stupid. Try irresponsible. Anyway, the laws here in Zanarkand are designed to protect women. You'll be fine."

Darcy struggled to get up from her position on the couch. She was beginning to think her fake belly was going to cause her serious back problems in the future. She was using a cantaloupe right now. She wished she could confide in Talynda and tell her everything. She needed some help. Pretty soon, she was going to have to find something heavier to carry. She paced the small space of the living room. She had to admit that the apartment was small. A one bedroom. It was all she could afford. The previous owners had even left the furniture.

"What do you mean, the laws here protect women?" she asked Talynda.

Talynda bit into her apple before answering. "You know. You read the pamphlet, didn't you?"

"Not all of it," she lied. She hadn't read any of it. She hated reading. The reminder of reading made her look at her college books sitting on the kitchen table. She hadn't opened one of them yet.

"No wonder you're pregnant. Don't worry about Tidus. He'll have to move in with you, eventually."

"Why?"

"Because the rules states that if a man gets a woman pregnant, he has to marry her."

Darcy's eyes bulged. Marriage! Tidus would be all hers? He wouldn't be able to fight her about it? It was too good to be true. Talynda had to be lying. Her Dad would have said something, wouldn't he? What about Mr. Stone? This was better than she thought possible.

She smiled at Talynda. "Are you serious? Or are you joking with me?"

"I'm serious. It's a big deal here. I thought it was odd that you haven't mentioned it. Does he know?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. So, he has to marry me right away, huh?"

Talynda shook her head. "No. But, he has to marry you before the baby is born. By your eighth month, he has to move in with you. It's kind of like why deny the inevitable, you know?"

"Your right. So, in two months, Zanarkand law will make Tidus move in with me?"

"That's right. You should tell him."

"I'll be glad to. We have a wedding to plan."

She had been on the verge of confessing all of her secrets to Talynda, but now she had changed her mind. She didn't need anyone knowing the truth about her pregnancy until it was too late, and she would have Tidus as her husband.

"You have a one bedroom apartment. Where's the baby going to sleep?"

_There is no baby, you little fool. Ha, ha. _"We'll work something out later."

"Well, I have to go. I'm picking Paine up in a little while. We're going to study for our Economics exam. Do you want to join us? It could be a study group."

"No. I'm a little tired," she lied.

After Talynda left, she walked over to pick up her pamphlet of the rules in Zanarkand. She got comfortable on the couch and read it thoroughly. Just like Talynda said, they would have to be married or leave the city. She had no intention of doing that, and she knew Tidus wouldn't leave, either. She would finally show Yuna that she had messed with the wrong guy. She smiled, thinking about her crushed face when she found out about the marriage. She wondered briefly if she knew that she was 'pregnant.'

* * *

Gatta stretched and looked at the clock. Eleven. The new trainee would be here any minute. Hell, they were already late. He hoped it would be a hot girl. That would make working the late shift at the campus radio station so much more interesting. Auron had finally fired his ass. He had been lucky to get this job. He knew that Auron hadn't given him a good report. Screw Auron. He had worked his ass off at the Tornado, and Auron had never given him a raise.

College life was turning out great so far. There were hot girls running rampant all over the campus. He couldn't believe it. He would have to be careful, though. There were also a lot of his exes roaming around as well. They weren't likely to give his name a blessing. The door to the station opened.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he heard a girl call out. Excellent.

"Back here," he called back.

He was thinking of a good pick-up line when Rikku came into his line of vision.

"You!" they both shrieked at each other.

Rikku stared with horror. Not Gatta. Any guy except him. She was going to have to quit. Asap.

"I quit," she told him, turning to leave.

"Wait, Rikku. Don't quit. Calm down. I'm only here to work. Isn't that why you're here?"

"I can't work with you. I don't even like you."

"I don't like you, either, but I'm not going to quit because you're here. Let's just settle everything right now."

"Fine. I think you're a jerk for the way you treated me."

"Okay. That's fair. I guess I was being a jerk then. I'm different now. Older. Come on and stay."

"Gatta, I don't think you understand. You're my ex. I can't work with my ex."

"What about Gippal? Could you work with him?"

"Don't bring up Gippal!"

He held up his hands. "Okay. If you want to talk about it…"

"Not with you. Not ever with you. I can't believe this."

"Don't start getting melodramatic. You're good at getting melodramatic."

"How would you know? We went out, what, a week?"

"That's all the time I need to learn what I want about a girl. So, let me show you what we do here during our shift."

Rikku sighed deeply. She could find another job. She would have to. But, for now, she needed this job to support herself. She wasn't planning on being on her own, and still has her Dad pay for her things. She sat down on the chair next to Gatta and half listened as he went over all of the rules of the station. She was glad she only had to work four nights a week.

"So, that's pretty much it. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Okay."

They were silent for the next ten minutes as Gatta contemplated her. She was still a pretty girl, after all. He had to admit that he may have taken things too quickly with her. He had underestimated her innocence. She had been a cheerleader, after all. He thought they were loose. She had quickly proven him wrong. He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips. She chewed the end of a pencil thoughtlessly. He wondered what had happened to Gippal. He hadn't seen him since graduation. Now, with him out of the picture, maybe…No. He had screwed things up once already. But maybe her availability now was fate. And them working together. It was meant to be.

"So, Rikku…I need to tell you that I'm sorry."

"It's done and over with, Gatta." _Not to mention you're pretty late with this apology._

* * *

Yuna sprayed the coffee table and paused to think. She had gone home to visit Braska this past weekend. She hadn't been happy with what she'd found. He had been sprawled on the living room floor, snoring. What was she going to do? She was so afraid that he was slowly drinking himself to death. She was going home again this weekend. She was going to confront him again about his drinking. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had a problem. He had hired a woman named Merlene to come to the house to do the cooking and cleaning. She seemed nice enough, but Yuna didn't trust her well enough yet to divulge personal information. She was going to beg her father to get help if she had to. She wiped the table with this new resolve in her mind. The doorbell rang. Who was this? They rarely had visitors. She was the only person home right now.

She walked down the hall to the front door. She opened it and looked down at Darcy.

"Hi, Darcy," she said, uncertain what to say next. Her eyes traveled down to her stomach. She was surprised. Did Tidus know that she was pregnant?

"Hi, Yuna. Is Tidus home?"

"No. Just me. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. My feet are killing me. I walked from the train station," she lied. Talynda had dropped her off on the corner. She looked over the house as she followed Yuna.

Yuna turned to face her once they reached the living room. "You said you came to see Tidus. What for?"

"I'm really parched. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Sure."

She walked to the kitchen to get a soda. What did Darcy want now? She was going to find out. Tidus was her boyfriend now. She had a right to know why another girl was seeking him out. Especially her. She walked back to the living room and handed her the soda.

Darcy opened it and sipped slowly. She saw the questions in Yuna's eyes, but she didn't care. She could wait.

"So, why are you looking for Tidus?" Yuna asked again. She wasn't in the mood for games today.

"Thanks. That soda really hit the spot. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Now, Yuna, don't you think you're getting a little bit paranoid. We're old friends, Ti and me."

"I don't care. What do you want?"

"We need to discuss my condition."

"You mean you want to talk to Tidus about your pregnancy? I don't understand."

Darcy shrugged. "What's to understand? I'm pregnant. He's the baby's father."

Yuna simply stared. She felt paralyzed. Darcy was lying. Tidus would have told her something as important as this. He would have.

"You're lying," she told her.

"Why should I lie? He was my boyfriend before he was yours, you know. And now, we're having a baby."

"He would have told me. You're lying to come between us."

"I'm already between you. Except there's not going to be a 'you' anymore. I'm sure you know all of the laws here in Zanarkand."

Darcy enjoyed the look of distress on the girl's face. She watched her turn abruptly and run for the staircase. She didn't call out to her. She didn't feel sorry for her. She had brought all of this upon herself when she had pursued Tidus relentlessly. Had she regarded Darcy's feelings? Nope. Karma was a bitch.

She heard the front door open and close.

She watched Tidus walk past the living room, carrying his gym bag.

"Ti!" she called out.

She waited for him to come into the living room.

"Hey, Darcy. How did you know where I lived?"

"Talynda told me that Paine lived here, too."

She watched his blue eyes look around, as if he were wondering who had let her in. She wouldn't tell him a damn thing. He should be concerned about her, anyway.

"Okay. What are you doing here? Do you have an appointment?"

"Not yet. I came to talk to you about us. About the rules of Zanarkand."

"I know the rules here."

"Really? Well, when are we getting married?"

She watched his eyes stretch. "When are we getting what?"

"I knew you didn't know all of the rules. We have to get married. It's the law."

"That can't be true. My Dad would have told me."

"I didn't know myself until I read it. It's in the pamphlet. It's true."

"I don't believe you. I need to see my Dad right now."

"Fine."

"Is anybody else home?"

"No. I let myself in," she lied.

"Fine. Come on."

She followed him smugly out to his car. She had finally won. No one, not even Jecht, could stop her now. She looked back at the house, hoping Yuna was crying a river into her pillow. It served her right.

Tidus kept his eyes on traffic, hoping, praying for once that Darcy was lying. He couldn't marry her. No law could be that cruel. Jecht wouldn't have kept that a secret. It was too important. No, there had to be a reasonable explanation. He was only eighteen. He couldn't get married. And especially not to a girl he didn't love. That would be unfair.

"Darcy, are you sure you really read that?"

She ignored the panic in his voice. "Yeah. I wouldn't lie about it. I can't make it up, either."

He paused at a red light, his mind racing. What the hell was he going to say to Yuna if Darcy was telling the truth? He hadn't even told her yet that Darcy was pregnant. He was avoiding it because he didn't want to lose her. Now, he would definitely lose her if this law was real. He couldn't let that happen!

"What else did you find out? I mean, I can't get married right now. I just started college."

"So did I. If you'll stop panicking, I'll tell you."

"Of course I'm damn panicking! I don't want to get married."

"Well, that's too damn bad. We have to."

"No. There has to be another alternative."

"Whatever."

_Just accept it for what it is, Tidus. We're going to be married. Nothing will stop it. By the false bun in my oven, you will be my husband. _

**End of Ch. 5. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Alone With Yuna**

Tidus opened the back door of his house. "Dad!" he called out, hurrying through the kitchen, with Darcy at his heels. He had to talk to Jecht. All would be better when Jecht denied everything that Darcy had just told him. He walked down the hall to the Jecht's room. It was empty.

"Dad!" he called out again. Where was Jecht? He was home. His truck was in the garage.

Jecht appeared in the hallway, peeling an orange. "What? Why are you yelling?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Zalora thinks I need to eat more fruit. Can you imagine? I hate fruit."

"Dad, this is important."

"Yeah, I got it. Just because I'm not getting excited doesn't mean I don't think it's important."

Tidus waited impatiently as Jecht finally looked at him. What was the matter with this kid now? He was glad he hadn't dared had more. Tidus had been enough to keep him on his toes. He walked into his room and sat down in the recliner. He finally noticed Darcy. He grimaced, looking at her stomach. What was it now?

Tidus sat on the couch and turned to Jecht. "Dad, is there a law in Zanarkand that says I have to get married?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Darcy says there's a law here that says we have to get married because she's pregnant. Tell me that's a lie."

Jecht continued to peel his orange silently. He was hoping that Tidus would be able to enjoy his first few weeks of college without stress. Thanks to Miss Big Mouth that wasn't going to happen. Damn it. When he had found out that Darcy was pregnant, he had finally up the pamphlet on the laws in Zanarkand and read it.

"Dad, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Give me a minute to collect my thoughts."

"Why? I just want to know if it's true. Tell me."

"It's true."

"WHAT? HOW CAN IT BE TRUE?"

"Stop yelling. It's true. I didn't tell you right off because I didn't want you to have to worry about it, but I see that you found out somehow," he said, glaring at Darcy.

She stared at him innocently, even though she was secretly seething. Of course he had known! He had never liked her. Well, too bad. He may as well get used to her. If things went her way, she would be a permanent fixture of the Stone family.

"Listen, we'll deal with it," Jecht said, staring at Tidus. The boy looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Dad, how could you keep this from me?"

"I told you. Anyway, like I said, we'll deal with it when the time comes. We'll do what's expected."

"So, what does the law say exactly?"

"You do know how to read, right? It says that any couple that has consensual sex and produce a baby out of wedlock must be wed."

"Consensual? Tell them I raped her," Tidus said, without thinking. He didn't care. He would rather go to jail than marry Darcy.

"Stop talking stupid. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison. Either way, you better get used to being without…her." He didn't want to mention Yuna in front of Darcy. He wished she weren't here. He needed to talk to his son privately.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Darcy said, excusing herself. How dare Mr. Stone mention Yuna in front of her? Insensitive jerk.

Tidus was silent for a long time. He didn't know what to say. His life was over as far as he was concerned. And he had a blitz game tonight.

"Son, it's not going to be that bad. If you can't think of any other reason to do it, do it for your kid."

"Is that what you did?"

"Hell no. I loved your mother. Maybe, in time, you can learn to love Darcy. Ah, hell, I'm lying. I don't believe that. But, maybe you can work together as a team to raise the kid."

_Do it for my kid? Can I do it for my kid? Is that enough of a reason to make me find this situation slightly doable_? Tidus' mind argued. What about Yuna?

"Dad, what about Yuna? I can't…"

"You'll have to. I'm sorry. This is a shitty situation, but you're a Stone. You can handle it. I'll see to it."

Tidus finally nodded, his chest feeling heavy with sorrow. He would do it for the kid. The innocent baby. Darcy returned from the bathroom. She noticed the downcast expression on his face and ignored it. She wanted to start making plans for the wedding right away.

"So, when's the wedding?" she asked no one in particular.

"The law states that he doesn't have to marry you yet. Just before the baby's born," Jecht said, throwing the orange in the trash can. He needed a drink.

"Yeah, well, there's no need to delay the inevitable," said Darcy.

"He'll marry you when he's ready, missy," Jecht said, getting up to go get a beer from the kitchen.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready, Darcy," Tidus said, standing to leave. He had to talk to get to the Mika house and talk to Yuna. Whatever happened with Yuna, would decide everything.

"Come on. I'll drive you home," he said, heading for the hall.

"You're leaving?" Jecht asked, taking a swig from his bottle. His free hand held another bottle he had intended to give Tidus.

"Yeah, Dad. I have some things to straighten out."

"Okay. You know where to find me."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Stone."

"Yeah," Jecht said, taking another long swig from his bottle. He really didn't want that girl to get her claws into his son. He didn't trust her.

* * *

After Tidus dropped Darcy off, he drove slowly back to the Mika house. He had a game in two hours. Technically, he should already be on his way to the stadium, but he had to talk to Yuna first. The game would have to wait. Besides, he didn't have to start. He didn't know what he would say to Yuna. It just seemed like shit would never work out for them. He was a walking bad luck charm. He pulled to the curb of the house and cut the engine.

He walked up to the house and twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, it was locked. What was this? He searched for the key on his key ring and opened the door. Paine was walking down the hallway.

"Why is the door locked?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Because people steal."

"Right. Have you seen Yuna?"

"Nope. Don't you have a game?"

"Yeah."

She nodded and continued to her room. She wasn't in the habit of getting into other people's business. She should have gone to the game, but Folene was still in the hospital. The doctors at Zuke couldn't find anything wrong with her.

Tidus walked down the hall and tried Yuna's doorknob. It was locked. What was up with the locked doors around here? He knocked.

"Yuna, it's me."

He didn't hear anything. He knocked again. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened the door. She had the appearance of someone being woken from sleep.

"Were you taking a nap? I'm sorry."

She stared at him for the longest time. "Why didn't you tell me that Darcy was pregnant?"

"You know that Darcy's pregnant?"

"I saw her today. She told me."

"Can I come in your room? I don't want to talk about this in the hallway."

Paine watched him go into Yuna's room. She bet he didn't want to talk about it in the hallway. Yuna should kick his ass. And then go kick Baralai's. That girl was having a rough year with boys.

Yuna sat on her bed silently. She had been thinking about Darcy's pregnancy all afternoon. When it came to Tidus, it always seemed like she was left with one emotion: pain.

Tidus sat on her bedroom floor and looked up at her. "I should have told you that Darcy was pregnant right away," he began.

"Why didn't you?"

He noticed that she didn't seem angry. He would have thought she would be livid. Didn't she know about the Zanarkand law? She had to. She had lived here her whole life.

"I…found out the morning after the prom. And we didn't speak for eight weeks. When we finally got back together, it felt so good that I didn't want it to end. I didn't want anything to ruin it. I was wrong. And look, we've been together two weeks, and it's falling apart again."

"I don't think it's going to work out for us. There's this law…"

"I know. I found out about that today. Yuna, this can't be happening."

"You're telling me. You're going to be married to another girl. Married…with a baby. I can't…" she paused, her bottom lip trembling. She couldn't help it. A life without Tidus was the worst punishment she could think of. She cleared her throat. She wasn't going to cry again.

"I can't believe a law like that exists. It's stupid. I don't love her. What does the law state about divorce?"

"Well, you can divorce her, eventually. But, Tidus, that's a long drawn out process. People don't usually get divorces here. People usually just leave the city. It's easier that way."

"I'm not a coward. But, if I can be with you outside of Zanarkand, then it's worth it."

"Tidus, I can't promise…"

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to keep a place for me in your heart. Promise me, Yuna."

She stared into his eyes. She knew it wasn't really necessary to promise him that. There was already a place for him in heart permanently.

She nodded. "I promise. When are you getting married?"

"Not until I have to. In two months, I have to move out. Stay with me until then."

"I…don't you think things will be much harder if we do that?"

"I just want to have the memories. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't you have a game?"

"They'll be fine without me. The captain _is_ there."

Even though he didn't think much of Baralai's leadership. They were playing the Ronso team tonight. It would be a tough game.

"So, Yuna, what happens if I had gotten two girls pregnant? I couldn't possibly marry both of them."

Yuna frowned as she contemplated his question. "I don't think that's ever happened before. They put that law in place to scare the men in the city. It worked. There hasn't been a baby born out of wedlock here in a very long time. If ever."

"Nobody's ever just caught up in the moment?" He asked with disbelief. What was this city?

"I'm sure they have, Tidus. I'm actually surprised that Darcy is pregnant. Isn't she supposed to be on the pill?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, and if you don't mind, I don't really feel like discussing Darcy tonight."

"Yeah. Besides, you have a game to get to."

"Your right," he said, standing.

He leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him more deeply. Tidus knew he had a game to get to, but tearing his lips away from Yuna's was damn near impossible once started. Her fingers unzipped his hoodie. She knew he had to leave, but with everything that had happened today, she just wanted to feel him next to her. He took off the hoodie, dropping it on the floor. She watched him pull his t-shirt up and over his head, taking in the way his tanned muscles looked in the light from her bedside lamp. She reached for the edge of her own shirt and pulled it off.

He gave her a look. "I have a game, you know…"

She reached back and unsnapped her bra. He watched her take it off, the game completely forgotten. He put a knee on the bed, leaning over again to reconnect his lips with hers. She temporarily forgot that this every act was the reason that they couldn't be together. She kissed him back, with just as much passion, unaware of how hungry she was for this. Despite the fact that they were living together, this was their first time having sex in the Mika house.

She forgot about Darcy. She forgot about the baby. She forgot about everything as Tidus' kisses traveled the length of her neck to her stomach. She heard the single bed squeak loudly under the weight of both of them. No doubt, once things got really under way, it would be loud enough to for everyone on this floor to hear.

"Tidus, they'll hear us," said Yuna.

"They who? Everyone's at the game."

Yuna relaxed with this thought in mind. Everyone would be at the game watching the Abes play. She allowed Tidus to finish undressing her. She helped him out of his jeans. When they were both naked, she almost hesitated again. How thick were these walls, anyway? She couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, even after they had begun. She wondered if she should tell Tidus to be quiet. She was about to when he moved suddenly, causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"Tidus, what about Reevo? Do you think he went to the game?" she managed to get out.

"Yuna, what's the big deal? They all know we're doing it," he said impatiently. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to continue to enjoy the sensations that ran through his body.

Yuna looked up at him in surprise. That was the first time she had heard him sounding like a jerk. Unfortunately, she was too involved in what was going on to reprimand him.

Little did they know, not everyone was at the game. Reevo was sitting at the desk in his bedroom making an attempt to read some literature homework. He knew that everyone had gone to the game. He figured it would be nice and quiet right now. And he'd been right. Too bad he wasn't really interested in what he was reading. He had seen Yuna's jeep parked out front, so he knew that she was home. He had been sitting there all evening wondering how he could get her attention. Tidus was most likely at the game, and now would be a good time to get to know her. Shit. What could he say? He looked over at the easel he had purchased at a thrift store downtown. That was it. He'd seen her painting. That was something they had in common. He wondered what she liked to paint. He liked to paint the naked female form himself. He could talk about painting! Yes.

He stood up from the desk. He thought he could hear the sound of something pounding. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash hit the floor. Yuna! Was she okay? Had she fallen? He left the room quickly, and walked through the kitchen. He could see that her bedroom door was closed. He debated opening it. What if she weren't decent? More importantly, what if she had fallen and struck her head on something? It sounded like something had fallen.

He shrugged, and opened the door. "Yuna, are you…?"

She screamed, pulling Tidus down to shield her nudity. Tidus tried to turn around and see who the intruder was.

Reevo backed out of the room and shut the door quickly. His mind was fucked up. The vision of Tidus' naked ass wasn't helping, either. He grabbed a beer from one of the fridges and took a long swig. He was so angry; he didn't know what to do. _Damn Tidus! Why the hell wasn't he at the game? No, he wasn't at the game. He was in Yuna's bed_…the sordid image of Yuna's legs wrapped around his waist invaded his mind. He couldn't even enjoy the view of her left breast that he'd glimpsed. The bed…it had collapsed. That's what the noise had been.

Tidus entered the kitchen. He didn't look happy to see his friend this time.

"Before you say anything, I thought there had been an accident. That's why I came in without knocking…" Reevo began.

"An accident?"

"I heard a loud crash. I thought Yuna had fallen or something…"

He caught Tidus' wry smile. He nodded to himself. _Right. She did fall on something. I hate you._

"I think you owe her an apology. She was naked, and she's my girl," Tidus said, completely forgetting that he was getting married in a few months to another girl.

"Fair enough. I'm not here to make trouble. Can you tell her to come to the kitchen?" _And then get out of my damn face._

He waited while Tidus went to get her. He slammed his head into the counter. _Way to go, Reevo. _Yuna came into the kitchen without Tidus. She had a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Yuna, I don't want this to be awkward. I thought you had fallen and hurt yourself. I'm sorry for barging into your room. It won't happen again. This probably won't help, but I didn't see anything."

She felt a tiny bit of relief with this information. But, honestly, he hadn't heard them? She didn't know if he were lying or not. But, Tidus had told her that he was a good guy, so she believed him. Tidus had left to go to the game.

"It's okay, Reevo. Actually, something did fall. Tidus went to the game. I don't want to wait for him to return. Do you think you could help me…um…?"

"Put your bed back together?"

She blushed deeply. "Yes."

"Why didn't you go to the game?"

"I missed the first half, and Tidus probably won't play now because he's late."

_He wouldn't have been late, if he weren't somewhere trying to get laid. But, there's nothing new there. _He followed her to the room and examined the bed. Not too bad. The rail had come detached from the headboard.

"I'll have it fixed for you in time."

"Thanks, Reevo."

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Baralai demanded as soon as he set eyes on a familiar blond member of the Abes.

Tidus shrugged carelessly. "I'm late. That's it."

"That's not it. The Ronso are kicking our asses."

Tidus looked up at the scoreboard and winced. They were trailing. But, not by an impossible number. He turned back to Baralai.

"We can catch up."

"We are in the process of doing just that. Look, Botta has the ball now and…"

They both watched as the ball was ripped out of Botta's hands.

"I'm going in," Tidus said.

"No, you're not. You're not playing tonight. If you want to play, you need to be here at the beginning of the game."

"There's no time for this right now, Baralai. I'm going in. Why aren't you in there, anyway?"

"Don't fucking worry about why I'm not in there. You're not going in."

"We'll see what Coach Luzzu has to say," Tidus said, heading toward the sphere pool, where he could see their coach.

"Coach Luzzu, I'm going in," he told the coach.

"Where the hell have you been, Stone? Never mind. Get on in there. Tell Botta he's out."

"Okay."

Coach Luzzu turned to Baralai who had followed Tidus. "Get your ass in there, too, Griffin."

After the game was over, with the Abes victory, Tidus and Wakka decided to hang out in the sauna for a little while.

Tidus sighed deeply. "My life is over."

Wakka wiped his forehead and looked at him. "Why you say that?"

"Darcy's pregnant."

"You're right. Your dead, brudda. Gonna bail before the wedding?"

"No. I got myself into this mess, so I have to deal with it."

"What bout Yuna? I thought she was the girl you loved."

"She is. I told her. We're…just dealing with it right now. It's going to be bad."

"Ya," Wakka agreed, though his mind was on his own problems. He had seen Lulu taking a pill last night when she thought he was sleeping. It troubled him. It hadn't been for a minor headache. It had come from a brown bottle. The kind that you could only get from some type of doctor. He remembered her taking pain pills for her shoulder after the accident, but…why was she still taking them? Were they the same pills? He would have to talk to her about it soon.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on schoolwork like this?" Tidus asked.

"You gotta. Don't let anything change. Once that happens, it's really all over for you. Listen, what do you know about pain medication?"

"Why? Are you in pain?"

"No, no. I just know somebody that's been taking a lot of pills. It worries me."

"Is it Lulu?"

"Damn, you're good. Ya."

"I'm not good, Wakka. I'm a former addict. I know the signs."

"Wait. What?"

"I used to be addicted to diamond dust. I had to go to rehab."

"You're bullshitting me, right? I heard of that stuff. It's bad. Real bad. And if you knew Lu had a problem, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure to begin with. Then, I just started noticing things here and there. Remember, I don't hang around her as much as you do."

"You're saying it's my fault, huh? I should know all of the signs of an addict!"

"Wakka, relax. Lulu's not bad…yet. She has to admit that she has a problem first. You can't just think you're going to tell her she has a problem. It won't work. She has to realize it on her own."

"If she doesn't realize it soon, I gotta do something. I can't believe it. Not Lu."

"It's always the people you least suspect."

"No shit. I would have never suspected you. I gotta get out of here. I got a ton of damn homework waiting."

In fact, he was meeting Lulu in her room for a study date. He wondered if he should try to bring up the pills then. He didn't know. He would have to be careful. He didn't want to alienate her.

* * *

Rikku was scared. And she didn't scare easily. But, for the past week, there had been girls on campus reporting rape. She didn't know what to make of it, but she sure as hell didn't want to become a victim, either. She made her way back to the Mika house. She was paranoid. She thought someone was following her. She kept looking over her shoulder.

She breathed easily when the white house came into view. She should really start driving everywhere. Even the campus. No one could be trusted. Paine was right. She opened the door to the house and locked it behind her.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she called out.

"In the kitchen," she heard Yuna call.

She walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that Yuna wasn't alone. A pint of ice cream kept her company.

"What's troubling you, cuz?" she asked.

Yuna sighed. "My world is crashing down. But, I don't want to be melodramatic."

Rikku smiled. "Don't you think beginning with, 'My world is crashing down,' is melodramatic enough?"

"It's the only way I can describe it. I could use disaster area, too."

"What's wrong? At least you don't have to work with an ex that you despise."

"Rikku, no one's making you work with Gatta."

She had been listening to her cousin's complaints about Gatta for the past week. He kept looking at her funny; He had continual gas; He was boring; His love of nacho cheese and behemoth meat gave him bad breath. It never ended.

"I know. It's just that the job is so convenient to my school schedule. Anyway, be careful when you go out alone. Some perve is raping girls on campus."

"Are you serious?"

"Yuna, I work for the radio station. Of course, I'm serious. We're following the story. Be careful."

"Okay, I will. This is horrible. Who do they think is doing such a thing? Do they have any leads?"

"Nope. Except that all victims say he wears a gold and black coat. Big evidence there. It'll be a long time before they find him. I've seen that coat on at least five different guys today."

"Darcy's pregnant by Tidus."

"What? I knew that big meanie was going to hurt you again! How the hell did she get pregnant? That doesn't exist here!"

"Rikku, don't be mad at Tidus."

"Okay, I'll just be mad at every person with a penis!"

"It was an accident, I think. Anyway, you know what he has to do."

"He should pay her off. Give her a few bucks to leave town."

"I don't think she'd take it. I think she genuinely loves him."

Rikku shook her head. "No, she doesn't. She's obsessed with him. That's not love. You love him. She's just freaky. You better stay away from Tidus, now that I think about it. She might try to kill you. He is her husband, after all."

"Not yet."

Rikku sighed and reflected. Over a year ago, she had joked with Yuna that if she hadn't been with Gippal, she would have gone after Tidus herself. Now, she was glad that she had let that fantasy go. Tidus had been a migraine as far as she was concerned. She was thinking that it would be to Yuna's advantage to get rid of Tidus ASAP. She could admit that he was a good-looking blond guy, and he seemed like he knew how to have fun. These were her personal favorite traits in a guy, but…was it worth it?

Lulu entered the kitchen. Yuna thought she looked tired.

"Hi, girls," she greeted them.

"Hi, Lulu. I didn't see you in accounting this morning," said Rikku.

Lulu gritted her teeth. Damn that girl had the eyes of a Garuda. She had overslept this morning, and didn't have the energy to attend classes this morning. But, Rikku's Al Bhed eyes weren't so sharp, after all. Lulu had missed class twice this week. She needed a pill. It would help her have enough energy to get her homework done. She opened her purse for the bottle. Her heart sank. It was empty. Damn it. She would have to try to get Dr. Woodsy to give her a refill.

* * *

Paine sat quietly beside her grandmother at Zuke Memorial. She took a deep breath and stared at Folene as she slept. What the hell was she supposed to do if Folene didn't make it? Now she was kidding herself. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Dr. Chamberlain had already told her the end was near. The farm was gone. Her family was gone. Why didn't she just get the hell out of Zanarkand and never look back? She wasn't interested in finishing college.

"Paine," Folene whispered, beckoning her near.

She leaned over to the bed. "Yes, Granny?"

"I want you to make a promise to me."

"Sure. Anything."

"I want you to marry Baralai."

"Sorry, Granny. Anything but that. I don't even like him."

"Yes, you do. You're just being stubborn about it. He's good for you. I see the way you two are together. It's meant to be. Promise."

"Granny, I swear that you can ask me to promise anything, and I'll do it…except for that."

"That's what I want. Will you deny an old woman her dying wish?"

"If it's that, yes."

"Paine, you've always done what I've asked of you. I expect this to be no different. I know its right. You have to do it."

Paine stared at her. She had never seen her grandmother so firm about anything before. Why was it so important that she…marry Baralai? The thought made her want to join Granny in the farplane.

"Granny…"

"Promise."

"He won't ask me."

"Okay. If he does, do you promise to do it?"

"Okay, deal," she said, confident that he'd never ask her in a million years. She had been at the hospital all day after her morning classes. She wasn't close enough to anyone in the house to tell them that her grandmother was dying. She would make an effort to get to know her housemates. It's what Folene would want.

Talynda had kept her and Folene company for two hours earlier. She watched Folene drift off into sleep again. She thought about the farm. She wanted to keep it. It belonged to her family. She wondered who had bought it. She would have to ask Folene when she had another conscious moment. She wondered if Baralai were at home. She took out her phone and dialed the Mika house.

"Yeah," answered Reevo.

"Hey, is Baralai home? This is Paine."

"Oh, hey, Paine. Yeah, he's home, but…"

"He's not alone. Got it. Thanks," she said, hanging up.

Folene had to be delusional. There was no way she was going to marry that twat. Right now, while she was at the hospital, getting ready to say goodbye to her grandmother, he was banging some chick.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to refill my prescription?" Lulu demanded, looking at Dr. Woodsy with annoyance.

"I meant exactly what I said, Lulu. You've had enough."

"But, my shoulder is still bothering me."

"No, it isn't. It's just phantom pain. Find another doctor. Good luck with that because I'll be putting your name out there."

"Why can't you just give me the damn pills?"

Dr. Woodsy nodded and reached into his pocket for a card. He held it out to her.

"Here's the number to a doctor that can help you. I'd advise you to call or do I have to speak with Mrs. Oliver?"

"No. Thank you. I'll call him."

She took the card without reading it and put it in her purse. There was no need to involve her mother. She would just overreact. Damn it. There had to be another way to get her medication. She left the doctor's office and started walking. Without realizing it, her feet had taken her directly to the pharmacy. She sighed with longing as she looked at the drugs behind the counters.

"Hi, Lulu. What are you doing here?" she heard suddenly and turned around.

Seymour stood there, staring at her intently. He had been watching her all week in accounting. She was definitely a different girl now. She had even failed their first exam. He shook his head. It was a pity. It was a shame. It was…karma. She should have stayed with him.

"I'm…well, I had an appointment," she said evasively.

"Right. Me, too. Would you like to go to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"No. I'm busy, Seymour. Leave me alone," she said, heading down the hallway.

"I thought we could discuss this new medicine I'm taking for ankle pain. I twisted my ankle last week. I think it's the same kind you were taking when you hurt your shoulder," he said, watching her pause and turn back to him slowly. Bingo.

"You have a prescription for Larvatin?"

He nodded. "I do. Now…would you like to have lunch?"

"Yes. Let's go," she said, forgetting that she was supposed to meet Wakka at the pizza parlor for lunch. She even linked his arm with hers as they walked to the cafeteria. She had never been so happy to see him.

**End of Ch. 6. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Darcy's New Partner**

"So, who was that on the phone?" Baralai asked, as he stretched on the couch. He lazily flipped through the channels as he waited for Reevo's reply. He should have probably gone to the hospital to check on Folene. He hated hospitals.

"It was Paine," Reevo said, picking up the big bowl of popcorn and settling down on the recliner.

"Yeah? What'd she want?"

"I don't know. She hung up on me."

"Oh."

"What are we watching?"

"Some horror flick," Baralai said, casting a glance at Wakka, who was sitting on the sofa quietly. He turned up his beer silently. It was Thursday night.

Wakka took another swig of his beer and sighed. Where the hell was Lulu? He hadn't seen her since this morning. She was supposed to meet him for lunch, but she never showed up. He had grudgingly eaten a large pizza by himself. He had phoned her several times during the day and gotten her voicemail. He was going to talk to her. Tonight.

"Hey, Wakka, you got any cigarettes?" asked Baralai.

"Ya," Wakka said, reaching into his hoodie pocket and handing over the pack.

"Isn't everyone cheerful tonight?" Reevo said sarcastically.

He got a grunt in response from both boys. Tidus appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, guys, what'cha watching?"

"The Return of the Marlboro, even though they've seen it," said Reevo.

"Great. It's a good movie," Tidus said, plopping on the sofa next to Wakka. Wakka exhaled miserably. Reevo watched Tidus fan the smoke away.

"What's the matter? Don't you smoke?" he asked him. He had certainly seen him smoking at the clinic.

"I quit."

"You just turned your whole life around when you got to Zanarkand, huh?"

"Yeah. But, I don't want to discuss that now."

"Why the hell not, Tidus? What are you hiding?" demanded Baralai.

"Not a damn thing. I just don't find it necessary to talk about my past right now," Tidus said.

"Fine. Let's talk about your friend, Reevo. Where did you to meet, anyway? Did you play for the Goers, too?" Baralai asked, reaching for a beer.

"No. I'm not into sports."

"That's too bad. It's a great way to meet girls."

"Yeah. I noticed. But, I have my own devices."

Tidus looked at Reevo. He had never known him to have a girlfriend. He wondered why not. He definitely seemed like the type. He frowned as he realized that he didn't know that much about Reevo at all.

"Where are the ladies of the house tonight?" Tidus asked, reaching for the last beer in the six pack.

Wakka grunted again.

"Paine's at the hospital, most likely. Her grandmother's sick. I don't know where the hell Rikku or Yuna is. I haven't seen Lulu," Baralai said, grounding out his cigarette.

"Rikku and Yuna went to the supermarket. I haven't seen Lulu," said Reevo.

"Nobody's seen Lulu today," Wakka finally said.

"You haven't seen her? Isn't she your girl?" asked Reevo.

"Ya. Maybe she met the girls at the supermarket."

_Maybe. Or maybe she's with her supplier, _thought Tidus. He was almost certain that's where Lulu was. He reached for the mail on the coffee table. There were three letters addressed to Baralai. Why the hell hadn't he collected it? There was a glamour magazine for Yuna, a sports magazine for Wakka, and a better homes magazine for Lulu. He noticed an envelope addressed to Rikku and two others to Paine. None for him. He put the mail back on the coffee table.

Baralai looked at his mail and tossed it back on the table. All three were from different fraternities on campus that were trying to get him to pledge. Maybe next year. This year, he just wanted to concentrate on becoming a better blitz player, kissing a lot more girls, and finding someone smart to copy his homework from. He'd already raided Lulu, Tidus, and Rikku's room for their homework in the classes he shared with them. He'd been copying from them since college began.

"Baralai, have you been working out lately? You were kind of slow in the sphere pool during our last game," said Tidus.

"Do I look like I need to work out?"

"No. But, you could still be out of shape."

"Jocks," grimaced Reevo. He was quite satisfied with his slender build.

"Have you even been in love, Baralai?" Wakka asked suddenly.

Baralai inhaled the smoke from his second cigarette sharply. He coughed severely for a few moments. He held up a hand.

"Love? Are you Wakka Morgan or an imposter?" he asked incredulously.

Wakka smirked. "Don't play with me, ya. It's a serious question."

"Yeah, well, why the hell are you asking me? There are two other guys in the room that's probably going to give you a decent answer."

"Love? Sorry, nope. I'm still waiting," Reevo lied easily. There had been a special girl in Luca, but a certain blond in the room had interfered. Yuna reminded him of her.

The room was silent as three pairs of eyes settled on Tidus. He felt the back of his neck redden. He didn't like being put on the spot.

"Well?" Baralai prodded. Anything to keep that subject away from him. He never thought about love. It just brought too many problems.

"I am in love. For the first time," Tidus finally admitted.

Wakka ruffled his hair. "That's good to know, ya. Me, too."

"You, too? No, Wakka, not you. It's bad enough Datto is walking around with puppy dog eyes all the time. And I think Talynda's getting to Botta. Jassu has been spending time with Phoenix since college started. Keepa…he's still with me for now. Letty's been out with LeBlanc several times since she broke up with Bartello this summer. No, not you, too, Wakka," Baralai complained.

Wakka shrugged. "It happened. I tried to stop it, ya. If it hadn't been for Mr. Issaru's class, I would have made it."

"It'll happen to you someday," said Reevo to Baralai.

"No. Never. I'm going to be a bachelor for life," he said, throwing a pillow at Wakka.

Wakka tossed it back. Soon a pillow fight had broken out amongst the four guys. Reevo took a wild swing at Tidus, knocking the mail to the floor. He hastily replaced it and continued in the fight. Unbeknownst to him, Rikku's letter had slid under the sofa.

* * *

Lulu entered the house late Thursday night. What an afternoon. After lunch with Seymour at the hospital, she had accompanied him to the Guado mansion to relax. She knew that Wakka was most likely very upset with her by now, but she would deal with him in the morning. She walked up the stairs slowly, her feet feeling very heavy. Seymour had shared two of his Larvatin pills with her. That would never be enough. She would have to have more.

She slipped past Wakka's bedroom doorway slowly. She didn't want to risk waking him up. She opened the door to her bedroom and slipped inside, closing the door quietly. She took off her shoes and sighed deeply, leaning back against the door.

"Where've you been, Lu?" asked Wakka.

"Oh, Wakka. Hello. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I'm wondering where the hell is my girl at one in the morning? Don't you know there's a rapist wondering the campus?"

"Oh, that. That's nothing to get all worked up about, Wakka."

He was sitting on her bed, his arms folded. "You didn't answer my question, ya."

"I've been at the library all afternoon. I have a paper to write," she shrugged, removing her jacket.

"I called you."

"Wakka, you can't use a cell in the library. It's prohibited."

"Why didn't you call me? I've been worried all evening."

"Over nothing. I'm fine as you can plainly see. And I did manage to get enough material for my paper," she lied confidently. She knew there was no way he would have been in the campus library. Fortunately for her, it was open twenty-four hours.

"I'm glad to see that your fine. But, Lu, next time, let me know. You stood me up for lunch, too."

"I'm sorry, Wakka. I really am. There's no need to get upset."

"I can't help but get upset. You've changed a lot lately. Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"No."

"What about those pills?"

"What pills?"

"The ones in the brown bottle."

"Oh. Those pills. Those were just aspirin I borrowed from Rikku. Don't be so suspicious, Wakka."

He stared at her intently. If he didn't know that he was in love with her, he could strangle her for telling such lies. But, staring into her scarlet eyes, he found it difficult to reprimand her. He just wanted to take her into his arms, and tell her that everything would be okay. But, she had to tell him what was wrong.

"Lu, I'm starting to worry."

"Don't worry. In fact, let me take your mind off it," she said, giving him a small smile.

"No, Lu, we need to talk…" he trailed off, as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans.

"Just relax, Wakka. Let me take your mind off everything," she promised.

He stared at her, fearing that he might already be too late to help her. He could see it in her eyes. She was different. Very different. However, before he could think about it further, her lips had found his. She hungrily attacked his mouth, her tongue jetting inside of his mouth. He felt his excitement go into overdrive. She ripped open his hoodie, lifting his t-shirt to run her hot lips across his bare chest. He wanted to deny her, but it just wasn't possible.

_Tomorrow, ya. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, _his mind promised as her kisses traveled lower with the same hunger as when she began.

* * *

"So, are you ready to do this?" Tidus asked, turning to Yuna. She nodded and took a deep breath. They were at the townhouse. She had told him that she wanted to talk to Braska about the drinking, but not alone. He had eagerly volunteered to join her, for moral support.

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Father?" she called.

Tidus stepped in with her, and closed the door. He followed Yuna into the living room. It was empty. Where was Braska?

"Father?" Yuna called out again.

They heard the sound of someone walking across the floor. A small woman with a pleasant smile greeted them. She had a nice pear shape that couldn't be disguised by her uniform. Her dark brown hair was brushed neatly into a bun.

"Hello, Yuna."

"Hi, Merlene. Is my father home?"

"Not yet. He's usually here a little after five."

"Oh. I'll wait for him."

"Who's your friend? He's a cute one."

"This is my boyfriend Tidus. Tidus, this is my father's housekeeper, Merlene."

"Hey."

"Hi, there. Would you kids like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. Tidus?"

"I'm good. Let's just wait for Mr. Riley."

"Okay, dears. I've got to finish my cleaning."

"Thanks, Merlene."

Yuna sat on the blue couch. Tidus sat beside her. They would have to wait now.

"I'm getting nervous now," she confessed.

"You should do something to take your mind off of it."

"Your right," she said, opening her purse. She pulled out her blue nail polish.

"What do you think your Dad's going to say?" he asked.

She placed his hand on her thigh. "Well, he's going to be upset at first, and deny he has a problem," she said, painting his pinky nail.

"But, if you've done this many times before, what's going to make him listen today?"

She continued painting his nails. "Well, I don't know. But, I've got to try. He's all I have now."

"Yuna, you have me, and you have Rikku, Lulu, and Rikku's family," he said, his eyes watching her paint his nails, but he said nothing. She seemed to be concentrating on her work.

"I meant…my immediate family. Isn't it weird that neither of us has siblings?"

_What's weird and even a little creepy is that you're painting my nails blue. _"My Dad…and Zalora didn't want any more kids," he said.

"I was told that my mother had a hard time delivering me and that's why my parents didn't have more children."

"Makes sense. Not to bring up bad thoughts or anything, but speaking of kids…you know I have to move out next month."

She paused in her painting. "Will she be eight months already?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The end of October."

"I wonder who will get your room."

"No one. I'm still renting it. Just in case, by some miracle…"

"I guess I'll have to find a new boyfriend," she said, looking up at him slyly.

"What?"

"Well, you can't be my boyfriend anymore," she said, grabbing his other hand to start painting his nails again.

"I guess you're right. Take your time and find a good guy, okay?"

"I already found one."

"I meant someone who's not so screwed up."

"Tidus…"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Yuna," he said, as they heard the front door open and close.

Braska appeared in the doorway, holding his briefcase. He smiled to see Yuna. Seeing his daughter always made him happy.

"Hello, Yuna. Tidus. What a nice surprise. What brings you by? Do you have grades for me to see?"

"Not yet."

Braska put the briefcase by the door and took off his coat. He hung it up in the hall and returned to sit in the recliner.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked her.

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about my last visit."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember it?"

"Is there something significant to remember?" he asked, though his mind was wondering why she was painting this boy's nails.

"The state in which I found you. Unconscious on the floor."

"Oh, that. I just fell asleep on the floor, Yuna."

"I think we both know why."

Tidus got up to sit in the windowsill, pretending interest in the evening Zanarkand weather.

"Yuna…I hope you're not about to start that again."

"Start what again?"

"You think I have a drinking problem, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You, Kinoc, and Cid. Everyone but me."

"Don't you think it must be true then?"

Braska sighed impatiently. "Look, if there a problem, I could easily admit it. I'm fine."

"You think you're fine."

Tidus turned from the window. He sensed a huge argument coming. He could feel it in the air.

"Yuna, I'm the adult here. I can take care of myself."

"Mr. Riley, she's just trying to help," Tidus intercepted.

Braska was about to tell him to mind his own damn business when he noticed the passion mark in the middle of his neck. He lost his train of thought. He had seen passion marks on Yuna, and now there some on Tidus. He had all the confirmation he needed that they were lovers. And he didn't like it one bit. Yuna should know better. Hadn't he raised her to believe that marriage should come first?

"Yuna, I would like to speak to Tidus alone," he said suddenly.

Yuna noticed the anger in his eyes. She didn't want to have Braska bawl Tidus out for coming to her defense.

"No. He's done nothing wrong. He's trying to defend me."

"It's not about that. Leave us."

Yuna looked at Tidus. He nodded. She sighed and left the room. Braska got up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He poured a drink and took a sip.

"Tidus. I'm going to ask you a question and hopefully you'll be honest with me."

"Okay," Tidus answered nervously. Why had he asked Yuna to leave?

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Immediately Tidus' mind thought of every worst case scenario that could happen if he said yes. He looked at the shotgun mounted on the wall. Was it loaded? There was no way this could end well. He wouldn't be able to say anything that would please Braska. Why had he asked him that? Was it obvious?

"It's taking you a long time to answer. Is that because the answer is yes?"

He wondered if Yuna wanted Braska to know the truth. Maybe. Maybe not.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Yes."

Braska grimaced and took a long swig from his glass. So, she wasn't pure anymore. His little girl was gone forever. Her innocence shattered. He angrily tossed his glass against the wall, frightening Tidus.

"It's all my fault. If I had been paying more attention. If I had been the father Yuna needed…this would never have happened. She was alone. She needed me to protect her. I should have warned her," Braska said dryly.

Tidus stared at him. _I would have still gotten it. _He was sure two bullets would have been lodged into his chest had Braska been blessed with the gift of mind reading.

"I do need help. They're right. I'm going to start attending meetings," he said, striding over to the telephone book.

Yuna reappeared in the doorway. She saw her father on the phone speaking with someone. She looked at Tidus. He gave her the thumbs-up sign. She smiled at him. She didn't know what he had done, but she was grateful.

* * *

Darcy rang the doorbell of the Mika house. She waited patiently, adjusting the big book she was holding. It was a wedding book. She wanted to discuss the details of the wedding with Tidus. It would be a small affair, of course, but she still wanted it to be nice. She had already picked out her wedding dress.

Reevo swung the door open. He raised an eyebrow. "Darcy?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Reevo. I don't know if you remember me…I went to Luca High…"

"Oh, yeah, I do remember you! What are you doing in Zanarkand?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Mine's a really long story."

"So's mine. What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for Tidus."

"I thought you broke up."

"We did, but, well…we're getting married."

"What?"

"Yeah. I even brought a book along so we can discuss it. Is he home?"

"Not yet. Come on in. I'll keep you company."

She followed him inside of the house and down the hall to the living room. He looked at her as she sat down on the sofa. She was obviously pregnant.

"You said you and Tidus are getting married. How's that possible? He hasn't mentioned it."

Darcy gritted her teeth. She didn't doubt that! "I'm pregnant as you can see. The laws here in Zanarkand say we have to get married."

Reevo grimaced. "That's good to know. So…you're pregnant by Tidus?"

"That's right."

"But…he's with Yuna."

"Not for long."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"I don't know. I don't usually see him until after six. Maybe practice."

Reevo had to admit to himself that he didn't know much about Darcy Crane. He just knew that she had been Tidus' girlfriend in Luca. Not that it had stopped him from caring on living in the fast lane. Reevo smirked thinking about a stamp he'd seen on a girl's arm. **Tidus Was Here. **He had seen that on a lot of girl's arms. Bickson had told him that Tidus carried a personal stamper. And after he'd slept with a girl, he branded her. What a fucking asshole.

"Why do you want to get married to that asshole?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Asshole? I thought he was your friend."

"Only at the clinic. I don't really know him."

"He spoke about you often."

"I was just trying to help him. He was really fucked up, okay?"

"I know. I'm marrying him because of the laws and because I love him."

He grimaced. "What? I bet he doesn't love you."

"I don't care."

"You're that serious?"

"Yeah. And I'll eliminate anyone that gets in my way. Got it?"

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here. If marrying that guy will get him out of my face, I'm the first supporter you have."

She stared at him, wondering why he didn't like Tidus. Almost everyone liked him.

"Why don't you like him?" she dared to ask.

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well…there was this girl. Do you know Bethany Tyler?"

Bethany? Bethany? Oh, yeah. Skinny blonde with an annoying laugh. "Yeah. I know her."

"Anyway, I thought that she and I would…"

Darcy laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. Was this guy serious? Why would a beautiful girl like Bethany give him the time of day?

"What the hell is so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing. But, are you serious? You're not her type at all."

"We had a lot in common. She lived across the street from my…me. Anyway, I was working up the courage to ask her out and…"

"Tidus beat you?"

"Yeah."

"When the hell was this?"

He smirked. "Don't act like you didn't know he was seeing other girls."

"I knew."

"That's another thing I never understood. If you knew, why the hell didn't you break up with him?"

"I told you, I love him."

"That doesn't mean you have to be a damn fool for him. I hope Yuna doesn't end up like you."

"Whatever happens to Yuna, she brought it on herself."

"Bullshit. I'm not about to sit around and wait for that arrogant jock to hurt her, if he does…"

"Why do you care? Oh, no. Don't tell me you're in love with her."

"I…I'm not sure if it's love…"

"Not you, too. Tidus thinks he's in love with her."

"He doesn't know what love is. He never did. So, it's a good thing you're marrying him. Yuna deserves a decent man in her life."

"I agree. And if it's you, I'm on board."

"You just want her away from Tidus."

"That, too."

They stared at each other for a long moment, contemplating each other. Darcy wondered if she could trust him. She could really use some help with the pregnancy. And he looked shady.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked her. The sooner Tidus left the Mika house, the better.

"I'm hoping by the end of the month. I'll only be seven months, but it's a good time."

"Do you think you could push it up? Like in a week?"

"I don't know. Are you home alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to tell you something…because I need to tell someone. But, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What is it?" he asked intrigued.

"I'm not really pregnant."

"What? You sure as hell look pregnant."

"It's a pillow."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll do anything to have Tidus in my life, as mine. I thought I was pregnant before the prom. Turned out to be a false alarm. I had left a message for Ti telling him that I was pregnant. So, instead of telling him that it was a false alarm, I let him keep thinking I was pregnant."

Reevo just simply stared at her. If he were Tidus, he would most likely wring her damn neck. But, he wasn't Tidus. She had to be the most conniving woman he had ever encountered. She trusted him with this secret. Why? Because she knew there was no way in hell he would ever tell Tidus.

"I won't tell anyone. But, what about the baby? You don't have a baby. When Tidus finds out, he'll divorce you."

"I'll worry about that later. I actually could use some help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call him sometime tomorrow and pretend you're my doctor."

"Why?"

"So he'll quit bugging me about my appointments. Call him up and tell him the baby's fine."

"What's in it for me? I could use some gil. I'm broke."

"I'll try to move the wedding up. Or get him to move out sooner. I can give you some gil, too. How's that?"

"Can you keep him occupied most of Saturday?"

"I don't see why not. I don't have my job anymore." She would have to give him some gil using the money she'd saved this past summer for her car. But, she reasoned, if he helped her, it would be for a good cause.

"Good. I have plans that involve Yuna. I need more time with her, and with Tidus here that's damn near impossible."

She longed to tell him that just like with Bethany, he didn't have a chance in the farplane with Yuna, either. He was delusional. At least she knew that she was pretty.

They heard the front door open and slam. "Anybody home, ya?" Wakka called out.

"In the living room," called Reevo.

"Have you seen Tidus?" Wakka asked, coming to the living room doorway. His hazel brown eyes settled on Darcy.

"No. Darcy's waiting on him, too. Where is he?"

"I don't know. What's up, Darcy?"

"Hi, Wakka."

"If anybody's looking for me, I'm in my room," he told Reevo.

"Alright."

Wakka disappeared, wondering if he should give Tidus a heads up about Darcy being at the house. Before he could call him, the front door opened again and in walked Tidus.

"Hey."

"Hey, listen, let me tell ya…" Wakka began.

"How'd you do on that economics exam? I barely made it."

"I don't want to discuss that. Believe me. Anyway, in the living room…"

"I want to go take a shower before Yuna gets home. She likes me clean."

"Tidus…."

"Shower first, Wakka."

As he made his way down the hall to stop by his bedroom first, he heard someone else call his name. He froze. Darcy. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. What the hell was it now? Then he mentally slapped himself. Something could be wrong with the baby.

He walked to the living room doorway. He was surprised to find Reevo in there as well.

"Hi, Darcy. What brings you by?"

"I thought we could go over wedding plans."

She watched the light die in his eyes. "What's to plan? I thought we'd have a simple, quick service at city hall."

"City hall? This is our first wedding. We have to at least have a nice ceremony."

"All girls look forward to their wedding, Tidus. You should know that," said Reevo.

"Right. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, come on in and have a seat."

"Let me take a quick shower first."

"Okay."

Tidus gathered his things slowly in his bedroom. He knew that Yuna was accompanying Braska to his first AA meeting, but he hoped she wouldn't be home too late. He had barely seen her this week. He left the room and walked into the bathroom. He had to admit that he liked living in the Mika house and didn't want to leave.

He got dressed after his shower and decided to humor Darcy and her wedding plans. He didn't care. He half listened as she described the flowers and her dress. Reevo sat in the recliner, listening, as if he didn't have anything else to do with his afternoon. The truth was he should have been out looking for a job. But, he hadn't had any luck yet. His housemates didn't know that he was out of Gil. Before Darcy had come over, he had raided all of their rooms for gil lying around. He'd found the most, almost 30 gil on Baralai's dresser. He'd found Paine's door locked.

He had to eat, and he hadn't spent any gil on food. He had been eating whatever he could find in the fridges. If helping this girl Darcy would line his pocket and get rid of Tidus, he was all for it. Besides, what did Tidus have to complain about, really? Darcy was a nice looking girl. He noticed that Tidus was barely listening to Darcy as she rambled on about bridesmaids and such. He just didn't understand what girls saw in this guy.

He got up to go outside to smoke in peace. He found Paine sitting on the porch, rocking slowly in the swing. She was smoking silently, lost in her thoughts. He didn't even know she was home.

"Hey," he said, sitting on the steps.

It took her forever to answer. "Hey," she finally said.

"Haven't seen you around. Are we getting on your nerves?" he joked.

"Yeah, but that's not it. My granny died this morning."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

She nodded stiffly. "I'll be fine."

Baralai's truck pulled into the driveway. He got out, laughing, with a pretty redhead by his side. Paine didn't say a word. She got up abruptly and left the porch.

"Wait, Paine. I want you to meet Val," called Baralai.

"Fuck off," she told him and continued into the house.

"What's with her?" he asked Reevo.

"She told me her granny died this morning."

Baralai felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Folene was dead? And Paine hadn't called him?

"Come on, Baralai. I thought you were going to show me why you're the star of the Abes," whined Val.

"Some other time. Beat it," he said, heading up the steps to walk inside of the house. He closed the door behind him.

"Some other time? Is he serious? How the hell am I supposed to get home?" complained Val.

Reevo shrugged. He didn't own a car nor did he care. He was used to watching jocks treat girls like crap. Val looked at him.

"I don't have a car," he explained.

"I know that. You don't look like you have much," she said, turning and heading down the sidewalk.

"Have a nice walk home," he called after her.

"Back when I was single, I might have given her a ride, if you know what I mean, ya," Wakka said, coming out on the porch and lighting a cigarette. He had gotten his car back. Finally. The police still hadn't found out anything about his accident. He just labeled it as negligence on his part.

"I think I do know what you mean, Wakka. She was pretty decent."

"Pretty decent? By my eyes, she was hot as hell."

"Yeah, but Lulu's…"

"Lu's what? You makin' eyes at my woman?"

"Not at all. But, I am a guy and let's face it, I've looked. I'm happy for you."

"I am lucky, aren't I?"

Wakka was about to reply when Seymour's car pulled up alongside the house. He rolled down the passenger window.

"Can we help you?" called Reevo.

Seymour held up a book. "Can you give this to Lulu?"

"What are you doing with it, ya?" Wakka demanded.

Seymour shrugged. "She left it in my car, Wakka," he said, his voice dripping with suggestion.

"What the hell was she doing in your car?"

"You'll have to ask her. Anyway, the text."

"I'm asking you."

Seymour looked at Reevo. He knew that there would be no reasoning with Wakka. "Can you give this to Lulu?" he asked him.

Reevo trotted down to the car and grabbed the book. Wakka started after him. Seymour hit the gas pedal and sped down the road.

"I want answers!" Wakka yelled after the car.

"Who was that?" Reevo asked.

"Lu's ex boyfriend."

"Okay. Well, here's her book."

Wakka snatched the book angrily. He had a feeling that when Lulu came home, they were going to have a big argument. It was inevitable. First, the pills. Now, Seymour. What was happening to Lulu? And most importantly, was he already too late?

**End of Ch. 7. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Goodbye Tidus**

Gatta stared at Rikku for the longest time, noticing the way her magnificent green eyes lit up with excitement. And she was excited as far as he could tell. She thought that she was onto something big here on the Zanarkand University campus. He hated to break it to her that she was just an amateur. She didn't have anything. Nothing. No real incriminating evidence. She was putting him to sleep with her theories.

"I'm telling you, Gatta, I'm going to be the one to bust the date rape crusader," she told him confidently.

"Date rape crusader? Rikku, there's no evidence that says the victims were on dates when the alleged rape occurred."

"See, that's what happens when you depend on someone else to get your scoop. I personally asked all of the victims myself. The rape did happen."

"Right. And no one knows what this guy look like? Was he wearing a mask?"

"I'm not sure. Some girls don't remember the incident at all. They say they woke up naked in their dorm rooms."

"Waking up naked in your dorm room doesn't exactly screams rape. Ever hear of having a wild night before?"

"Gatta, stop being ridiculous. Any girl would know if she'd been raped."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, we're covering the exam theft story. We need to find out who swiped Professor Maechen's answer keys."

"That's not more important than rape! You're kidding me! Answer keys? Go to the nearest fraternity house and you'll find them. I'm staying on the crusader story."

"Fine. If I can't convince you to leave it to the news station."

"You can't. You're unbelievable."

"I'm being realistic. It's been weeks since the last attack. What do you know about him, anyway?"

"Not much. Just a few details about the jacket he wears."

"What about the girls? Is there something significant about them?"

"Well…from what I gathered, they're pretty well off. So, maybe he's after their money."

"He was after something, that's for sure," Gatta said, taking a big slurp from the straw in his soda cup. This was why he had never been serious about Rikku. She just couldn't let anything go.

"Is the heat working in this building? It's freezing," Rikku complained, putting her coat on again.

"It comes off and on. I'll be glad to keep you warm."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Rikku. I don't bite."

"Cut it out, Gatta."

"What the hell are you going to do? Wait for Gippal's return?"

"Gippal isn't returning."

"Okay, then, stop being unreasonable. You're eighteen years old. Are you planning on being a old maid or something?"

"Of course not. When the right guy comes along…"

"That's me."

Rikku smirked. "Forget it."

Gatta sighed with frustration and listened idly to the weather report. There was a threat of a hail storm tomorrow. Great.

* * *

Jecht was watching the blitz game on television early Saturday afternoon. He hadn't gone to work because of the threat of the hail storm. He reached for the peanuts in the bowl on the table next to the recliner. He took a swig from his beer as the doorbell rang. Who could this be? He could interrupt Zalora's exercise, but he decided to answer it himself.

He opened the door and stared at a tall, casually elegant dressed man. Was he selling insurance?

"We don't want any," he said, preparing to close the door.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Stone."

Jecht paused. "That's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Braska Riley. I believe you know my daughter Yuna."

"Oh. Your Yuna's dad? Come on in."

"Thank you."

"Right this way," Jecht said, leading the way to his room. He could have taken Braska to the more guest worthy living room, but he liked for other men to see his trophies.

"Have a seat. I was watching the game," he told Braska.

"I see that you're a hunter."

"That's right. I like all things that require a lot of physical activity."

"Right. Anyway, Mr. Stone…"

"Call me Jecht."

"Jecht, I had a rather disturbing conversation with your son, Tidus, a few days ago."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure how to put this. I don't want to seem old fashioned…"

_Wearing loafers and you don't want to seem old fashioned. _"Go on."

"But, he divulged some rather disturbing information to me."

_Shit. The boy's told him about the drug abuse. _"Yeah?"

"Well, it's just that I raised Yuna to be a self-respecting, honest, and decent young lady…"

Jecht hid his grin. _Here we go again. Another upset father. _"I understand."

"And Tidus has mentioned that they have been intimate. This doesn't sit well with me."

_It usually doesn't. _Jecht had lost count of how many times he'd had this discussion with some girl's father.

"Now, Jecht, Yuna was raised in a very religious home, and we value things such as waiting until your married for sex. I've taught her that sex comes with love, and…"

_I wonder if there's enough time for Zalora to put some steaks up on the grill. I could go for a t-bone._ "Of course, Braska."

"I can't allow her to behave like some loose young girl in heat. There are laws here, and well, I would like to salvage some of her virtue. What I propose is…"

_Damn hail storm should have come in before he got here. Wonder if we can get that plumbing working by Tuesday. I believe so if Duchovny comes to work. He better or his ass is fired._

"So, what do you think? Do you think there's going to be a problem?" asked Braska.

_I guess I should have been listening. _"I don't think so. No."

"Good. Then, you'll speak with Tidus?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to speak with Yuna about it. I'm sure with Tidus' cooperation; she'll do what's right. You have to understand, I'm not trying to tear them apart."

_Shit. I really should have been listening. _"You do understand that if it hadn't been my kid, it could have been somebody else, right?"

Braska laughed with disbelief. "No, no. Yuna was fully focused until she met your son last summer. I'm sure you realize that he seduced her."

Jecht stared at him for a long time. "Yeah," he agreed slowly, taking a sip of his beer. He wondered if he had a daughter would he be in stage three right now. Denial. Straight from the _My Daughter's Not a Virgin Anymore _guide book.

"Well, I won't waste any more of your time, Jecht. I'm sure Tidus is a fine young man."

"He does okay. I haven't killed him yet. But, I think Yuna's a little infatuated with him."

"More than a little bit. I've never seen her like this."

"So, why not let nature take its course?"

"It will. In due time. If Tidus is serious about courting her, then he can do it properly."

"Braska, it's not the same when we were kids."

"It's the way I raised my daughter."

"Okay."

Braska stood up to leave. The doorbell rang again.

"Don't bother, Jecht. It's Darcy," Zalora explained, as she made her way down the hall. She paused to look at Braska.

"This is my wife, Zalora," Jecht explained.

"You look really young to be Tidus' mother. I'm Yuna's father, Braska."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

"What's Darcy doing here?" Jecht asked.

Zalora ignored him and continued on to the door. She let Darcy in. Darcy came in, carrying a floor length dress in her arms.

"What's going on?" Jecht demanded, standing in the hallway.

"I'm going to help Darcy hem her dress, Jecht."

"Hi, Mr. Stone."

"Hey. Is this really necessary? I thought the kids were going to do it at the hall."

"Well, I told Darcy that since we hadn't helped with the medical bills, we could have a small wedding here."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Please don't be mad, Mr. Stone. This is my first wedding. I want to do it right."

"It's clear that you already know how to a lot of things _right. _What did Tidus say?"

"We haven't told him. It's going to be a surprise," Zalora said, smiling.

"I don't like surprises," Jecht said.

"Come on, Darcy. Let's get started on the dress," said Zalora, leading her down the hall. Braska came to the doorway of Jecht's room.

He frowned. "What's going on here?" he asked, watching the women disappear down the hall.

Jecht sighed deeply. "You might as well know it all. You don't have to worry about my kid plowing Yuna anymore. He's getting married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. That girl is pregnant. So, Yuna's going to be fine."

"You got that right! And neither of them decided to tell me this. I won't have it. She's not going to be messing around with a married man."

"Of course not. He knows the rules."

"Thank you, Jecht. I think I'll pay my daughter a visit."

* * *

"I don't understand women, ya. I trusted Lu. I can't believe she's been seeing him behind my back," Wakka complained, as he paced Auron's living room.

"And have you found out why she's seeing him?" Auron asked calmly, looking for the right piece for his jigsaw puzzle. He was surprised by how much time he had on his hands since Wakka had moved out. He had started the puzzle the day Wakka had left.

"I haven't seen her yet. I didn't call her because I'm so pissed, I'll say something I'll regret, ya."

"Calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. She's a woman. She can never get enough attention."

"I doubt that's the problem."

"I don't mean physical attention, Wakka."

"Every guy on that campus has been eyeballing her."

"I'm sure they have. She has nice breasts."

"Auron!"

"They're huge. Anyway, when you speak to her, make sure that you listen. Let her do most of the talking."

"No problem. I don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I just told you. Say nothing. Let her talk. No glaring, either."

"Auron, there's more. I think she's abusing pain pills."

Auron looked up from his puzzle abruptly. "Wakka, that's a serious accusation."

"I think it's true. I've seen her taking a lot of pills."

"You have to get her help then. Wait. She'll be in denial."

"She's already in denial. What can I do? Should I tell her mother?"

"Maybe you should. We can't play with Lulu's life."

Wakka nodded. He didn't want to do anything that would harm Lulu. He wanted to help her become the Lulu that he knew and loved again. He picked up his jacket to leave. He knew what he had to do. He bid Auron goodbye and headed out into the night. He looked up at the dark threatening clouds in the sky. Shit. The hail storm was coming.

He got into his car and drove back to North Zanarkand. As soon as he pulled along the curb of the Mika house, it began to rain hard. He jumped out of the car and hurried up to the porch. The door was locked. He cursed and searched for his keys. When he had the door unlocked, he headed into the dark house. Why the hell was it so dark in here? He flicked on the hall light and nothing happened. Great. Where the hell was the fuse box in his big house? He groaned.

"Anybody home?" he called out.

"We're in the living room, Wakka," called Yuna.

"Right. Anybody got a flash light?"

His question was answered when a powerful beam of light was thrown into his eyes. He followed the beam of light to the living room.

"What happened to the lights?"

"The storm knocked the power out. Baralai got scared, so we're all cuddling in here," he heard Paine say from somewhere in the dark.

"Bullshit. Rikku got scared," said Baralai.

"I sure did," Rikku admitted. It was no secret in her household that she was afraid of the dark.

"Lu? Are you in here?" asked Wakka.

"I'm here, Wakka," she replied, closer to his right. Damn it. He knew there was no way he could talk to her now.

"I'm here, too, Wakka. Thanks for your concern," said Tidus.

Wakka stumbled over someone's feet trying to reach Lulu's position.

"Ouch, man," complained Reevo.

Wakka felt a warm hand. He smiled. Lulu finally. He sat next to her with relief.

"Where've you been?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"I really like you, Wakka, but not like that. Please let go of my hand," said Baralai.

"Your hand feels like a woman's!"

"I can't help it if I moisturize daily."

There was a deep snicker from somewhere in the room.

"I wonder how long the power will be out," Yuna said, placing her head on Tidus's shoulder.

"The storm's supposed to last all night," Paine said, lighting a cigarette.

"Great. All night with no power. I'm hungry, ya," Wakka complained.

"There's a bucket of fried chocobo on the kitchen counter," said Rikku.

"Sounds good. I'm going to navigate. Give me the flashlight."

Rikku handed Wakka the flashlight. He took it and navigated from the room. The room lit up as a huge flash of lightning greeted them. Rikku squealed, grabbing Lulu's arm for support.

"Hey, Paine, give me a cigarette," Baralai said, inching his way toward her corner.

"Just smoked the last one," she lied.

He reached blindly until he felt her leg. He settled against the wall next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"I mean, there are arrangements to make, right?"

"Not now, Baralai."

"Okay."

The sound of hail began to hit the sides of the house. Yuna snuggled closer to Tidus, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was wearing a new scent today. She felt so secure in his arms.

"I should have told Wakka to bring back marshmallows," said Rikku.

"I'll go get them," Lulu said, knowing that she needed to speak to Wakka privately, anyway. Reevo had told her that Seymour had given them her book.

Yuna felt Tidus lean down and smell her hair. That was odd. He'd never done that before.

"We should sneak away from the others back to your room," she told him quietly. He didn't answer.

Wakka came back. "Hey, Tidus, give me a hand with the beer, ya."

Tidus stood up and grabbed the beer from Wakka, placing it carefully on the coffee table. Yuna froze. If Tidus was helping Wakka, then…

"Reevo?" she asked.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Yuna. I'm a sucker for a lovely girl," he told her quietly.

She pulled away instantly. How had she made that mistake? Well, it was easy enough. She had been sitting between the two and forgotten that Tidus was on her left, not right. He had held her closely in his arms as if she really were indeed his girl.

Lulu sighed deeply in the darkness. Wakka had insisted that they discuss their problems when the storm was over. Only, she didn't think there were any problems. Not as far as she was concerned. Was it really so bad if she had spent some time with Seymour? They had dated for two years after all. Wakka was the new guy in her life. Someone farted loudly suddenly.

"Who was that?" Wakka demanded. He had just finished a meal. He didn't want to smell someone else's gas.

Rikku let out a giggle. "Sorry. The fried chocobo is deadly."

"Rikku," Yuna chastised as the smell filled the air.

"Oh, my Yevon. This girl can fart with the best of 'em," Baralai said, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Thanks for letting one rip, Rikku," complained Paine.

Rikku stifled her giggles. She had been holding the gas in for a while now. That one had actually slipped out.

"I'm going to bed," Reevo announced.

"That's a good idea," Wakka agreed. He had blitz practice tomorrow and work, anyway.

"Wait, Wakka. I'm scared," said Rikku.

"Come on, Rikku. We'll drop you by your room," said Lulu, reaching for her hand.

"Lady Yuna, may I accompany you to your room?" Tidus asked, standing.

"Yes, sir."

_To your room and to your bed, _smirked Baralai. Soon, he and Paine were the only ones left in the living room. Paine cleared her throat. She was uncomfortable being alone with Baralai lately. She didn't want him to think that she was vulnerable just because her granny had died. She sighed, thinking of the quiet burial she would have to start planning.

"Do you need some help getting to your room, too?" asked Baralai.

"Hell no. I'm used to seeing in the dark."

Baralai gritted his teeth. He was trying to be nice. Technically, he should be out knocking some skirt up across campus.

"Why are you home, anyway? I'm sure you could find a date," she said.

"You know damn well I could find a date. Sometimes, I feel like being at home," he said, thinking he had to go visit his parents soon. His father had said that he had something important to tell him.

"You think of this house as home?"

"Home away from home. Of course its home. It's our first home, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's weird, you know. I never planned to go to college."

"So why are you here?"

"I promised my granny."

"You mean to tell me that with your sweet, caring personality she didn't just assume you'd be married by the time you're twenty-one?"

"Screw you. She wanted to me to get out there more. She thinks I was too uncaring about having a social life."

"You are too uncaring. In fact, I think you just don't give a shit."

"I don't, but I'm trying anyway."

"Right. Well, let's hit the clubs tomorrow night."

"I'm in grieving, you know."

"I'm aware of that. But, seriously, would your granny want you sitting in your room crying?"

"I don't sit in there and bawl. But, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Let's go to The Shiva. Drinks on me."

"Drinks really will be on you if you piss me off once we get there."

"Paine, relax. It's not like it's a date."

"Of course not."

"Just two house buddies hanging out. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" Reevo asked the casually dressed gentleman on the porch early Saturday morning.

"I thought I would find my daughter, Yuna, here, but I think I've got the wrong place," said Braska.

"Oh, Yuna. She's here. You must be her father?"

"That's right. And you must be…?"

"Reevo. I'm one of Yuna's housemates."

"WHAT?"

"Yuna's housemates."

"I need to speak with her at once, please."

"No problem. Come on in. I'll tell her you're here. You can wait in the living room."

Reevo left Braska in the living room. He cursed himself silently for walking around in a dingy t-shirt and shorts. He wanted to make a good impression on Yuna's father. After all, he expected he would be spending a lot of time with his daughter soon.

He knocked on Yuna's door. "Yes?" she called out.

"Yuna. Your father's here."

She opened the door quickly, panic in her eyes. "My father's here? Did you greet him?"

Reevo shrugged. "Yeah. He's in the living room."

"Did you tell him that you live here?"

"I did. Was that a bad idea?"

She grimaced. Great. What a way to start the day. Why was Braska here, anyway? She was more than happy that he was attending his weekly meetings, but she didn't want a lecture today. She thanked Reevo and walked into the living room. Braska sat there quietly. Yuna sat on the sofa and waited. He had his fingers under his temple. She knew that he was in deep thought about something. He sat there for quite some time and then he finally turned to her.

"Yuna, I think that you have forgotten a lot of the things your mother and I tried to instill in your mind," he began.

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then, you know that I don't approve of you living here with boys."

"I know. It's not my house. I can't tell Mr. Mika who to rent out his rooms to."

"You're right. I hope that you are still behaving like a lady."

"Of course I am."

"I don't think so. In fact, Tidus confirmed it for me. I don't think you should see him anymore. He's not good for you, honey."

"But, Father…"

Braska held up a hand. "I'm still your father, and I still have a say in who I believe you should keep company with. Not Tidus. I'm sure that you know he is getting married soon. It would be in your best interest to find a more suitable young man."

"I know that he's getting married."

"And yet, you've been…carrying on with him nonetheless. This shames me, Yuna. I taught you better than this. You've been raised to follow the laws of Zanarkand, and most importantly, Yevon."

"Father, I still believe in those laws. I would never disobey."

"Then, you know that my word is final. I mean it. Break things off with Tidus or I'm going to insist that you return to the townhouse. I am still responsible for you until you marry."

"We're going to break things off soon, anyway. He has to move out next month."

"Convince him to move out this month. It's for your own good. Do you understand?"

Yuna debated carefully. She had never gone against Braska's wishes before. He was her father, after all. Her only parent left. If she alienated him, what would she have? And she did love him very much. Besides, would it really make much of a difference if Tidus left two weeks early?

"Yes, Father. I'll tell him that it's over."

Braska smiled gently and reached for her hands. He saw the sadness in her eyes, but he felt that this was right, nonetheless. She would survive this and move on with her life. Who knows, she might even marry better than he ever imagined. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Yuna. We're all each other have now. Don't disappoint me again."

"I won't."

He gave her a brief hug and stood to leave. "This is a nice house. The owner has done a fine job in keeping it up."

"Mr. Mika loves this house," she said dryly.

"Well, I'll see you soon, honey. Please take care of yourself."

"I'll come by to see you in a week."

She watched him leave, thinking about what he had asked of her. Was she ready to let Tidus go? Her heart said a million times no. Never. The disappointed expression on Braska's face helped her make her decision. She would tell him tonight.

While Tidus was away from the house most of the day, Yuna let Reevo talk her into some quiet painting time. She was actually glad to have another artist in the house. They had set up their easels in the living room. It was a quiet day. Lulu was at the bakery helping her mother. Rikku insisted that she had a case to solve, so she was out finding clues. Paine was downtown some place and Baralai was off with Botta and Jassu.

She looked at the bowl of fruit on the coffee table that she was painting. Reevo had told her that his specialty was painting portraits, but since there was no live model roaming the house, fruit would have to do.

"Hey, Yuna? Did Tidus ever tell you how we met?" Reevo asked, dipping his paintbrush into the yellow paint.

She frowned slightly. "I don't think so. Didn't you go to school together in Luca?"

"Yeah," he replied. He wasn't surprised that Tidus never mentioned Stanley Hill. He had probably convinced himself that he had never been there.

"Do you know a girl named Darcy?" she asked.

"I knew one that dated Tidus."

"Yeah, that's her. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"I don't know much about her," he said easily.

"Were she and Tidus happy together in Luca?"

He reflected. Happy? Maybe. Or maybe just scratching each other's itch. "They were a match made in heaven," he lied, crossing his fingers behind his back quickly.

"Really? So, they were serious?"

"Yeah. Big time. Everyone in school was envious of their love. It was so obvious. I wonder what happened."

Yuna decided not to answer. It wasn't as if she had stolen Tidus…not really.

"Do you think they could be happy together again?" she asked. A lot depended on his answer.

"I don't see why not. They shared something special once, so maybe they could find it again," he said, hiding behind his easel to hide his smirk. He was certain they had shared many things…sex, drugs, alcohol.

Yuna nodded. It made her happy to know that Tidus could be happy without her. She hated to think of him living a miserable life with Darcy. She thought about the baby. She felt jealous of Darcy for being able to share this gift with Tidus. She was certain that it would be a beautiful baby.

"I hear that Tidus is getting married to Darcy pretty soon. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm frustrated. I'm in the middle of this situation and I can't control it."

Reevo nodded. Darcy was playing them both for a bunch of fools. He wondered if he should really be a part of her scheme. He had already phoned Tidus, pretending to be her doctor. He had even faked a good accent. Tidus hadn't suspected anything.

* * *

Tidus entered the Mika house on Saturday night. It had been a long day. He had gone to blitz practice and then to work at The Tornado. Darcy had called him at work and cajoled him into taking her out to dinner, claiming she had a craving for pizza. He sighed and took off his jacket. He hung it up, wondering if he had time to take a shower before Yuna discovered him. He headed down the hall to his room.

"Hi, Tidus. Where've you been?" asked Yuna. She was sitting in his desk chair.

"Darcy had a craving for pizza, so I took her to get some."

"That was very nice of you."

"I have my moments of niceness. I need to take a shower."

She frowned. "Yes, you do. What's that smell?"

"Hey, I've been chopping onions all evening. Give me a break."

She smothered a giggle and watched him undress. He grabbed a few things and headed out to the shower. When the door was closed again, she got up and walked over to the window. She wondered if she could do what Braska expected of her. She could do it. Jacinda would expect her to obey her father's wishes. She knew this without a doubt.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Tidus came back in from his shower, a towel swathed about his slim hips. He was about to speak when she came from the window and wrapped her arms tightly about his waist.

"Hey."

"Just let me hold you for a moment, okay?"

"I've never had a problem with you holding me."

He moved to sit on the bed, with her arms still wrapped around his waist. He tried to keep good thoughts in his head even though he had noticed how dangerously close her head was to his private area. She sat back slowly, realizing where her head was. She looked up at him questioningly. He nodded slightly.

She slapped his thigh. "I'm not doing that!"

"Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you?" he tried to bargain.

"Tidus!" she protested, even though the thought alone of what he was suggesting made her temperature rise to overheat.

He smiled at her. He knew that Yuna was still way too innocent for what he was suggesting. But that's what he liked about her. It was refreshing to have a lover that didn't think she knew everything in the bedroom already. He walked over to his dresser to get dressed.

"Tidus, we need to talk."

"Okay. Talking is good, but not talking is better."

"I'm serious."

He turned to look at her. She did look serious. He nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"I want you to move out the Mika house."

"What? Why?"

"Because it'll make things easier for me if you just left already."

"It won't make things easier for me. And you're lying. Why are you saying this?"

"Because my father is so disappointed in me. He asked me to break things off with you today. I promised him I would."

"What about your promise to me, Yuna? You promised to stay with me until the end."

He knew that he was making things harder by being unyielding. But, she didn't realize what she was asking him to do. Leave her. Two weeks ahead of schedule.

"Don't do this. Don't make this harder," she pleaded.

"Yuna, how can you ask me to leave?" he asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Because I have to. It's important to me what my father thinks of me."

"Just tell him that we've cooled it, just don't make me leave."

"You know that would be a lie."

He nodded. "Probably. But I'm desperate."

She sighed heavily. "Then I'll leave."

He ran a hand across his face. "I don't want you to do that. I'll leave if it's what you want."

"Of course it's not what I want!"

He made a decision. "Okay. I'll leave tonight. It won't matter where I am in Zanarkand. I'll be thinking about you all the time."

"You can wait until morning, can't you?"

He shook his head. "No. It'll be harder to leave if I'm hanging out in the kitchen with everyone. And if I stay tonight, you know what's going to happen."

"What?"

He jerked his head toward the bed and sighed deeply. He should probably stay here tonight, and lay with her in his arms one more time. He wanted to. But, he rationalized; his wants had gotten him in hot water in the first damn place. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his large traveling bag. He put it on the bed and began throwing clothes inside.

_Wait. Don't go, _Yuna heard her brain screaming, but she said nothing. She silently watched him pack a good deal of his belongings.

"Are you moving in with Darcy?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Not yet. I'm going home."

She watched him put his black hoodie on and then he picked up the bag. He stared at her. She thought that she had seen a flicker of betrayal in his eyes.

"So, don't be a stranger, okay? Goodbye," he said, walking toward the door.

"Tidus wait," she said, running toward him. He opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. He had to leave now or he wouldn't. He backed up toward the door, looking at her as if he wanted to remember her face.

He opened the door and walked out, closing the door. Yuna stared at the door, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Goodbye."

**End of Ch. 8. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Return of the Garuda Flu**

"So, Baralai, how have things at college been going? We haven't seen any reports," Mr. Griffin said, as he poured scotch into a glass.

"It's not time for that," Baralai replied. His father had called him, explaining that he had something important to tell him. What could that be?

"You must be pledging for one of the prestigious fraternities, right?"

"Not this year. I have enough to deal with."

"Like what? Besides playing blitz ball and attending classes, you're schedule seems pretty free to me."

"I thought you had something to discuss with me."

What was the point in trying to carry on a casual discussion? Especially when there was business to discuss. Baralai usually didn't care about his father's business. Until the day came for him to take control, he didn't care.

"I've recently purchased a new piece of land. I plan to expand it, and turn it into a mini mall. It's in a great location."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"What the hell do you mean what does this have to do with you? You're the heir to the Griffin fortune. All of this will be in your hands. You'll control it. I expect you to know everything about Griffin Enterprises. You're almost nineteen years old. It's time you learned the robes. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is."

"Well, at least pretend that you're interested in the mini mall."

"I'm interested."

Mr. Griffin reached into his desk and pulled out a blueprint of his newly purchased property. He spread it out along the desk top.

"This is it. Isn't it large? We'll be able to have at least ten stores."

Baralai looked at the blueprint and frowned slightly. It seemed familiar to him.

"Where is this located?" he asked.

"Off Willmount Road. Why?"

"Willmount Road? There's nothing out there except a chocobo farm."

"There _was _a chocobo farm there. I'm tearing it down. It's my property now."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

For the life of him, he couldn't tell his father his real concerns. He just knew that he had to tell Paine what was going on, at least.

"Is there something I should know, Baralai?"

"No," he said, kicking himself for being a coward. But, if he told him that he wanted to keep the farm intact for a girl, his father would label him as weak, and he couldn't stand the thought of that. His father was a ruthless business man, and he expected Baralai to be just like him. In many aspects he was. He was particularly aggressive in the sphere pool and in the girl's beds.

"Fine. Then, we'll go out to the property sometime next week and take a look. I should examine what I've bought anyway."

"Dad. If there was a really good reason for you to keep that farm, would you do it?"

"If you can give me one, sure."

"Just asking."

* * *

Tidus woke up on a Tuesday morning with a sore throat. Excellent. It had been nine days since he had left the Mika house. He hadn't been by the house since Yuna asked him to leave. In a weird way, it was good to be home again. He hadn't taken many of his personal possessions with him when he had moved. In one week, he was going to move into Darcy's tiny apartment with her. She had paid him several visits. She didn't outright ask him why he was home again.

He cleared his throat and walked into his bathroom. He hoped he wasn't about to get sick. He was wrong. By the time he left his third class of the day, he felt faint. Datto caught up to him in the hallway.

"What's the matter, man? You don't look so good," he said.

"I don't feel so good, either," Tidus admitted.

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah. Or maybe I should go to Zuke."

"Let's go to Zuke. This is horrible timing. We have a game tonight."

"I know that. It's not like I planned this."

He followed Datto out of the building and across the campus. He paused for a moment. In the distance, he saw Yuna walking with Rikku and Reevo. They were heading inside of the opposite building. They seemed to be joking around about something. Some friend Reevo was. He hadn't called Tidus or come by to see him since he'd left. He watched Reevo hold the door open for the girls.

"Tidus are you coming?" called Datto.

Tidus started down the stairs, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. He lost his balance and stumbled down the last two steps. Datto balanced him.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Letty, suddenly appearing in the parking lot.

"He's sick as shit. Feel him. His skin is on fire," explained Datto.

Letty felt his forehead and frowned. "He needs to go to Zuke."

"Thank goodness you figured that out."

"Shut the hell up. Let's go," said Letty.

"Don't you have class?"

Letty shrugged. He could miss the lecture that Professor Maechen was giving today. This was more important and way more exciting. They both helped Tidus into Datto's back seat.

"So, what the hell is wrong with him?" Letty asked as soon as they were on their way.

Datto shrugged. "I don't know. I found him like this in the hall."

Letty turned around and looked at Tidus. "What's the matter, T? You got a hold of some bad stuff?"

Tidus could barely keep his eyes open. "I think so."

Letty leaned closer. "In or out of the bedroom?" he asked discreetly.

"No….it's not that."

Letty shrugged. These days you could never be too sure. He heard Mr. Isaaru had contracted a vicious STD last week from a student at the high school.

Datto headed into downtown traffic. "It's a good thing you're not dying. Look at this lunch traffic."

Tidus tried to hold his eyes open. Little did Datto know, but he was dying. He felt like he was going to vomit any second.

"He looks like he's going to puke," said Letty.

"Come on, Tidus. I just cleaned my car," complained Datto.

Letty grimaced as Tidus let loose on the backseat. Maybe he had a stomach virus. Or worse…the return of the Garuda flu. He was glad he had gotten his shot early. They finally arrived at the hospital. They helped Tidus out of the car and into the emergency room, placing him in the waiting room.

Letty and Datto walked up to the receptionist's desk and tried to explain what was going on.

"Does he have insurance?" the receptionist asked.

"He should. He plays for the Abes," Letty said, thinking the pretty receptionist might be impressed with that information. She wasn't.

"I'll need to see the card."

He exchanged a look with Datto. "Do you think he has his wallet?" he asked him.

"I don't see why not. Let's go check."

They both approached Tidus, who was barely conscious. "Go ahead, Datto. Reach into his pocket and get it," said Letty, knowing there was no way in the farplane that his hand was going to be that close to another guy's junk.

Datto reached over and patted Tidus quickly. "He doesn't have it."

"Back pocket?"

"I'm not reaching in there!"

Letty looked around the room. There was an old man watching television.

"Excuse me, sir," he called.

The old man looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you give us a hand here?"

"I guess. What's the problem?" he asked, slowly standing.

"Can you come over here?" They waited for the old man to shuffle over.

"What is it?"

"Can you reach in our friend's pocket and get his wallet?"

"What? Why can't you do it?"

"Well, um…we…"

"Forget I asked. Stupid kids. Where's the wallet?"

Datto shrugged. "Back pocket, we think."

"Hold him over."

Letty leaned Tidus to the side. They could see the bulge of the wallet in his back pocket. The old man reached in, and grabbed it. His hand was larger than the pocket. He tried different groping techniques and finally got it. He handed it to Letty.

"Maybe we should give you some gil," offered Letty, looking at the bills inside of Tidus' wallet.

The old man waved him off. "That's okay, sonny. Groping a young, firm ass was enough excitement for me today."

Datto and Letty stared at him; their mouths open as he went back to his seat.

"Dirty old bastard," Letty said, still checking the contents of the wallet. He finally found Tidus' insurance card. He went back to the receptionist's desk and handed it to her.

"Do you think we can get this moving along? He's barely conscious," explained Datto.

"I'm trying to hurry," said the receptionist.

They went back to Tidus and waited. The nurse came out shortly to get him. She asked an orderly to get a wheelchair. They watched Tidus get wheeled away.

"Now what the hell do we do? Should we call his folks?" asked Letty, noticing the delicious aroma in the air. It was definitely lunch time according to his stomach.

"Yeah, okay," Datto said, searching his phone for Tidus' home number. He found it and dialed the house.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to the cafeteria."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine."

"Hello?" Zalora asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Stone. This is Datto. One of the Abes. Anyway, I had to bring Tidus over to Zuke."

"What's the matter with him?"

_She's got a nice telephone voice. But then, the woman's a fox, too. _"I don't know. He got sick at school."

"I'm driving over right now. Where is he?"

"The nurse just came and got him."

"I'll be there soon. Thanks, dear."

"No problem, ma'am."

* * *

_Hey Rik, _

_I know that I said that you wouldn't hear from me again, but I felt like talking to someone besides my folks. You know. I'm still on the road, but it's not what I thought it would be. This is hard for me to say, but you were right. About everything. My singing and especially Joey. He is trying to exploit us. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in the middle of all of this shit. I can't let Spencer and Mallet down. They've stuck by this band forever. And they sincerely believe that what we're doing is okay. It's not okay. I wanted to be the front man for Penance, but it's not happening that way. You know. I don't know why I'm bothering you. If you decided to move on with your life like I suggested, then ball up this letter right now and throw it in the trash. But, if you still want to be my girl, then drop me a line and let me know. Everything I've got going is riding on your decision. If you write back and say fuck you, I'd understand. But, if things are cool and we can get back together, then I'm quitting the band and coming home. I need to know soon, okay? We're supposed to be in Kilika for three weeks. If I don't hear from you by the time we leave, then I guess I have my answer, right? No hard feelings. I haven't met anyone since I've been on the road that can compare to you. I'm not going to lie and say I've been celibate, but those were just flings for relief. I know it's been a long time, but I still care about you. And I want to get to college before I waste a whole year for nothing. I know I said I didn't want to go to college, but since I've been on the road, I've been realizing that you were right again. So, contact me soon. Okay? _

_Gippal._

Gippal stared sullenly into the burning camp fire. He hadn't heard a word from Rikku yet and he had sent that letter over a week ago. He supposed it was safe to say that things were truly over for them. How stupid of him to be excited about the prospect of returning home and reclaiming his girl. Even more stupid to think that she might be waiting for him. Actually, he just wanted to hear from her. He missed her. He wondered how college was going for her.

"Hey, Gippal. What are you doing over here all alone? These island girls think you're cute," said Knaves, knawing on a piece of pig.

"Not tonight, Knaves. I just want to be alone."

"You've been spending a lot of time alone lately. You're not thinking about ditching us, are you?"

"I'd never ditch Spencer or Mallet."

"What about me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Why lie about it? He resented Knaves more than he could ever dream of. After all, it was his voice that was getting the recognition that should be his.

"I think you might want to try being more nice to me."

"I have been nice to you. Are you threatening me?"

"Not you. Penance. You couldn't survive without me. Joey doesn't want me unhappy."

"How can you be unhappy? You're singing my songs, traveling with my band, and getting the recognition that should be mine?"

"But it's not me that's on the stage. So, you see, we all have to sacrifice something."

"Sacrifice, huh? More like keeping the eye sore off the stage."

"There you go being mean again! I'll have to have a word with Joey about this."

"Go ahead. In case you're not aware, I haven't signed anything with Joey."

"I'm aware. You haven't signed yet, but you will if you want the major fame."

"And at what price?"

"I'm sure you'll be willing to pay. You want this badly. I have to rest my pipes now. Goodnight," he said, turning to head back to the hotel. His wide hips swayed in the night air.

_Fuck you. I don't need you. _

"Aren't you Gippal? The lead singer for Penance?" he heard a girl ask.

He nodded. "That's right. You know my band?"

They had only performed three times since they had been on the road.

"I saw you in Luca opening for Tromell and the Guado. You guys are going to make it. You have a fantastic voice."

"Yeah," he said, staring into the fire again. Fantastic.

* * *

"Reevo, this was really nice of you. You didn't have to cook dinner for the whole house," Yuna said, as she sat behind the counter.

He sprinkled some pepper into a saucepan. "I don't mind. It's the least I can do." _Especially for Baralai since he paid for the food. _

Yuna didn't bother to mention that the whole house wasn't present for the meal. Tidus was missing. She sighed deeply and tried to concentrate on her sociology homework. She couldn't concentrate. She wanted to call Tidus, but she wasn't sure that was a good idea. After all, hadn't she asked him to leave? She had been trying to catch a few glimpses of him around campus to no avail.

"Are you a good cook, Yuna?"

"I do okay. My father hasn't complained."

"He seems like a nice man. Where's your mother?"

"She passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, what happened between you and Tidus? If you don't mind talking about it."

"Well, you know that Darcy is pregnant. They have to get married. It was just easier to break things off now."

"You know there are other guys out there, right? Any guy would be lucky to have you as his girl," he said, slyly watching her out of the corner of his left eye. She was blushing just as he expected.

"Thanks, Reevo."

"I mean it. I never understood how a smart girl like you could get involved with a guy like Tidus, anyway. He's not a good guy, Yuna."

"He is to me."

"That's because you obviously don't know everything about him."

"If he wanted me to know those things, he would have told me."

"Makes you wonder why he hasn't, huh? Because he's ashamed of his behavior, that's why."

Yuna was feeling uncomfortable speaking about Tidus behind his back to another guy. Anyway, wasn't Reevo supposed to be his friend? Why was he saying these things?

"What behavior?" she couldn't help asking. He had peaked her curiosity.

He turned to give her a pointed stare. "Yuna, don't be naïve. Tidus is far more experienced than you. I'm sure you know that."

She could tell that he knew a lot of things that she didn't. Sure. She never questioned how or why he knew what he knew. She liked to think of him as inexperienced as she was. They were learning together. They were a team.

"I don't believe that he's been with a lot of girls. He's too nice for that."

Reevo shook his head and stared at her with pity. "That's an act. Played to get any girl on her back. It never fails."

"That's not what happened!"

"Are you sure? He's pretty convincing. Why do you think Darcy is so crazy about him? You're not much different. Both of you have fallen under his spell. But, it's not too late for you. He's gone. This is your chance to start fresh. Do you want that, Yuna?"

"I don't know if I can go on without him."

Reevo stared at her. What the hell was Tidus doing to these girls? "Yuna, sure you can. I promise."

"I guess you're right. Eventually, I'll have to move on."

"That's a positive attitude. You're on the right track."

She looked down at her text again. She hoped Reevo was right. She would have to get over Tidus. It wasn't optional.

* * *

"You've been seeing that Guado bastard behind my back! Of course I'm mad!" Wakka screamed. He had finally cornered Lulu to "discuss" her visit with Seymour.

"Wakka, please calm down. I ran into Seymour at the library. He offered me a ride home."

"You own a car," he pointed out, his arms folded. He wasn't backing down today. He had heard enough excuses from Lulu.

"I had a really bad headache that day," she tried to explain.

"Lu, I know you think I'm just some stupid jock, but if you had a headache why did you stay out so late?"

She almost smiled. She hadn't thought Wakka capable of remembering the details of that night. She scrambled for another excuse, and came up empty.

"Wakka, I told you. I was doing research."

"It's not really about the library stuff. It's about Seymour. You don't think nothing's wrong with you spending time with him? You're ex-boyfriend, ya?"

"You don't think there's anything wrong with being upset about it?"

"I got a right. You're my girl now."

"Wakka, I can still be friends with whomever I want."

"Friends, sure. Who wants to be friends with an abuser?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come off it, Lu. I know he used to beat you up."

"I never told you that."

"You didn't have to."

She stared at Wakka for a moment. Was this disagreement really about Seymour or was it something else hidden beneath the surface?

"I don't want you seeing him," Wakka stated firmly.

"I just told you, Wakka. I'm free to see whomever I want."

"Not while you're my girl. So choose now. Me or him."

"Choose? There's nothing going on between him and me!" she cried, exasperated.

"Then what's the problem with cutting him loose?"

"It's not him, it's the…"

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Pills?" he guessed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Is he giving you pills?"

"Why would he give me pills?"

"I don't know. Tell me the truth."

"He's not."

"Fine. Then you won't have a problem with me asking him about it."

"Wakka, don't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"You can't treat me like a damn child that needs checking up on!"

"Then level with me."

"I did."

"Fine. I'll be back in a while," he said, heading to her bedroom door.

"Wakka, wait! Okay. He gave me a few pills, but it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Don't you think there's a problem if Seymour has to give you pills?"

"There's not a problem. A few pills aren't something to get all riled up about."

"Lu, I think you need to talk to someone."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, you think I have a problem, huh? Just like Dr. Woodsy. Well, screw you, too. Just because I happen to suffer from shoulder pain, doesn't mean that I have a problem."

"Lu, I care about you…"

"If you really cared, you would believe me when I say that there's not a problem."

"I can't."

"Well, that's your problem."

"What's it gonna be, Lu? Me or the pills?"

"Wakka…don't…"

"Answer."

She knew the right thing to do would be to tell him that of course her choice was him, but she didn't want to give of the pills just yet. Her shoulder pain hadn't eased. She watched the disappointment appear in his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Lu," he said, turning to leave the room. He slammed the door hard.

* * *

Jecht stared at his feverish son as he lay in bed, tossing and turning. The doctor had said that he had contracted the Garuda flu. He wasn't surprised. It was that time of the season. Luckily, he and Zalora had already had their shots. He wondered if he should go to work.

"Jecht, what are you doing? You're going to be late for work," Zalora said, appearing in the doorway.

"I don't know if I should go."

"Tidus will be fine in my hands. Besides, what are you going to do? Watch him toss and turn in his fevered state all day?"

"I guess you're right. Call me if he gets worse."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in my hands. I won't take my eye off of him," she promised.

Jecht was about to leave, but for some reason, Tidus moved, throwing himself off the bed. He lay at Jecht's feet.

"What the hell? Did you see that?" he asked Zalora, as he bent down to Tidus. "Don't worry, son. Zalora's going to make you better."

He thought that Tidus was shaking his head and trying to say no. He even tried to grab Jecht's leg. _Dad, don't leave me with her. She's going to molest me. Please._

"He must be delirious. Let's get him back in the bed, Jecht."

The two of them helped Tidus back into bed. Zalora pulled the blanket up to his chin again, ignoring the fact that he was already sweating.

Jecht couldn't help but worry. He would have to keep an eye on the situation.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm going to take good care of you. You'll be better in no time," Zalora promised when Jecht had left for work.

She reached over and brushed a few strands of Tidus' damp hair off his forehead. She understood that the Garuda flu was an awful thing to come in contact with. She noticed that Tidus was shivering a bit.

"Why are you shivering? I guess you have some chills, huh? Well, that's nothing a nice warm bath won't fix."

Under his heavily lidded eyes, Tidus saw her leave his bedroom. He wished he had the strength to run. A bath? Not by her! He struggled to speak. His throat was so sore, the effort hurt. He wondered if he could roll onto the floor again. There was no way Zalora could lift him. He'd lay there until Jecht came home, but he would be safe. He tried to roll, but the effort made him weaker.

A short while later, Zalora came back into the bedroom carrying a basin of warm water.

"I used to be a nurse before I met your father. I bet you didn't know that," she told him.

_Nurse or no nurse, I don't want you looking at my junk!_ He tried to speak again. "N…."

"Don't try to talk, dear. After the bath, I'm going to fix you some soup. You'll like that. And then I'll give you another dose of medication. You'll sleep the day away."

She pulled the blanket back and started unbuttoning his pajama top. Tidus hadn't slept in the blue pajamas he was in now in years. Jecht had put him in them.

"My, darling, how you're growing," she said, as a hand slid across his muscular chest.

"N….."

She reached for his pajama bottoms, not noticing that his hand was holding onto the waist band. She pulled on them. Frowning, she finally noticed the hand. She was almost amused. She knew what kind of boy Tidus was deep down. She'd seen the evidence. Why he was trying to be coy around her was beyond her.

"Sweetie, you need to be cleaned."

She tugged on the pants again. Still, he wouldn't let go. Where had he gotten the strength?

"Don't make me get nasty, Tidus," she warned.

As if in response to her challenge, his other hand settled on the waist band of his pants. She sighed with impatience and gave his pants a strong tug. No use. He was holding on too tightly.

"Fine. I'll make you let go one way or another," she promised, leaving the room again.

Tidus wondered where she was going. To get a knife to cut off his hands? It was taking her a long time to return. He heard talking in the distance. His lids felt too heavy to stay alert. He drifted off into sleep again.

When he woke, he saw Jecht sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Hey. I couldn't stay at work."

Tidus was glad he was back. They both heard the beeping of his phone as it lay on the dresser. Jecht got up and walked over to it. He looked at it.

"It says you have a new text message." He flipped the phone open. He walked over to the chair again.

"It's from Yuna. I wonder what she said. Should I read it?"

Tidus stared into his father's impish eyes. How could Jecht toy with him when he was so sick? He knew damn well he wanted to know what Yuna had said.

"I'll read it. It says 'Hi. I was thinking about you. I miss you. Especially at night.' Woo! I wonder what goes on at night. Are you turning this nice girl into a not so nice girl?"

Tidus just lazily stared. It was good to know that Yuna missed him as much as he missed her. He wished she were here to take care of him.

"Should we text her back? Yeah, we should. I'll say 'Good to hear from you. I miss you, too.' How about that? Cause we both know you miss her," Jecht shrugged. He attempted to text Yuna back. He was getting frustrated.

"Zalora!"

"What is it, Jecht?"

"I'm trying to text Yuna, but my thumbs are too big. Help me out."

"Sure. What are you trying to say?"

"Tell her that Tidus misses her and…he loves her."

Tidus almost bolted out of the bed. He had never said that to Yuna! And he sure as hell didn't want to say it in a text message!

"Jecht, he doesn't want to say that. He almost fell out of the bed again."

Jecht chuckled. "Relax. I'm just kidding. Should we tell her you're sick?"

Tidus wanted to say yes, but he shook his head no.

"Darcy's coming over to see you. I told her you were sick," Zalora said, staring at him intently.

He glared at her. She glared back, as if to say this was his punishment for being defiant earlier. He had to get better soon. And out of this house again.

* * *

Paine stood in the cold, staring at the freshly dug grave where her granny had been buried. It had been a simple service. Only her and the maester. She put a cigarette in her mouth and inhaled deeply. Folene had given her the gil that she had received for the sale of the farm. She thought that Folene should have gotten a lot more for the property. Some businessman had hoodwinked her old granny. She kept the gil in her room at the Mika house. She would transfer it to a bank later. It wasn't important right now.

"Well, granny, I'm the last Gardner here. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Stop talking to a grave for one thing."

She turned to see Baralai walking down the dirt path. She scowled. She didn't feel like being bothered with him today. He was dressed in a long black coat, with a crisp white scarf that matched his headband. How had he even known where the burial was, anyway?

"I need to be alone, Baralai. But, someone with the tiniest bit of empathy would know that."

"Empathy? Sorry. Fresh out."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not like I didn't know you're grandmother, Paine. She liked me. She would want me here."

"She liked you because she didn't know you."

"I didn't come out here to fight."

"Then why did you come out here?"

"To say goodbye to Mrs. Gardner. What else? I certainly didn't come to watch you feel sorry for yourself."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. Geez, Baralai, did anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole?"

"Not recently."

"Well, let me be the first. Get lost."

"Nah. I haven't paid my repects yet."

Paine gritted her teeth to keep from punching him. She looked down at her granny's grave wondering why in Spira Folene thought she should marry Baralai? No way. Never.

"The farm is going to be destroyed. A shopping mall is going to be in its place," Baralai said without emotion. He thought she should at least know.

"A shopping mall? I'm not going to allow that to happen!"

"There's not one damn thing you can do about it. It's going to happen."

"When I find out who bought it, I'm going to buy it back. I still have the gil."

"And what if the buyer doesn't want to sell?"

"They will. I plan on fighting tooth and nail for my farm. It belongs to me, not some rich jerk that's trying to expand his bank account."

Baralai stared at her. Did she know it was his father? She couldn't. He was impressed that she still had the gil to buy the farm back. Perhaps his father would listen to reason, and find another piece of land to purchase for his shopping mall. He hoped so. He didn't want to be in the middle of the feud.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Mr. & Mrs. Tidus Stone**

"I'm fixing a sandwich, Ti. Would you like anything to eat?" Darcy asked, as she moved to the small kitchen area of her apartment. She looked over at Tidus, who was sitting on her couch, his head buried in a book.

"I'm okay," he muttered. He wasn't really okay. Living with Darcy was exquisite hell on Spira. He had only been here for a week and already he was tired of being here. How the hell was he supposed to marry her and live here forever? Well, not forever. There wasn't any room for a baby here. He felt claustrophobic here.

Darcy fixed her sandwich in silence. Had she noticed how moody Tidus was all week? Of course. Did she care? Nope. In one week, they would be married. She had convinced him to go ahead and get it over with. Why the hell did he have to make this so difficult? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that they were supposed to be together? Sure, she wasn't really pregnant, but it was a sign, wasn't it? Some form of fate. Speaking of the fake pregnancy, she had almost been busted twice. She had to remember to always get dressed in the bathroom even when Tidus wasn't here. He had even tried to touch her stomach, but she had moved out of the way, claiming she was uncomfortable having someone else touch it.

The wedding couldn't come quick enough for her. She had decided that she would come clean with him on their wedding night. What could he do about it then? Zanarkand laws wouldn't make a divorce easy for him. It would take months before anything was finalized. And he still wouldn't be able to be with Yuna. Adultery wouldn't sit with the courts well. She was tired of the lying a little bit. But, most importantly, she was tired of the heavy pillow she was carrying.

She sat at the small table to eat her sandwich. "What are you reading? Is it for an assignment?"

"Uh, huh."

She took a hasty bite out of the sandwich. He was annoying her. He didn't really talk to her when he was at the apartment, which wasn't often. She usually didn't see him until late afternoon. She knew that he had been sick, but he was fully recovered.

"Who are you inviting to the wedding? You should invite your teammates," she said.

"I'm reading, Darcy."

How could he find schoolwork more interesting than her? Even "pregnant", she still considered herself a very good catch. She was going to look beautiful on Saturday. Her dress was beautiful. She hadn't even told her father about it. The last time she had spoken to him, he warned her that things were going to blow up in her face. _What does that old bastard know? _Tidus finally closed his book and placed it aside. He turned to look at her.

"Darcy, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Anything."

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. Even though it's the law."

"Yeah, but if it weren't…"

"I'd still want to marry you, Ti. I care about you a lot. I know that you think you're in love with Yuna…"

"I am in love with her."

"Guys like you don't fall in love. Besides that, I believe that with your full cooperation we can build something here. Something to pass on to our child. We could be happy together if you just gave it a try. We don't have to pretend to love each other. I'm just talking about a friendship. What do you say?"

"Friends, huh? I guess that would be okay."

"See? Doesn't that make this seem somewhat tolerable?"

"A little bit," he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay. So, stop acting so moody."

"I have been moody, haven't I?"

"Yeah. It's out of character."

"Sorry. I'm going to give this a real try. There's no reason why we can't be happy, right?" he asked, though his heart was singing another song. The first word to each verse began with never. Never gonna make love to Yuna again. Never gonna kiss Yuna again. Never gonna marry Yuna.

She got up from the table and walked over to throw her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come around. We'll be happy, Ti. I promise."

"Yeah."

* * *

Yuna and Rikku stared at each other across the kitchen counter. After Wakka had stormed out of the house last week, they knew something was wrong with Lulu. Now, they sat, pondering what to do about it. After all, Wakka hadn't told them anything. He had just left.

"Should we go up and try to talk to her?" asked Rikku.

"We can give it a try."

They left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to the second floor. Yuna knocked on Lulu's door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's us. Me and Rikku."

"Come on in."

They entered the pink decorated room and found her sitting at her desk. It seemed like she was typing a report on her computer.

"Lulu, can we talk to you?" Rikku asked, sitting on her bed.

"Sure, Rikku," she replied, but she didn't stop typing.

"Why did Wakka leave?" Yuna asked, conspicuously looking around the room for any signs.

"You would get a better answer from him, Yuna. We had a disagreement. He got angry and stormed out."

Rikku's widened eyes met Yuna's. _And you're not pissed about it? You don't want me to find him, jump on his back and pull his hair out? _

"You seem to be taking it pretty calmly," Rikku observed out loud.

Lulu sighed. "Well, what am I supposed to do? When Wakka calms down and realize that there weren't any real problems, he'll be back. He even left most of his things."

"What kind of problems did he think you had?" Yuna asked.

"I would rather not discuss it. It's between us."

"That's not fair! We tell you everything!" Rikku complained.

"Not everything. Yuna, did you tell me that Tidus' ex-girlfriend was pregnant? Rikku, did you tell me that you were working with Gatta?"

"I was going to explain…" Yuna started.

"Wakka told me," Lulu interrupted.

"I could have sworn I had shouted it from the rooftops that I was working with Gatta!" Rikku yelled.

"Well, you didn't. How could you even consider working with him? Did you forget why you two broke up?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black! How could you see Seymour? Did you forget?" Rikku retaliated. See, Lulu wasn't the only one that could find out things that no one was supposed to know. After all, she was on the hunt for the date rape crusader. She frowned. Gatta had begged her to change that name over and over, but she thought it had a nice ring to it.

"This is different. That was only a social meeting. You're working with Gatta. Didn't you once dub him Mr. Hot fingers?" Lulu asked, finally turning away from her computer screen.

"I did," Rikku admitted.

"Well?"

"I need the work. My Dad can't support me forever. I need to…um…feel independent. Yeah, that's it."

"Right. Or maybe you're still attracted to Gatta and couldn't resist?" Lulu teased.

"Lulu! Don't tease her!" Yuna warned.

"Is it my fault if she's still attracted to a certain dark-haired, dark eyed islander? The boys from the islands can be irresistible," said Lulu.

"Then why are you fighting with yours?" Rikku asked again.

"Never mind. If you girls will excuse me, I have a paper to finish writing. Thanks for dropping by," Lulu said, turning back to her computer screen.

Rikku resisted her urge to toss one of the big pink pillows at Lulu's head. It was just like her to close the subject abruptly. They left Lulu's room and headed back to the kitchen. They passed Baralai in the hall, dressed in his Abes uniform.

"You have a game tonight?" Yuna asked him.

"Yeah, that's right. But, a true Abes fan would know that."

"I am a true fan," Yuna complained.

"Well, that being the case, I don't have to tell you what time the game starts," Baralai said, heading down the stairs.

"I have to find out what time the game starts," she said to Rikku. It would be the first time she'd seen Tidus in almost three weeks.

"It starts at seven. They're playing the Psyches, that's how I know."

Yuna looked at her watch. It was five thirty. She hurried down the stairs to her room to get dressed. She had to get to the stadium early enough to buy a ticket. Abes tickets didn't last long. She frowned as she got dressed. Wasn't Lulu going to the game? She never missed the Abes games. Even before she begun to date Wakka.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm out here. It's cold as hell," Paine complained, as she wrapped her coat around her slim body tightly. It was the coat that Baralai had bought for her last winter. A fact that she still didn't know. She was glad to have it. The wind was merciless tonight. The sound of the screaming fans filled her ears.

"It's cold, but the Abes are winning," Yuna yelled into her ear.

"Go Psyches!" Rikku screamed. A few die hard Abes fans gave her dirty looks.

Yuna turned her attention back to the sphere pool. She could see that Wakka had the ball. He was making his way across when he was blocked by two Al Bhed Psyches. He was tackled hard by one, but still managed to hold onto the ball. This was the last four minutes of the game.

Paine sat pensive. What the hell was Baralai doing? He hadn't left the pool yet. His two minutes were almost up. This was the last game before blitz season was over. Blappa tackled Wakka hard, and stole the ball. He took off toward the opposite end of the pool. Wakka followed closely.

"Get him, Wakka!" someone yelled.

Datto appeared beside Wakka and he tackled Blappa hard. Blappa stumbled, but he managed to continue on. He was almost close enough to try to score. Wakka decided to take him out. He tackled him very hard, but Blappa refused to let go of the ball. He swam on and kicked the ball toward the opponent's goal. Keepa saw it coming. If he could just reach further…the ball went past his outstretched hands and into the net. The buzzer sounded. The score was tied.

Paine noticed that Baralai was still in the pool. She was beginning to get worried. Why the hell didn't he just leave already? She saw him in a huddle with Datto, Tidus, Wakka, and Jassu. They broke away and the game began again. Two minutes left.

Baralai breathed deeply. His vision blurred a little bit. He knew that his time was up, but there was no way in hell Coach Luzzu would let him leave the game with only two minutes left. He would just have to force his way through the pain. He took off down the pool after Nimrook. He tackled him hard, and stole the ball. He could feel his lungs collapsing. He had to at least make a good pass. He swam toward the opposing team's goal. He looked to his left and right for his teammates. Datto was too far to make the pass. Tidus was closer, but he didn't really want to pass it to him. He was about to pass to Wakka, when Wakka was grabbed from behind. He sighed deeply, the clock ticking. He made the pass to Tidus, who caught it and kept going.

Baralai's vision darkened. He struggled to fight it. He could see three Psyches ganging up on Tidus, but what could he do? He could barely stay awake. He saw bits of blood seeping into the water from his mouth. He had to get some air.

Tidus saw the three Psysches blocking his path. There were only seconds left. What could he do? He was pretty sure he could make the shot if…he headed toward the surface of the pool. Baralai watched Tidus. What the hell was he doing? He watched him blast threw the water, letting go of the ball. He flipped upside down, and kicked the ball into the water. It swirled past the heads of the Psyches and into the goal. The crowd erupted into cheers. Baralai stared. He would have been geninuely impressed if he could breathe. He headed for the exit of the pool.

Paine was watching his every move.

"Look at Baralai. He's so selfish! He didn't even stay to congradulate Tidus!" Yuna fumed.

Paine didn't say anything. She stood up so she could see Baralai leave the pool. When his feet landed on the concrete, he collapsed. Without thinking or waiting to explain, she rushed through the crowds. She had to hurry. A big, surly guy stood in the way.

"Hey, missy. Slow it down. We're all here to enjoy the game."

"Move out of my way!"

"Why don't we just talk about it?"

Without thinking, Paine threw a punch into his chin and continued running. Damn Yuna for those crappy seats! She was almost out of breath by the time she reached the player's seats. Coach Luzzu and someone she didn't know were hovered over Baralai.

She ran up to their sides. "Miss, this isn't the time for an autograph," Coach Luzzu warned.

"I know what's wrong with him," she said, forgetting the promise she made to Baralai. Seeing his unconscious face lying there made the choice for her.

"We've called the paramedics. He's not responding," the other man said.

"Where is his coat?" she demanded.

"What? We've got a blanket here," Coach Luzzu said.

"Never mind. Just tell me where his coat is. Quickly. Please."

"Come with me, Paine. I'll show you," Wakka said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the locker room. They ran to the locker room.

"I hope like hell he didn't decide to lock it tonight, ya," he explained to her. She didn't say anything. They found Baralai's locker. Thank Yevon he was careless enough to leave it open. She reached into the pockets and found his inhaler.

Wakka stared. "What's that?"

"I can't explain now, Wakka. We have to help Baralai."

He followed her back to the player's seats. She squatted next to Baralai quickly, putting the inhaler in his mouth.

"Breathe, Baralai," she demanded.

The Abes stood by watching in stunned silence. Coach Luzzu's eyes bulged. "What's he doing with an inhaler?" he asked.

Paine ignored him. Baralai hadn't responded.

"Damn it, Baralai! I can't lose you, too! Breathe, you son of a bitch!"

For whatever reason, Baralai made a small sound. The sound had come from the inhaler. His left hand reached up and held the inhaler. Paine sat back, trembling with relief. The paramedics ran on the scene. They loaded Baralai onto the stretcher quickly. The sound of the ambulance could be heard from inside the stadium.

"Paine. What's Baralai doing with an inhaler?" Wakka asked, his expression dazed.

"I'll let him tell you, Wakka."

"Is Lu here, too?"

Paine shook her head. Wakka felt his heart drop. He knew that Lulu never missed a game. That could only mean one thing: she was with Seymour and the pills.

"Paine, is everything okay? We heard the ambulance," Yuna said, falling to her knees to hug the shaken girl.

Paine nodded. "He's going to be fine."

Over Paine's shoulder, Yuna's eyes met Tidus'. They stared at each other silently for a long moment.

"Tidus, let's go," said Datto, grabbing his arm.

Tidus knew that this would probably be his last chance. 'I love you, Yuna' he mouthed to her as Datto dragged him off. Yuna felt the cold wind whip through her hair, but her heart was filled with warmth and happiness. Without realizing it, she was holding onto Paine tightly.

"Yuna, if you don't give me some air, we're going to need a second ambulance," Paine joked.

* * *

Baralai stared blankly at the white hospital wall. His career was over. He was going to be the laughing stock of Zanarkand. He wondered if he should move to Bevelle. His parents had left an hour ago. He looked around the room at the many bouquets of flowers and cards. Sure, his fans still supported him; they didn't know why he had collapsed. He had yet to see his teammates. He was sure they were all sitting somewhere talking about him and how they could have him kicked off the team now. Maybe even make Tidus the captain of the Abes. He probably deserved it. Coach Luzzu would be the first one asking him to turn in his uniform. It was such a mess. Why hadn't he just left the sphere pool? Stupid pride. He had wanted to score the winning goal. He heard the door to his room opening slowly. Great. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Don't be pretendin' your sleeping," he heard Wakka say.

"You got some explaining to do, Baralai," he heard Botta say.

He felt someone shake his arm. "Wake up, man," he heard Jassu say.

"Maybe he really is sleeping," he heard Tidus say.

"Okay, let's see. I'm going to pour some water on him and make it look like he wet the bed," Keepa threatened.

"Try it and you're dead," Baralai said, opening his eyes.

"I knew you weren't sleep!" yelled Wakka.

"Yeah," Baralai said, as each pairs of Abes eyes settled on him silently. He knew they were waiting for an explanation, maybe even waiting for his resignation. What could he say? Should he just give them what they wanted?

"Listen, guys…I…." He began.

"You what? Kept the biggest secret ever from your own teammates?" asked Datto.

"Yeah…it's just that…"

"There's really no excuse you can come up with that's going to be good enough," said Jassu.

"Guys, just listen…"

"All just for the fame and glory, ya!" Wakka complained.

"GUYS, WILL YOU LISTEN?" Baralai demanded, looking at each tense face. He noticed Keepa's lip trembling. What?

"You guys are just fucking with me, aren't you?" he asked.

Unable to hide their grins any longer, his teammates smiled at him.

"Yeah. But why didn't you tell us?" asked Botta.

"Just being stupid now that I think about it."

"Yeah. Life threatening stupid, ya," said Wakka.

"So, you guys aren't really mad at me?" asked Baralai.

"We're just glad you're okay," said Tidus.

"You, too? Even though I kicked your ass?"

"Yeah. Even though you _tried_ to kick my ass."

Baralai didn't know what to say. He had been expecting them to barge in, demanding that he allow Tidus to be captain. He guessed they were a team, after all. He would have to do something nice for them to show his appreciation.

* * *

Late Friday night, Yuna thought she heard the vague sound of tapping against her bedroom window. Was another hail storm going on? She looked at the clock. 12:30. There hadn't been anything on the news about bad weather this weekend. She had been in the bed early tonight, too depressed to go to the movies with the gang and see the new horror movie, Sinspawn.

She flipped over on her back and listened more intently. There. The tapping again. She sat up slowly. She didn't hear the sound of hail slamming against the house. She looked at her window. She almost screamed.

Someone was out there, staring in. Should she scream? Surely Paine and Reevo would hear her. She squinted. She could almost make out the outline. Was that Tidus? She left her bed and walked over to the window slowly. Braska had shown her how to throw a mean punch if ever the circumstance should arise. It was Tidus. What was he doing here? Without hesitation, she unlatched the window and pushed it up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I had to see you."

"Well, come on in."

She moved so he could climb into the window. He closed it shut again.

"Why didn't you just come in through the front door?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to know that I'm here. I'm sure Reevo's not sleeping."

She nodded. She didn't really care why he was here. She was happy to see him.

"So, what have you been doing?" he asked, sitting in her desk's chair.

She sat on the bed. "Nothing much. I've been doing my schoolwork mostly. My father's doing better in his meetings. I went to an art exhibit with Reevo last weekend."

"Really?"

He didn't think much of Reevo's 'art'. As far as he had seen at the clinic, he mostly drew and painted naked women. In Tidus' mind, he was a little bit of a perve.

"Yes. It was very interesting."

"Did you buy anything?"

"No."

"Have you finished your painting?"

"Almost. Reevo's been giving me some pointers."

"You've been spending a lot of time with him, huh?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Only because of our mutual interest in paint."

"If he asked you out, would you say yes?"

"Of course not! Dating your housemate is not a good idea. Besides, he's your friend, so that would be so wrong."

"Right. He might ask you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, what guy wouldn't ask you out? You're single, pretty, and sexy."

"And in love with someone."

He didn't reply. That was mostly the reason he was here tonight. The night before his wedding. He had to see the woman he loved one more time.

"So, why are you here, Tidus?"

"Because I'm getting married tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Why so early?"

"It's not really going to make a difference if I marry Darcy tomorrow or next month. It's going to happen."

"I know…I just didn't realize…"

He got up and walked over to the bed. "The real reason that I'm here is because I had to see you. I had to talk to you. I had to touch you," he said, gently touching her shoulder.

"Tidus, we shouldn't…"

"I know, Yuna. But this is the last time," he said, leaning over to kiss her. She wanted to push him away, throw him out, but her heart wouldn't let him go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as deeply.

Pretty soon both of their fingers were working on ridding the other of their clothing. Naked skin pressed against each other's, they fell onto Yuna's bed, their limbs entwined.

* * *

Darcy was pacing the bedroom floor. Where the hell was Tidus? At this hour of the night? She reached under the mattress of her bed for her pack of cigarettes. She had been hiding them there since Tidus had moved in. She lit one with a shaky hand. Had there been some sort of accident? Was he hurt? She paused, her mind racing. What if he had gone to Yuna? For one last tryst?

_That son of a bitch had better not!_ He was her husband now. In less than twenty-four hours. She picked up her phone and dialed Reevo.

"Yeah," he answered. He sounded fully awake.

"Hey. It's me. Have you seen Tidus?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I can't find him. His phone is turned off."

"Yuna's here."

"I bet she is! Is she alone?"

"I don't know. I guess she's sleeping."

"Can you go check?"

"I don't think so," he replied, remembering the last time he'd caught Yuna and Tidus bumping and grinding.

"Don't you remember that we're a team? I've paid you a lot of hard earned gil."

"Right. Hold on for a second."

She waited impatiently as Reevo put the phone down. It seemed to take him forever to return.

"I'm back," he finally said.

"Well?"

"He's here."

"How do you know?"

"I could hear her moaning."

"That doesn't mean it's Tidus!"

"She's moaning his name. Now, unless she knows another Tidus…"

Darcy was so angry she could have punched the wall. How could Tidus do this to her? So, he hadn't had sex in three weeks. Big deal. Sacrifices had to be made. And Yuna…what an idiot. She's just a glutton for punishment. She should have invited her to the wedding! Tidus was going to pay!

"Okay. We're getting married tomorrow," she told Reevo.

"Really? That's fantastic. I'll take care of Yuna. You just make sure you take care of Tidus," he said, angrily.

How dare Tidus come over to his house on the night before his wedding and have sex with his girl? In his mind, Yuna was his girl. Well, she would be, anyway.

"I will. The next time we speak, I'll be Mrs. Tidus Stone."

"Good. Have a nice wedding."

"Maybe you should come."

"Nah. I'd rather stay here and lick Yuna's sweet tears."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She ended the call. However, she wasn't satisified just knowing that she would be Tidus' bride tomorrow. She walked over to the dresser that he had claimed and opened the top drawer. She found the things that had belonged to his mother that he always kept with him. Her pictures, notes she had written to him as a child, and most importantly, her wedding ring. It was truly a beautiful piece of jewelry.

She grabbed her coat and headed out into the hall. She left the apartment. She went down the stairs and down the sidewalk. Sure, it was dangerous for a young girl to be out at this hour alone, but she wasn't going far. She knew that there was a hobo that slept under the bridge near the apartment building. She could see his barrel fire going. He stood over it, warming his hands.

He looked surprised to see her.

"Don't mind me, sir. I just want to burn some stuff. I can't afford to have a fire in my apartment," she explained.

"Got any gil?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, anticipating that he would ask. She gave him some gil, and began dropping Tidus' most prized possessions into the fire. She stood there watching them burn, the cold air whipping through her dark hair.

"What was it, miss?" the hobo asked.

"Just some junk," she shrugged.

* * *

Tidus watched Zalora buzz around the house with an exeruberant energy early Saturday afternoon. He was dressed in his dress pants and shirt. This should have been the happiest day of his life, but two things were wrong. The first, he was one week shy of being nineteen years old, and the second, he wasn't marrying Yuna. He noticed Jecht had been very quiet all day. And that in itself was unusual. Maybe he was grieving for him.

The doorbell rang. He walked to it to answer it. It was Wakka, holding out a present.

"Wakka? What are you doing here?"

"Your stepmother told me you were getting married today."

"You didn't have to buy a present."

"I didn't. Auron did. But, did you hear what I said? Your stepmother had to tell me. Why didn't you?"

"Because I feel like I'm dying today and it's just a small, simple ceremony."

"Nonetheless, I wanted to be here."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Lulu?"

"No. She made her choice. So, don't spoil my mood by bringing up Lu, okay?"

"Fine. Come on in."

He led Wakka to the living room. At least he would have a distraction until it was time. Darcy was due to arrive at the house in an hour. The maester was already here, talking to Jecht.

"So, how's Baralai?"

"He's back at the house. Botta told me. I haven't been by the house in a week…"

"Wakka, are you really going to do nothing about Lulu?"

"When the time is right."

"That time is now."

"Right. Anyway, did you get a cake?"

"He didn't have to. I made it myself. Would you like to see it?" Zalora asked.

"Sure."

Tidus sat on the couch. In less than two hours, he would be a different man. He would be someone's husband, and next month, someone's father. How could life be so depressing? He was young, damn it! Being married and tied down with kids were for older guys, at least in their late twenties! Not teenagers!

"Excuse me, young man. You're the groom, right?" asked the maester.

"That's right."

"Let's have a word or two. I realize you're young. Maybe I can say something that could help."

_I'm hoping someone can._

* * *

Darcy stood before the bathroom mirror, perfecting her makeup. She had to admit it. She looked stunning. She had brushed her hair up into a neat bun on the crown of her head. Her white, beaded gown was really beautiful. Too bad she had to stretch it because of the stupid pillow. Soon, this would be over. She would tell Tidus tonight about the baby. He would be trapped with nowhere to run. She would have to give the performance of a lifetime to convince him not to leave her. Then, they would celebrate their wedding night like two newly weds should.

He would be upset. That was to be expected. But, she could make him understand her position. Even offer him a deal. She had been planning to offer to divorce him in six months. Of course, under the condition that he remained with her, at the apartment. He would go for it. Divorces in Zanarkand could take up to years to get settled.

Of course, there was the small chance that he could try to use fraud as his reasonings for divorce. She would just deny that. Where was his proof, anyway? A few people that he knew? He would need something more solid and he didn't have it. She reapplied her lipstick. There. Now, she was ready to be married.

There was a knock on the front door. Thinking it was Tidus, she called out that it was open. She pushed the bathroom door up a bit. Wasn't it bad luck to let him see her before the wedding? She heard the door open and close.

"I'm almost ready. But, Ti, shouldn't you have let your stepmother come get me? Isn't this bad luck?"

"We ain't had nothing but bad luck since you got your claws stuck into my son, missy," she heard Jecht say.

"Hello, Mr. Stone. I'm ready," she announced, opening the door. She wasn't going to argue with him today. She had won. That was the end of it.

Jecht stared at her without emotion. He was dressed in his suit, his dark hair slicked back. He was Tidus' best man, after all.

"What you think you're ready for isn't going to happen," he stated calmly.

"I'm ready to marry your son, and I will."

Jecht shook his head slowly. "You're never going to have my son."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No. Because I got this thing that you obviously were born without. It's called a conscious."

"Spare me. I'm pregnant. I didn't ask for this."

He nodded. "Sure, you did. You've been after my boy since we were in Luca."

"That doesn't have anything to do with today. If you're not going to drive me to the wedding then…"

"Then what? You don't hear so good. I told you, you're not marrying my son. Not today or any day."

She longed to scratch his eyes out! What the hell was he doing here, anyway?

"Whether you like it or not, Mr. Stone, it's the law."

Jecht folded his arms. "I've been looking for your medical records. I can't find them anywhere. You haven't seen a doctor since you've been pregnant."

"Why are you snooping for my medical records?"

"Because I told you, I would pay the bills. Anyway, what kind of pregnant woman doesn't see a doctor? Would you like to answer or should I?"

Darcy's eyes shifted from him to the door. This was one of those times she wished she had a gun.

"I'll answer. Because she's not pregnant! That's why!"

"Of course I'm pregnant. So, I haven't seen a doctor. Big deal."

"Oh, it's a damn big deal, missy. But, that's not what really confirmed everything for me. See, I didn't feel right about this from the get go. I paid your dear old daddy a visit this morning. Want to know what he said?"

"My father's old and senile."

"Not by any diagnosis but yours. You're busted. Stay away from my son. I won't warn you again."

"I'm pregnant, you can't…"

Jecht moved swiftly, covering the space between the two. He reached for her stomach suddenly, tugging on her bundles. She screamed.

"Stop it! What are you doing?"

He didn't care. He squeezed the pillow with all of his might, his anger clear once he had physical confirmation that this girl had been lying to trap his son.

He released her. He turned cold eyes on her. "I'll warn you one more time. Stay the hell away from my son. If you don't, all of this will be on the evening news."

He turned to leave. "You can't do this…! I love him!"

She picked up a frying pan and ran after him, aiming for his head. He sensed her presence, and dodged the pan, twisting her arm behind her back. This girl was crazy. He would have to get the police involved before she tried to hurt someone. He threw her on the floor, on her stomach.

"Careful. The baby," he warned her sarcastically. He took out his phone and called the police.

Darcy crawled behind the couch, out of his earshot and took out her own phone. She dialed Reevo, getting his voicemail. She left a frantic message.

"The gig is up. Do something. Expect Tidus in about two hours from this message."

**End of Ch.10. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 Intervention**

Reevo had listened to Darcy's urgent message on his phone, begging him to do something. Apparently, something had gone terribly wrong with her wedding plans. What the hell did she think he could do with so little time? He needed time to think of a very good plan. Darcy's wishes would have to wait. He vaguely listened to Yuna and Rikku talking at the kitchen counter. Apparently, they thought their friend Lulu had some sort of problem. He nodded. Addict. He'd seen it too many times. He wondered briefly if he should warn Yuna when the doorbell rang. Was Tidus here already? Didn't he have a key? He left the kitchen to answer the door. It was a man he didn't recognize.

"Hi. You must be one of the tenants," he said.

Reevo nodded. "That's right. What's up?"

"I'm the new owner of the house."

"Mr. Mika sold this house? I don't believe it."

The man shrugged. "Well, he didn't exactly sell it. He passed away yesterday. Natural causes. Peaceful in his sleep. So, the house went up for sale immediately. I was interested. I could use the extra gil."

"Well, that's sad to hear. Come on in. After all, it's your house now."

The man stepped inside and looked around. Yep. This had been a good investment. He could tell that the old man had kept it in excellent condition.

"I'm going to take a look around. There are eight tenants here, right?"

"Yeah, but two haven't been here in a week."

"They paid their rent for the month, so as long as they do that, it's no big deal."

"Are you going to give us a new list of rules and stuff?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see."

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked, standing in her doorway. Her eyes were glued on the man.

"You know him? He bought the house."

"You're kidding. Small world."

"It's nice to see you again, Paine."

"You, too, Mr. Isaaru."

"Can somebody explain what's going on here?" asked Reevo.

"He's a school teacher over at the high school where we graduated," Paine explained.

"Any other kids here that I know?" asked Mr. Isaaru.

"All, except Reevo here."

"Well, that's good to know. How'd I miss you at the school, Reevo?"

"I'm from Luca."

"Why did you buy the house? I thought it was Mika's most prized possession," Paine thought aloud.

"He's dead. Died yesterday in his sleep. Why don't you give me a tour of the house?"

"You seem to have two good seeing eyes. Look around yourself," Paine said, heading toward the kitchen.

"She was always a delight," Mr. Isaaru explained.

"Well, she hasn't changed."

Mr. Isaaru began his tour of the house, starting in what had been Mika's office. Reevo stayed with him. Mr. Isaaru turned to him. "Did you know this room was connected to a bedroom?"

"No."

"Maybe I'll use it sometime. It would cut down on the drive. I live in the western section of the city."

"I guess."

Mr. Isaaru stared at him. He wondered what a kid like this was doing here. He looked obviously out of place here. He labeled him as just another freak and continued his exploring.

In the kitchen, Paine turned to Yuna and Rikku.

"Guess what? Mika died yesterday," she told them.

"That's horrible. I didn't even know he was sick," Yuna said.

"He wasn't. Natural causes. Like my granny. But that's not the worst of it. That major perve at the high school bought it. It gives me the creeps knowing he's going to be slinking around."

"What perve?" Rikku asked.

"Mr. Isaaru. Better lock the door when you're showering. We don't need a 'oops, I didn't know you were in the shower,' moment here," Paine said, putting a medium saucepan on the stove.

"How is Baralai? I haven't seen him out of his room since he came home this morning," Yuna said, watching Paine grab a jar of soup that belonged to Tidus.

"He's still groggy. That's why I'm making him soup."

"Technically, you're just warming it, not making it," Rikku pointed out.

"Hey, call it whatever you want. He'll like it. It looks like it's made of organic vegetables. Should be good for him. It was probably expensive. Who bought this? Probably Baralai."

"Tidus bought it," Yuna said, remembering that they had gone to the supermarket together.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind Baralai having it."

"Probably not. Is there something going on between you and Baralai?" Yuna asked, noticing the way Paine's eyes shifted away quickly.

"Of course not. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't get sick."

That wasn't the implication Yuna had detected the night of the blitz game. Paine had been as upset as she would have been had it been Tidus that had collapsed. But, she wasn't going to force the girl to admit it. Maybe she wasn't aware of it herself.

When Paine finished 'making' her soup, she carried it up the stairs on a tray. She hoped Baralai wouldn't piss her off and force her to throw it in his lap. She rapped on his closed door.

"Yeah," he called.

She opened the door, carrying the tray inside. He almost smiled. What was this? She sat the tray down carefully on the night table.

"When you're done feeding me, I could use a sponge bath," he told her.

"Better find someone else then. I'm just making sure that you eat something."

"But, I'm dirty. Real dirty," he said, his dark eyes looking mischievous.

"Call one of your playthings then. I'm serious, Baralai. Knock it off," she warned, though she felt her pulse pick up at the thought of running a sponge across his naked body.

"Maybe I can Rikku to do it. I don't want to scare the girl, though."

She finally smiled. "Scare her? More like kill her. She's going to die from laughing."

He lost his smile. "I guess I missed your laughing. It must have been drowend out from all of that moaning."

"You're sick, Baralai. Eat your soup."

"I am. So, Mr. Isaaru bought the house, huh? He had the nerve to peek in here. Just what I need. I hope he's not going to be as annoying here as he was in class."

"We can only hope. I'll be back for the dishes in a while," Paine said, walking to the door.

"What kind of soup is this?"

"The kind you're going to eat."

"I'm serious. I'm allergic to milk."

"Let me go check the label then. Don't eat it. We don't need the paramedics taking you away for a second time this month."

She opened the door.

"Hey, Paine."

"What?"

"Thanks."

She was so stunned that she couldn't speak. Had the arrogant jerk Baralai just thanked her? The sky must be falling.

"Don't sweat it. I would have done it for anyone," she said, stepping out into the hall and closing the door. Why then was she suddenly happy that he had said that then? She had to be careful. She didn't want Baralai getting any ideas.

* * *

Tidus, with Wakka in tow, began speeding through downtown Zanarkand. As soon as Jecht had finished explaining everything he had found out about Darcy, he had decided the first thing he wanted to do was see Yuna, and let her know he was available. They could be together now. There was no longer any threat of Darcy in his life. Jecht told him that the police had arrested her and were questioning her on charges of fraud. After all, had he married her, it would have been under false pretenses.

"Look at you. You look happy enough to fly to the Mika house," Wakka said, lighting a cigarette. He held the cell phone with his free hand. He was having a hard time following Tidus in the heavy traffic.

"I am. Can you believe it? After all the bullshit Darcy put me through, it's finally over. No marriage. No baby. It feels like a dream come true."

"Ya. It is. I'm happy for ya, brudda."

"We're going to help Lulu, too, Wakka. You guys will get back together, too."

"Only if she wants it. I can't force her."

"She'll never admit it. We have to have an intervention."

"Do those things work?"

"Yeah. My Dad had one for me. Imagine my surprise and annoyance, when I found him, Zalora, my coach, a few of my teammates and Darcy waiting for me."

"We'll have to tell Lu's mother. Maybe she can reach out to her."

"We'll do whatever's necessary. I promise."

"Okay. I'm in. Now slow down before the police have a word with you today."

Tidus slowed down, but he had a hard time containing his happiness. He was more than livid with Darcy and her scheming, but now wasn't the time to vent such anger. He was still wearing his dress clothes. There was no time to change. Yuna was waiting.

He pulled up alongside the Mika house. Wakka tensed as he parked behind him. He wanted to see Tidus and Yuna reunited, but he also knew there was a strong possibility that he could run into Lulu. It would be fine. He wasn't intentionally avoiding her, anyway. He followed Tidus as he took the steps two at a time. The door was unlocked. That was odd, especially after Paine had enforced a doors locked policy.

They entered the house. It was oddly quiet. Where was everyone? Especially Baralai. He was fresh out of the hospital. He had to be here.

"Hi, guys," they heard a familiar voice call. They turned toward Mika's office.

"Mr. Isaaru? What are you doing here?" asked Tidus.

"I bought the house. It was a good deal."

"You bought the house from Mr. Mika? I never thought he would sell it, ya," said Wakka.

"He didn't. He passed away. I'm actually leaving a note on everyone's door so I don't have to keep explaining this same old story over again."

Wakka wasn't sure how to take this news. After all, this man was the reason that his senior year had gone straight to the farplane.

"Where is everybody?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, they went to the mall. It was Rikku's idea."

"Who went? Is Baralai here?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah, he's here. Paine's here."

"Yuna went to the mall?" Tidus asked, slightly disappointed. How could she be out shopping on his wedding day?

"No. Yuna's father came by and she went someplace with him. Only Rikku and Reevo went to the mall."

"Is Lulu here?" Wakka asked.

"She was. But, she left about fifteen minutes ago."

Tidus turned to Wakka. "We rushed over here for nothing," he told him.

"Are you guys moving back into your rooms? I don't have a problem if you don't as long as you're paying rent. I just want to keep tabs on everyone in the house," said Mr. Isaaru, typing something on the newly placed computer on the desk.

"I'm moving back in," Tidus assured him. He had to go to Darcy's apartment and get the belongings he had taken there.

"I'll be back soon," Wakka told him, without much confidence.

"Fine. Well, I've got paperwork to finish, guys."

Tidus and Wakka waved him off and headed for the stairs. They visited Baralai briefly before Wakka declared that he was heading to Auron's house. Tidus promised him that they would do something about Lulu soon. He went into his room and changed his clothing. He wondered if he had time to take a short nap before Yuna returned. He lay on the bed on his stomach, hugging his pillow.

A short while later, he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. The same person leaned over and kissed his cheek. _This better be Yuna._ He opened his eye slowly. Upon realizing that it was indeed Yuna, he turned over on his back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him quietly. She had just returned from her outing with Braska a short while ago. Thinking about Tidus had brought her to his room.

"The wedding's off. It's over," he told her, sitting up.

"It's over?"

Yuna listened carefully after he described everything that had happened today. She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! Tidus was free of Darcy? Lying, scheming Darcy? She squealed with joy and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged back.

"So, we can be together now?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah. Unless you're tired of me already," he half joked. He wouldn't blame her if she were.

"Nope. Not yet."

"It's good to hear."

They held each other for a moment longer without speaking. Someone cleared their throat. They turned to the doorway to see Mr. Isaaru standing there.

"I'm thinking about ordering pizza. Anybody hungry?"

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad. I told you, I've changed," Gatta said, as he led Rikku to the doorway of the pizza parlor. He had finally convinced her to go out with him. They had just left the movie theater. Rikku had to reluctantly admit that she was having a good time. It had taken her months, but she was finally moving on, starting a life without Gippal.

Once they were seated, Rikku recognized several of the teenagers there. She waved hello and turned her attention on the pizza menu.

"So, I'm about ready to give up on the date rape crusader. He's running scared. He hasn't done anything in weeks," she told him.

He groaned. "Rikku. For the last time, you've got to stop calling that guy that. I told you, where I'm from, crusaders are people that _help_ others in trouble. They sure as hell don't go around raping women."

"Fine, fine. It's not a big deal. It just sounded good. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Doesn't matter. I can eat anything."

"Fine. I'm getting behemoth and pineapple."

"We used to get olives and chocobo with extra cheese."

"Yeah, I guess we did," she said, remembering that the toppings she'd chosen were the ones that she and Gippal liked to order.

Gatta ordered their pizza and studied her for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was pursuing another relationship with Rikku. He found her fascinating, though. She was smarter than he had thought at first. She knew a lot about technology. Especially building things with machina. How many girls could do that?

"So, have you studied for our exam tomorrow?" he asked as their waiter, Biran, brought their drinks over to the table.

He opened his beer and took a sip, waiting on her reply.

"I've been studying on and off. I've been busy. My friends have been having emotional breakdowns, my brother has the flu, and I'm on a case," she said, sticking her straw in her soda.

"There is no case. We're not on any case."

"Fine, whatever. When I find out who it is, you're going to owe me big time."

"Anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled.

Suddenly, he leaned across the table and kissed her. She was about to protest when she realized how hungry she was to be kissed again. And Gatta wasn't a bad kisser. She allowed herself to relax and melt into his kiss.

"Pizza," they heard a deep voice say, as Biran put the pizza on the table, barely giving them time to break apart.

"Thanks," Rikku said, as the Ronso glared at her and walked away.

"What was that about?" Gatta asked.

"I don't know," she lied, but she knew it was because Gippal never tipped him. And the Ronso was obviously still holding a grudge.

Gatta grabbed a slice of the pizza and bit into it happily. _Score._ Rikku's reaction to the kiss had caught him off guard. He had been anticipating a slap, or at least soda thrown into his eyes. Whatever. He hoped it was the start to a good beginning. Again.

* * *

"Lulu, what's taking so long? It's not a life or death decision, you know," Seymour told her on Sunday night. He reached for the glass of scotch on the silver tray that sat next to his bed. Lulu had showed up here earlier this afternoon. He had played the generous host, but now she wanted something more from him. Well, he had given her too many freebies already. It was time for her to pay.

Lulu debated. Why was she hesitating? All she had to do was give Seymour what he wanted and he would give her what she wanted. It was as simple as that. An exchange. But, he was asking for a lot. Not gil. No, he didn't need that. He was asking her to come to bed with him. If she did that, she would never be able to return to Wakka. How could she look him in the eye? Or herself for that matter? Where were these thoughts coming from? It should be cut and dry. Give Seymour what he wants. He has the pills. You need them.

A more conscious part of her brain asked why she was even here with him in the first place. The answer sat on the silver tray. The brown pill bottle. What would she do to get it? She wanted them badly.

"You have to give me the whole bottle," she told him.

"Sure. But, you have to give me something first."

She nodded and began to unbutton her blouse. He watched her undress. _What the hell are you doing, Lulu? Her brain screamed. You said you would never let him touch you again! _Seymour put his glass down and walked over to help her. He pulled her blouse over her shoulder slowly, bringing his lips to her neck. He had been waiting for this for so long.

She allowed him to lead her over to his king sized bed. He laid her down gently, stroking her hair. She trembled, but did nothing. She watched him look her over, before he brought his fingers to the front hook of her bra. He immediately buried his face into her cleavage, relishing the taste of her flesh.

_Stop it! Do something!_ For whatever reason, she came to her senses. Perhaps the flash of Wakka's hazel brown eyes in her mind did it. She reached for his glass of scotch and brought it down hard on his skull. He screamed, as she pushed him off and ran for the door. He cursed after her. She hurriedly made her way through the mansion.

"Lulu!" he screamed after her. She knew she could never outrun him. Unfortunately, she wouldn't have to. She paused to button up her blouse hastily. His parents were within the distance. They paused in their conversation when they saw her.

"Hello, Lulu," greeted his father, Jyscal.

Seymour caught up to them, blood spilling from his brow.

"Seymour, do you realize that you're bleeding? What happened?" his mother asked.

He stared coldly at Lulu. "Nothing. I walked into the doorframe."

"Well, let's get that cleaned up. Come on," she insisted, taking him by the arm and leading him away.

"Goodnight, Mr. Guado," Lulu said, continuing on her path of escape. Once she was inside of her wagon, she drove as quickly as she could to her mother's house. She had blown off work this morning, and she owed her an explanation, anyway. Plus, she wanted to feel the comfort of her home tonight.

She opened the door of the house and stepped inside. She could smell fresh coffee brewing and something sweet in the air.

"Mother?" she called out.

"I'm in the living room, dear."

She sighed with relief, and took off her coat. She hung it up and checked her appearance in the hall mirror. She looked like a stranger to herself. She tucked her blouse into the waist band of her long skirt and headed down the hall. She walked to the doorway of the living room.

"I'm sorry about work…" she began and broke off.

Sitting in a circle around the coffeetable were Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Baralai, and Paine. And of course, her mother. What was going on? The silver coffeepot was on the table, next to a plate of cinnamon rolls.

"What's going on?" she asked, feeling her palms become sweaty.

"Lulu, we would like to have a word with you," Majestic said, motioning to the pink armchair in the corner.

"Sure, I guess," Lulu relented, making her way to the chair. It was silent for a long moment.

"Lu, we want to talk to you about the pills," Wakka finally began.

"I told you, Wakka, there's nothing to worry about."

"And I told you, I am worried, ya."

"There was no reason for you to come over here and alarm my mother," she insisted.

"There was reason enough for me. I want to help you. I care about you. We all do, ya. That's why we're here."

"That's wonderful. Too bad I don't need any help."

"Well, humor us, then. Your mother has called to enroll you in the Foster clinic for a few weeks," Tidus said. He knew it wouldn't do any good to beat around the bush.

"The Foster clinic? That's a place for people with addictions," she said, looking at each of their faces.

"Lulu, please. Even if you don't think anything's wrong, just go. We'll be there to help you get through it," said Yuna.

Lulu almost laughed. "You all really think I'm addicted to pills? It's a waste of money, Mother."

"Indulge me. I'll do anything to ensure that you are okay. You have to go to the clinic, Lulu."

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Rikku.

Lulu turned hurt eyes on her. Rikku tried not to let it get to her. Tidus had warned them that she would beg and plead.

"I have my schoolwork. I can't get behind," she told them, thinking she had cleverly worked a way around their demands.

"I've hired a tutor to bring you all of your assignments. You won't fall behind," said Majestic.

"You've already hired a tutor? When do you think I'm going to this clinic?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Paine.

"No."

"Don't make this difficult, Lulu. You're mother's going through enough," said Baralai.

She stared at him. Why was he here, anyway? He didn't care about her. Nor did Paine. They hardly knew her.

"Lulu, I am prepared to beg you to go if I have to," Majestic said, standing.

"Do you want to see your mother on her knees, begging? Just agree to give it a try, ya. I'll be there with you, every step of the way," said Wakka.

She stared at him. Would he say that if he knew what she had been almost willing to do for a pill less than an hour ago? She bowed her head in shame. She would have to humor them. She didn't have a problem and she was going to have to prove it.

"Fine. I'll go," she said.

* * *

"Baralai, where are you? We need to talk!" Paine yelled, as she burst through the front door on Monday afternoon.

"I don't believe he's here," Mr. Isaaru said, carrying a thick turkey sandwich.

"How can you be here so early? Don't you have classes to teach?"

"I've only got three classes now, but that's just fine by me. It gives me time to finish my novel."

"You're writing a novel?"

"An autobiography. I think I've led a fairly interesting life. People in Zanarkand will want to read about it."

If he were planning to mention all of the students he'd slept with, she would be interested in reading it herself.

"Well, I've got homework to do," she told him, continuing down the hall to her room.

"If you need help, just let me know. I'm a very good tutor."

_I bet you are, _she thought as she entered her room and put her backpack down on her desk. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to concentrate right now. The new information she had discovered today had to be settled. She decided to take a smoke break and wait for Baralai. She walked out to the living room. Reevo was sprawled on the couch.

"Hey," he greeted her lazily.

"Hey. Don't you ever go to class?"

"Sure. Every now and again. I'm flunking out, anyway."

She believed it. She had no idea what had brought him to Zanarkand. He was obviously not a student.

"Can I have a smoke?" he asked her.

"Sure."

She gave him a cigarette. He thought about his current situation as he smoked. He had to plan things carefully. He wouldn't rush things. He and Yuna were bonding. They were friends, at least. They had come a long way in the past two months. He could tell that things were about to get serious until Darcy screwed shit up with Tidus. Now he had to fix it.

They heard the front door open, and saw Baralai stroll past the door.

"Baralai!" Paine called, hurrying after him.

He sighed deeply and turned to face her. What did she want? It had been a long day.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk. Right now."

"Can it wait? I have to go to the library. I've got a term paper to do research for."

"It can't wait."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, following her into her room. She closed the door.

Before he could blink, she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that your Dad bought my farm?" she yelled.

"What the hell difference does it make? He's going to tear it down! I told you that!"

"Over my dead body he is!"

"If that's the way you want it, Paine. Don't interfere. Let the big boys play."

"Fuck you. Now I know why you've been so nice to me."

"I've been nice to you? I must be losing my touch. Let's see if this will help. Fuck you."

She slapped him again. He slapped her back. What did she expect from him? His father had made a business decision, and he had to stand by it. His future depended on it, not hers!

"You're just going to let him destroy my farm?" she screamed.

"You can bet those scarlet eyes I am!"

"I hate you for doing nothing! You really don't give a shit about anything but yourself, don't you?"

"Finally fucking figured it out, huh?"

She was about to slap him again, but he caught her wrist. They glared hotly into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, he tossed her wrist aside and left the room, slamming the door. She banged on the door, wishing it were his precious face. Damn him! He and his father wasn't going to get away with this! She would find a way to get the farm back somehow.

_I hate him. He's so fucking selfish. I'm sorry, Granny. He's not the one._

* * *

Tidus sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of noodles. Tomorrow was his nineteenth birthday. And instead of enjoying it like he should, he had to go down to the police station and give a statement about Darcy. Despite every hateful thing she had done to him, he still didn't want her to go to jail. He smiled ruefully into his fork.

_You don't want her to rot in a cell? Are you crazy? Did you forget that she did something with the things that mean the whole world to you? _He would have a very hard time forgiving her for taking his things. Why would she do that? Did she have them? He would have to speak to her about it. He knew that he would do anything to have them back. They belonged to him, anyway.

His mother's things. Jecht didn't have many pictures of her around the house, so he kept most of them himself. The last letter she had written to him before she passed away. Her wedding ring. The one he was planning on giving to his wife some day.

He sat lost in thought for a long time. Had he brought all of this on himself? A part of him argued that he had by allowing Darcy to believe that he cared for her. But, the fighting side of him argued back that she was an opportunist that had gotten exactly what she deserved, and possibly more. He would have to be careful that nothing else happened like this again. He couldn't imagine Yuna being so vindictive. He couldn't think of a more considerate, sweeter girl. Even the thought of her made him smile.

"Hey, does this house have a furnace?" Reevo asked, coming into the kitchen, shivering a bit.

Tidus stared at him. He hadn't said much to Reevo since his return. He couldn't understand why his so called friend hadn't called him since he had left the house. Now, since his return, he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, down in the basement," he said dryly.

"Come with me to check it out. It's cold in here."

"Fine," he said, getting up and leaving his unfinished noodles on the counter. He followed Reevo to the pantry in the back. There, they found the door to the basement. It was dark down there.

"Great. No windows," Tidus muttered.

"I think there's a light switch around."

Tidus' eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He could make out the furnace in the far corner of the huge basement. He began walking toward it. He looked at it carefully. It seemed to be working fine to him.

"I think its okay…" he began, when a powerful smell suddenly filled his nostrils.

"It's going to be okay."

Tidus struggled to fight the smell, but it was too powerful. He felt his lids close as he sank into darkness, his limbs relaxing.

**End of Ch.11. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 Betrayal**

Reevo sat in the chair in the tiny room and watched Tidus as he slept on the small cot. It had been two days since he had chlorofoamed him and dragged him into this room. The room itself sat in the far corner of the basement. He had no idea why such a house had a room, but he was glad he had discovered it. He wasn't exactly sure what his plans for Tidus were at the moment. He just needed some time. He wasn't going to do anything extreme to the guy.

Tidus woke up slowly, grimacing. Great. He was still in this room. He already knew from previous experience the few days that he had been in here that showing Reevo his intense anger wasn't going to do any good. He had no idea why the guy was holding him hostage, but he had to be calm enough to get some answers. At least it looked he had brought him something to eat and drink today. He sat up slowly on the cot.

"Good, you're awake," Reevo said, as he sat in the chair next to the door.

Tidus sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up. I'll get to all of that in a second. I just want you to know that if you try and attack me again, you won't eat for another two days."

To ensure that Tidus didn't get close enough to attack him, he had handcuffed his wrist to the bed post. He had found an old chamberpot in the cluttered basement that Tidus could use to deposit his waste in. He wasn't cruel enough to let the guy pee all over himself. Unless, of course, he made him.

Tidus reached for the bottle of water that sat on the bed next to a wrapped sandwich. He opened it and drank it slowly with his free hand. This was nuts. Where were they? Were they still inside the Mika house? The last thing he remembered was that he had been in the basement checking the furnace.

"I want to tell you right now that screaming will not do any good. Don't forget that my room is off the kitchen and I'll be the first to hear it, not that I think anyone can hear anything way down here. If you cooperate, you can leave in a few days. A week at the most. I just need a little time, that's all. I don't intend on hurting you."

"Because you're such a good friend?"

"Don't be sarcastic. We've never been friends. Hell, you don't even know me. But, I suppose now is a good time to let you know that I know you. I knew you before you came to Stanley Hill."

"What?"

"That's right. Luca High. I was there. Do you remember a girl named Bethany Tyler?"

"Who?"

Reevo almost smiled. He wasn't surprised that Tidus didn't remember her. After all, he had used her and discarded her like trash. To him, Bethany had meant nothing. To Reevo, she had been everything. The girl of his dreams. Probably the girl of a lot of guy's dreams, he admitted reluctantly. She had it all going for her. The looks, the personality, and the popularity.

"Bethany Tyler. She was one of the cheerleaders for the Goers. How can you not know her?"

"I didn't say I didn't know her. What about her?"

"What you did to her. You crushed her."

"Yeah? How'd I do that?"

"She had been expecting a full relationship with you. She thought you liked her."

"I did. But, I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. I never lied to her about it."

"I guess Darcy just forced her way into your life?"

"Exactly."

"You're so full of shit."

"You're mad at me because of something that happened with Bethany? Why? Oh," Tidus said, as it finally dawned on him.

He finally placed Reevo in the crowd at Luca High. The outcast that Bethany talked to now and again for her own personal reasons. The guy that Bickson had said was in love with Bethany and looked like a killer. The word around the school was that she had felt sorry for him, so she befriended him.

"That's right," Reevo admitted, his gray eyes looking at the blond jock with nothing but contempt. He wondered briefly how Tidus would look with a shaved head. It wasn't worth the duel he knew he would probably be in for. That guy was vain enough to die over his hair.

"I'm…sorry," Tidus offered weakly. What the hell else could he say? All of that was in the past now. He was a different guy now.

"You should probably eat your sandwich. Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm going to let you go. I just need you on a week's vacation."

"Why?" Tidus asked, reaching for the thick chocobo sandwich and unwrapping it.

"Because there's another special young lady I'm interested in, and I don't want you to fuck her up."

"Another young lady…how can I fuck her up? Unless it's…its Yuna," he realized, trying not to let his emotions show. He bit the sandwich to seem indifferent, even though his heart was starting to race. He had to get out of here somehow.

"That's right. It is Yuna. She's the most wonderful girl that I've come across in a long time."

"But…she's my girl."

"Not for long."

"You son of a bitch."

"Watch it. I said I wasn't going to hurt you, unless you made me."

"Yuna won't fall for it. She's in love with me. She's probably looking for me right now."

"She sure is. That's why you're going to call her and let her know you're okay. Just tell her you needed to take a short break. Say anything damaging, and it'll be the last thing you say."

"You're not a killer."

"Do I have to keep reminding you that you don't know me?"

Tidus reflected. That was the understatement of the century. He had no idea who Reevo really was, except for a guy he had befriended in rehab. He didn't know where he came from. Hell, he didn't even know his last name. These were disturbing thoughts. His last thought was the most disturbing. Had Reevo ever told him why he was at the clinic in the first place? He had just assumed he was there for some kind of addiction, but it could have been anything. Why had he left Luca so suddenly? Was he really here in Zanarkand by coincidence or had he come to kill him? Until he had answers, he had to play it safe.

"Okay. I'll do it," he agreed.

* * *

"So, when are you coming home?" Yuna asked, as she looked at the painting one more time. It was finished. Finally. She was glad that it was done, but now she would have to find another project to work on to keep busy. Maybe Reevo had some suggestions.

"I'll be home within the week," Tidus said.

"I can't believe you just took off like that. And you stayed gone through your birthday," she complained. She had gone to the mall with Rikku to buy something special for him. She knew that he had a thing for silver jewelry, so she had gotten a bracelet for his other wrist. But, it was specially engraved with a special message inside from her to him. Now, it sat in its gift wrapped box on her dresser.

"Heh. I just needed time to deal. A lot's been laid on me lately," he tried to explain.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Zanarkand."

"Good. Well, I suppose I'll see you in a week, huh? I'll miss you. Guess what? Rikku wants to throw a Halloween bash, so at least you'll be home in time for it."

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait. Listen, Yuna, I'll call you later. If I don't, don't worry, okay?"

"Okay. Hurry back soon."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Yuna, I love…"

The phone went dead suddenly. That was odd. Maybe he had lost the connection. She hung up as Reevo entered the kitchen. She studied him for a moment. He seemed a lot different than when he first arrived in August. He had gained some weight, and his purple hair wasn't the same unruly mess tangled on top of his head, either. He had trimmed it recently, so now it lay gently on his shoulders. His skin had cleared up. She was surprised. He actually looked…attractive.

He caught her stare and smiled at her, the big dimple in his left cheek flashing.

"Hi. What are you doing?" he asked, straddling a stool.

"I was just talking to Tidus. Everything's okay. I finished my painting."

"You did? That's great. I'd love to see it."

"Maybe Tidus should see it first."

"Why? He doesn't appreciate art the way we do. I'll give it an honest opinion."

Yuna stared at the outfit he was wearing for a moment and shook her head. She was being silly. She could have sworn that the black hoodie he was wearing belonged to Tidus. After all, it wasn't like it was hard to get a hoodie in Zanarkand.

"Okay. You may have a quick peek," she told him, heading from the kitchen. She paused for a second. She thought she heard a bump.

"What?" Reevo asked.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something. Come on," she said, leading the way.

He admired the way her snug jeans hugged her hips as she walked down the hall. He even liked her little hoodies. Right now, she was wearing a blue one. He was completely convinced that Yuna was the girl for him. She was so perfect. Her only flaw was her obsession with Tidus.

She paused by the easel, squeezing her fingers together nervously. He squeezed his chin, studying it seriously. It was a very nice painting. Sure, anyone could probably paint the sky, but the extra details she had added made it seem more realistic. He looked at her. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's wonderful, Yuna. But, I'm not surprised. You're a great artist."

"Thanks. I'm planning on giving it to my father for his office at the townhouse."

"He's going to enjoy it. Hey, since we know that Tidus is fine, would you like to go to the library? I'm behind in some work," he lied.

He was more than behind. The threat of academic probation for this semester was looming. He didn't really care. That's not why he was in Zanarkand. He had needed a new start; a fresh beginning. Things in Luca weren't working out anymore. Paine had gotten him a part time job at Yenke's Burger. He appreciated it. He needed the gil. Sure, he had swiped most of the gil he had found in Tidus' wallet, but he reasoned that he needed it more than him.

"The library? Well, I do have to gather some research for my own term papers."

"Okay. Let's go," he said, leading her gently by the elbow toward the door.

* * *

Lulu stared at the four white walls. She was going to go crazy. She had to get out of here somehow. She didn't belong here. She had been coerced here by the people that claimed to love or like her. She lay on her bed most of the time trying not to think about the pills. It wasn't working. That's all she was thinking about. Wakka was bringing her schoolwork to her to complete, but even that didn't hold her attention very long.

"Lulu, would you like to go outside into the garden today?" asked her nurse, Jane.

"I don't think so. I'm cold. Why is it so cold in here?"

"I'm not sure. The heat is working. I'll bring you another blanket."

"Thank you."

She lay in the bed, continuing to shiver. It was freezing in the clinic. She would have to get her mother to do something about it. This was ridiculous. She pulled the blanket higher. That's the way her body was responding lately. In the daylight, she couldn't get warm enough. At night, she sweated profusely. It was confusing.

She heard the door opening gently. Good. Jane was back with her extra blanket.

"Hey, Lu," she heard Wakka say.

She turned slowly to face him. Despite her resentment at the people that had placed her here, she was glad to see Wakka. He came every day. She guessed he really did care. He was carrying a vase of flowers. He placed them in the windowsill.

"Hi, Wakka."

"Why are you in bed? Are you tired, ya?"

"No. I'm cold. It's freezing in here."

Wakka stared at her. If anything, the room was too humid. He hoped that she could be strong enough to fight the urge for those pills. That was why he and her mother hadn't permitted anyone that wasn't listed on her guest list to see her. They thought Seymour might try to bring her some if she somehow managed to contact him.

Wakka sat on the edge of the bed gently. He wasn't really sure what the hell he was supposed to do. He had never encountered anything like this before. Even as an athlete, none of the Abes had fell victim to the pressures of drugs yet. Auron had told him about drugs a long time ago, claiming he had tried them once as a teenager. Deciding they weren't for him, he never touched them again.

"Lu, you can get through this. I hope you know that," he said.

"I'm trying, Wakka. It's so hard. I can't think of anything but the pills, day and night."

He slid over and gently took her into his arms, wrapping the blanket over them. They sat silently for a long moment. She buried her face into his stomach, so ashamed at what she was going to do with Seymour to get those pills. She still didn't have the courage to tell Wakka. Maybe she would never tell him. Seymour had known her weaknesses, but instead of trying to help her, he was enabling her.

"I want to go to sleep, but I don't want to wake up in here alone," she said.

"It's okay. I'll be here," he assured her. Since Yuna had phoned him and told him that Tidus was okay, he could relax a tiny bit. But, only a little bit. Until he knew that Lulu was on the way to full recovery, he would be worried. He would have to explain to Auron about Tidus' situation.

* * *

"I suggest that you concentrate on the charges that are being brought against you and not about Tidus," Howard said as he scolded Darcy as they left the police station. It had taken him three days to come up with the money to bail her out.

_You shut up! This is your fault anyway! You let me rot in that jail for three days on purpose! I can't wait for you die, old bastard!_

She wordlessly followed him to the car and sat into the passenger seat. Jecht would pay. He had cost her the most important person in her life.

"Did Mr. Stone think that restraining order was necessary? I never want to see him again!" she complained.

Howard kept an eye on the traffic as he slowly entered the freeway. He didn't even know why he had bailed her out. He got tired of her calling him. She was far worse than her mother.

"It wasn't for him. It was for Tidus. You can't go near him."

"Can't go near him? We go to the same college!"

"Not anymore. You've been transferred to Luca University, assuming you're not in jail."

"Luca? How could you let them do this to me? I have a right to be here!"

"You listen to me, and you listen well. These folks are trying to be nice to you. You've committed a serious crime here. I warned you, but just like that foolish mother of yours, you don't listen. I won't have it anymore. If you can't stay out of trouble, somebody else will have to bail you out next time."

"You've finally had to lift your finger for your daughter. Wow. The first time in years. Don't you feel great?"

Howard gritted his teeth and said nothing. The next time, she really would sit in the jail until she rots there. She belonged there in his mind, anyway. She was a criminal. No damn good. Just like her mother. He felt ashamed that he had helped bring her into Spira. He could look at her and tell that she felt no remorse for actions. Not a drop.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to my apartment," she complained.

"You don't have an apartment anymore. Until the trial, you're staying with me. It's the order of the court. And if you go anywhere near Tidus…"

"I'm not! I've been removed from the school, remember? What am I supposed to do? Sit around all day smelling an old man?"

"I don't care what you do. I've warned you. You have two weeks until your trial. If you go near Tidus Stone or his family, you're going back to jail. That's it. The end of it."

She folded her arms and glared out the window. She had to see Tidus. She was certain there was some way that she could convince him to help her at trial. She just needed to talk to him. He wasn't a cruel individual anymore. He cared now. Had they been in Luca, she would never dream of asking him to help. He would have probably just laughed in her face. And being the fool in love that she was, she would be sick over it.

Yes. Tidus was the key. Despite anything the police told her or this old man, she would get her chance to see him somehow. He would understand her reasonings. He had to. He was her only chance.

* * *

"Do you think there's enough punch?" Rikku asked, as she darted from here to there around the living room. It would serve as the central area for the party. She hoped this party would cheer her housemates up. All week long, they had all been wearing sullen, depressed faces. They were grudgingly helping her decorate for the party right now.

"I think there's more than enough," said Mr. Isaaru. Sure, he wasn't planning on staying for the actual party, but he wouldn't be far. He'd be in his room. He hadn't told any of the tenants, but he wasn't just occasionally staying in the room off the office. He was living here. He couldn't really afford his own place right now. He was up to his eyebrows in financial debt.

"The keg's in the corner," Baralai said, dryly. He couldn't believe the week he was having. Of course, having Paine pissed at him was at the top of the list. Why were they having this party? He wondered, as he picked lit from his black sweater.

"I'm going into the kitchen to help Paine and Yuna finish the appetizers," Rikku said, refusing to let the gloom in the room get to her. She was happier than she'd been in months. Her grades were good, she still had her entourage of friends, and now she was dating again. Granted, she would have never imagined going out with Gatta again, but she had seen signs that he had actually changed.

She found Yuna stirring something white in a big plastic bowl. Paine was squeezing cheese on crackers on a platter.

"Those guys are depressing me. I'm glad we're having this party. Mr. Isaaru was cool to allow it," Rikku said, opening the girls' fridge and began pulling out fruit.

"He's only allowing it because he thinks he's still young," Paine said, her eyes never leaving the crackers.

"I was hoping Tidus would be back for the party," Yuna said, pausing to read from a cook book.

"Maybe he'll show up later. What are you making?" Rikku asked.

"I'm trying to make onion dip."

"That doesn't sound too complicated," Paine said, observing her work.

"It's not. I'm almost done."

Rikku sniffed the air. Something smelled delicious. "What's that smell?" she asked.

"Oh. Mr. Isaaru made some shrimp appetizers," Paine said, trying to hide her smirk.

"Hey, guys, I know Lulu's not here. I know Tidus' not here. But, really try to have a good time tonight, anyway, okay?" Rikku pleaded.

Yuna looked at her and smiled. "Okay. I promise."

"Paine?"

"I can't promise anything. I'll be here. That's all I can promise."

"Fine. Fair enough."

"Hey, girls, do you need some help?" Reevo asked, entering the kitchen. He had decided to help them with the food, but he also wanted to make sure they couldn't hear anything. He had finally convinced Tidus that he was going to let him go soon. He was certain that after tonight, he would no longer be a factor.

"You can make the salsa," Yuna said, pointing to the far end of the counter where she had all of the ingredients waiting.

"Okay," he agreed, heading in that direction.

"Wash your hands first," Paine interrupted. After all, she didn't know what that guy had been scratching before he came in here.

"Smells like my shrimp kabobs are ready," Mr. Isaaru said, entering the kitchen and heading for the stove.

Rikku reached over and turned on the small stereo that sat on the counter. She wasn't going to let anything get her down tonight. It was all about fun and damn it, they were going to have it!

Yuna sipped her apple martini and smiled. The party was off to a very good start. It seemed like Rikku was right, after all. This was definitely what the house needed. She saw Rikku, dressed as a witched witch, dancing with a vampire Gatta.

"Are you having fun?" she heard and looked up at Reevo, dressed as a green goblin, complete with mask. She smiled at his costume. She herself was dressed as a white mage, complete with white cape.

"I'm having fun," she admitted.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure. Why not," she said, placing her drink in a secure spot on the table.

Wakka sipped the beer from his mug bitterly. The party was good and all, but he wasn't really in the mood for it. How could he party when he knew that Lulu was closed up in a room? He sighed. He had been hoping that Tidus was returning today. He could use some advice on how to help Lulu faster. He wondered if he were the most depressed monkey in the house.

"Wakka, Wakka. What are you doing? You look depressed," Baralai said, appearing at his side.

"I am depressed, ya."

"Forget all of that shit tonight. I'm going to drink enough martinis to forget all of my problems. I suggest you do the same."

"I'm working on it."

"Good, good. I'll see you later," he said, heading into the crowd. Wakka watched the Greek god disappear, his white toga dragging on the floor.

"Let me get another one, ya," he said to the tonberry that was doing bar for whatever reason.

The tonberry complied, though they were keeping an eye on the witched witch and the vampire.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys decided to throw a Halloween party. It was a good idea," Talynda said, as she nibbled on a shrimp kabob. Paine tried not to grimace at her fairy princess outfit. Talynda was really girly girl. She herself was dressed as a biker chick. It gave her an excuse to be incognito behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She frowned, thinking that a clown would have served the same purpose except that she didn't want to look like a damn fool.

"What happened between you and Botta?" Paine asked absently as she watched the Greek god work the room.

"He's a loser! I caught another girl in his dorm room! Jerk!"

"I can't believe you expected a jock to be committed," she said, reaching into her pocket for her cigarettes.

"He was. At first. I bet if it were Wakka, I'd be just fine. I bet he hasn't cheated on Lulu. Where is Lulu?"

"She's not feeling well," Paine explained hastily. Talynda was her closest friend, but Paine also knew that she was a gossip. It wouldn't be fair to Lulu to have her business broadcasted all over the campus.

"Good. I'm going to go get Wakka to dance," Talynda told her, making her way through the crowd. Paine shook her head. She couldn't believe the girl still carried a torch for Wakka. She watched the two of them for awhile. Wakka kept shaking his head, but then he finally left his seat.

Paine decided to disappear in the crowd and keep a close eye on the Greek god. She accidentally collided with a small bear.

"Sorry," she said, continuing on.

The bear watched her walk off. It wasn't surprised. That was typical Paine behavior. The bear turned its attention back to the green goblin and the white mage. It needed to talk to the green goblin. It had risked its own neck by being here in the first place. The goblin left the room, heading into the hall. The bear moved quickly to follow. It followed the goblin all the way to the kitchen. The goblin paused, sensing someone was following him.

"I need to talk to you," said the bear.

"No one's allowed in the kitchen."

The bear sighed, and pulled off its head. "Reevo?"

"Darcy? What the hell are you doing here?" Reevo asked, removing his mask.

"I thought you were Tidus. What's he dressed as? I need to talk to him. Now."

"He's not at the party. I thought you were in trouble."

"I am. And if I get caught here, I'll be in big trouble."

"What the hell is so urgent then?"

"I want to talk to Tidus about saying something nice on my behalf at the trial."

"Are you crazy? Why would he do that?"

"Because I'll explain to him how sorry I am. Where is he?"

"I've got him someplace for safekeeping at the moment."

"Wait. You kidnapped him?"

"Not kidnapping. He needed a vacation from Yuna. I'm going to let him go."

"Let me talk to him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to know I'm involved with you. And if I let you talk to him, he's going to know everything. Let me handle this my way. You should leave before someone sees you. You'll get your chance to talk to him soon."

"But…"

"I assure you. You can talk to him soon. Now, put your head on and get out of here."

Darcy reluctantly agreed. She put her head back on and decided to leave the party. That guy was nuts, just like she suspected. He'd better not hurt Tidus or he was going to be the one going to jail, not her.

Reevo went into his bedroom to retrieve something. That was the reason he had left the party before Darcy interrupted him. Once he had it, he returned to the party. In a few hours, everything would fall into place. He was sure.

"It looks like Yuna's finally loosening up," Rikku observed as Gatta nibbled on her ear. She had noticed her cousin finally relaxing. That could be due to the number of drinks she'd had also. But, Rikku couldn't chastise her. She'd had her own fair share of drinks. She thought it was making her paranoid. She kept thinking that the tonberry behind the bar was watching her.

"She's not the only one," Gatta said.

"I'm not drunk," Rikku insisted.

"Let's go in your room and see."

"Ha. Nice try. No."

"Yeah."

* * *

Tidus listened to the party from his position on the cot in the room. He was sorry he hadn't made it. How could he have anticipated a guy he thought was his friend kidnapping him? But, he reasoned, Reevo needed help again. He needed more time in the clinic. Especially if he thought that he could make Yuna forget about him in a week's time. Tidus smirked.

Obviously, Reevo had underestimated his relationship with Yuna. They were solid now. A team. More than a team. Lovers. She had given herself to him and he wasn't taking that lightly. He trusted her, just as she should trust him. There were no longer any threats to their relationship. Darcy was gone, in jail from what Jecht had explained. Jecht. Naturally, Jecht had no idea where he'd been all week. He probably just assumed he was going to class all week. Class. He would have a lot of work to catch up on, thanks to Reevo. He was going to thank Reevo alright. He sniffed the air. Was that shrimp? Wow. He would love to have some shrimp. He was certain that he would have found a way out of his handcuff by now, but Reevo was smart enough to take his jewelry.

He wondered idly what Yuna was doing at the party. He hoped she could at least have fun. Sleep would be impossible tonight with the music blaring. But, he was strangely tired. He frowned. Was Reevo putting something in his food or drink? Not the drink because it was usually water. He had brought him some casserole that he claimed Yuna had made yesterday for dinner tonight.

He could hear the sound of rain beginning to fall. It would lull him into sleep. As he predicted, it did. He slept for quite a while, only waking when a loud clap of thunder could be heard. He sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes. The simple gesture of rubbing his eyes made him aware that his wrist was free. He couldn't believe it!

"About damn time," he muttered, getting up quickly and heading for the locked door. It was open. He supposed that Reevo had realized that it was time to let him go. Too bad that wasn't going to keep him from ringing his damn neck! He started through the dark basement, trying to find the stairway. He heard a beeping sound to his right. He followed it, reaching on the floor to find it. He picked it up. His phone. He put it in his pocket and continued to feel for the stairs. It took him awhile, but he finally found them, making his way up cautiously.

He opened the door and entered the pantry. He walked into the kitchen, noting that the party had died down. It was over. And no wonder. It was four in the morning. He didn't bother thinking about his next move. He knew that he would have to have it out with Reevo right now, even if he were dying to see Yuna. He strode down the short hall to the room that Reevo occupied off the kitchen. He threw it open, not giving a damn if he woke him. He stepped inside. The sound of the pounding rain was closer now.

He should kick Reevo's ass. He should strangle him. He should drug him and handcuff him in the basement! But, his limbs were paralyzed as he stared at the scene in Reevo's bed. He couldn't move his eyes away. But he should. Because every second that they lingered, his heart ripped into shreds. Reevo was sleeping. He was lying on his back, but a very familiar brunette slept on his naked chest. He watched Yuna sleep peacefully, her arm draped across Reevo's torso. Her bare shoulders were highlighted in the moonlight.

Tidus backed out of the room slowly, closing the door again. On the bed, Reevo's eyes opened. He smiled.

**End of Ch. 12. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 The Tidus & Yuna War**

Yuna stretched her legs and sighed. The warm body under her made her feel happy. Tidus was back. She rubbed her cheek across his chest and instantly frowned. Since when did Tidus have chest hair? She opened an eye and looked down at the pale skin before her. What was going on? She sat up quickly and looked down at her sleeping companion. Reevo. What did this mean? Why was he in her bed? Taking a quick survey of the room, she discovered that she was in his room. Why? Thankfully, she was still wearing her dress from the previous night.

"Reevo?" she called, trying to wake him.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah?"

"Why am I in your bed?"

"You don't remember?"

"I really don't. But, I did have a lot to drink."

"Yeah, you did. I brought you in here to show you the new painting that I'm working on, and you passed out on my bed."

"Why didn't you take me to my room?"

He shrugged. "Because I could keep a closer eye on you here. I didn't do anything."

"I know. I'm still fully dressed. Well, thank you. I'm going to my own room now," she said, leaving the bed quickly. It made her feel dirty. Unfaithful. She went out slowly to her room. She didn't want any of the other houseguests seeing her leave Reevo's room.

"What are you doing in Reevo's room this early in the morning?" Rikku asked, as soon as she had stepped into the kitchen. The Al Bhed paused in her nibbling on a morning muffin to stare at her disheveled cousin.

"I fell asleep there."

Rikku's eyes bulged. "Oooh…."

"No, no. Nothing happened. I would never cheat on Tidus. You should know that."

"I don't know anything when booze is involved."

"I know nothing happened, so drop it, Rikku," Yuna said, beginning to feel the sting of a hang over. She grimaced and dragged her feet over to the coffee that someone had graciously made this morning. There was no way she could attend her morning classes.

"Classes have been cancelled. There's threat of a snow storm," Rikku informed her.

"That's the best news I've heard all morning. I'm going back to bed and wait on Tidus to return. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Yeah. He'd better beat the storm."

"I'll see you later, Rikku," Yuna told her, as she carried her mug out of the kitchen to the hall.

"Yuna looks like hell. She must have had a rough night," Paine said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I kinda feel guilty with all of my let loose cheer."

"You should. It didn't work. I hope you at least had a good time."

"I did," Rikku told her. And she had. Except for Gatta's coming on too strongly, it had been a fun party. She couldn't find any errors.

Paine opened the girl's fridge. "Shit. We're out of eggs."

"So? Steal some from the guy's. I bet they steal our food all the time."

"Especially my beer," Paine said, opening the guy's fridge and taking out the eggs. Baralai entered the kitchen. Without a word, he headed for the fridge and took out the jar of juice. Rikku could sense the tension. She left the kitchen. Baralai opened a bottle of aspirin and took a few with his juice. What a hangover.

Paine stirred her eggs and ignored him.

"You know, I believe that the demolition is going to take place in a week," Baralai said, taking his juice over to the counter and leaning against it.

"Nothing's going to be destroyed. I'm prepared to make Mr. Griffin an offer."

"One that he will refuse, of course."

"Whatever. It belongs to me. I'm not going to keep telling you that."

"Fine."

Baralai had warned his father that Paine wasn't going to go away easily. He told him that she was going to fight hard for her farm. He kind of admired that about her. Mr. Isaaru came into the kitchen.

"I'm in the mood for an omelet this morning," he explained.

Baralai raised an eyebrow. At first he had been incredibly annoyed with the presence of his former teacher. But, Mr. Isaaru was a very good cook, he decided. When he was lucky, sometimes the man even prepared dinner. It was almost like being at the Griffin estate on the nights his parents stayed in and their cook prepared a meal.

"Omelet? What kind?" he asked.

Mr. Isaaru shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I can make any kind. Want one?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Nope. Would you like one, Paine?"

"No. I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot."

* * *

"Alright, Reevo. See you tomorrow, man," Doug said as he patted his shoulder. Reevo waved and left Yenke's Burger. He looked at his watch. If he hurried, he could catch the afternoon train heading to north Zanarkand. He walked quickly through the downtown area. He could tell that the snow storm was indeed going to happen today. A few flurries were beginning to fall right now. He zipped up his coat a little further and made his way through the small crowds.

He was on cloud nine, technically. Yuna had slept in his arms last night. It had been a dream. Staging it to look like they had slept together was the icing on the cake. No doubt Tidus was somewhere crying in his beer. He laughed. Good. The tables were finally turned. The freezing November air whipped through his hair. He should really consider buying a cap. He took a step off the sidewalk to head into the alley. It would be a shortcut closer to the train station. He rounded another corner and thought he had collided with a brick wall. Again, the pain stung his face. He focused his eyes to notice that Tidus was taking another swing at him, knocking him off balance.

He groaned on the sidewalk as the irate blitz player kicked him roughly in the stomach. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Tidus tackled him hard into a garbage bin. He sank to the cold concrete again, realizing that he was no match for a guy used to being aggressive.

"Hey, somebody help that guy," he heard a girl yell.

Tidus repeatedly battered his face with his fist. He could hardly see out of his swollen eye. Two men finally grabbed a hold of Tidus and held him off.

"Let me go," Tidus demanded, breaking free. He was about to attack Reevo again, but decided against it and turned to leave.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked Reevo, though she could clearly see that he wasn't. His face was battered, and he was holding his ribs.

"Shit," Reevo sighed, leaning against the garbage bin. Okay. So, Tidus wasn't sitting somewhere crying in his beer. He closed his eyes as the sound of the paramedics came into earshot.

At the hospital, the police kept asking him if he wanted to press charges. He insisted that he was okay, despite that his ribs had been bandaged. He didn't really want the cops hanging around him, and if he decided to press charges against Tidus, they would start snooping into his personal life. And he couldn't have that.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us," one of the officers told him.

"Do you have transportation home?" asked the nurse.

"I'll see if I can get one of my roommates to pick me up." He picked up the phone and dialed the house. Rikku answered.

"Hey, Rikku, is there anybody there that can pick me up?" he asked.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I'm at Zuke."

"What are you doing there? I thought you had to work."

"It's a long story. Can someone come right now?"

"Okay. I'll see about it."

He hung up, and turned to the nurse. "Someone's coming for me."

* * *

Gippal lazily dragged his pancakes in the syrup around his plate. Sure, it was good to be back in Zanarkand. Sure, it was good that he wasn't out on the road being a fraud any longer. But…was giving up his dream worth it? He had decided that it was and quit the band. Spencer and Mallet had understood his position, but they didn't have any other options but to stay. He had finally filled out his college application and sent it off. He was hoping he could begin when the January semester started.

"Gippal, now that you're here, we'll have a nice Thanksgiving. It'll be just like always," said Lakkam, smiling at her son brightly. She was glad that he had decided to go to college after all. It was what she had wanted for him despite his dreams of being a rocker.

"Yeah, Mom. It'll be the same," he told her dryly. Almost the same. Except this Thanksgiving, he wouldn't be with Rikku.

"Hey, Gippal, can I play with this?" Kyriako asked, holding the tonberry head that had been a part of his Halloween costume.

"Sure. You can have it."

He had heard about the party through the grapevine and decided to show up when he found out it was at a house where Rikku lived. He had been stoked. He was back home and now all he had to do was reclaim his girl. His plan hadn't gone as he hoped. Surprising Rikku had turned into a surprise for him. Her new boyfriend, for one thing. Gatta. An old boyfriend. One, from Rikku's account of the "Gatta" incident, had been very unpleasant. He didn't understand why she was with him again.

"Honey, cheer up. Maybe you should find a job until January. It'll give you something to do with your time until school starts again," said Lakkam.

"That's a good idea. It'll take my mind off everything." He got up and decided to go put in a few applications around the city. He started downtown.

"So, what do you know about frying chocobo?" Auron asked, as he looked at Gippal's application in his hand.

"Not a damn thing, sir."

Auron frowned. That had been Gippal's answer to most of his questions. He wondered why he was here. He obviously had zero restaurant experience.

"Gippal. I'm having a hard time understanding why you want to work here."

"I need the gil. I'm trying to get my own place. I'm a college man. I can't score with the chicks living at home with my folks."

Auron smiled a little. "Okay. We'll give you a probation period."

"Good. Can I start today?"

"I suppose that's fine. I'll have Wakka give you a uniform and show you around the restaurant."

"Wakka? Hey, I know Wakka."

"Doesn't everybody," Auron said dryly, pressing a button on his desk. Wakka stuck his head in the office.

"Ya?"

"This is Gippal. The new fry cook. Give him a uniform and show him around," said Auron.

"Hey, when did you get back, ya? Come on."

* * *

"You know, son, it's been great having you home all week, but…what are you doing here?" Jecht asked, as he passed the bowl of roasted potatoes to Tidus.

Tidus spooned some potatoes on his plate before he answered. What could he tell Jecht? More importantly, what did he _want _to tell him? Nothing. Make something up.

"I…I needed some time away from the house. People are getting on my nerves," he explained hastily. And half of that statement wasn't a complete lie. Reevo was at the top of his list. That guy had a lot of damn nerve! First, he was _supposed _to be Tidus' friend. Not a close friend, but someone who he had bonded with over their mutual addictions.

Jecht shrugged. "Is that all? What do you expect when you share a house with seven other people? Hell, you're all teenagers. I don't expect any of you to get along."

"We get along. There are just some people that should know not to cross certain boundaries, that's all."

"Boundaries? Somebody messing with Yuna?"

"Jecht, we shouldn't pry. If he's having problems with Yuna, he'd tell us if he wanted to," Zalora interjected.

"You're right. Okay. Let's talk about something else," Jecht decided as the doorbell rang.

Tidus looked up. Who could that be? He didn't bother making a move from the table. What if it were Yuna? She had been calling him all week. He didn't want to see her. Or talk to her. What could she possibly say? He'd seen it all.

"If that's Yuna, I'm not here," he said.

"So you are having problems with Yuna," Jecht nodded as Zalora went to answer the door.

Tidus didn't say anything. He was waiting for Zalora to return to tell them who had been at the door. She finally returned to the table.

"Well?" Jecht prodded.

"It was Yuna. I felt bad lying to her," Zalora said, giving Tidus a pointed look.

Tidus didn't say anything, but he couldn't resist his urge to get up and watch Yuna leave. He ran down the hall to Jecht's room and looked out the window. Oddly, she was still on the sidewalk. Despite everything he knew, he felt as though he had to hear the confirmation from her lips. He grabbed his coat and opened the front door.

Yuna paused by the jeep. "So, you are here," she said, watching him walk down the sidewalk. She was confused. She had been calling him all week with no response. He was avoiding her, that much was certain.

He paused a few feet in front of her and waited. He tried to judge from her expression if she really were capable of doing what he thought she had.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the blank way he stared at her. She instantly felt alarmed. Something was wrong. She put her gloved hands into her coat pockets and waited for him to answer her question.

"You don't think anything's wrong?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Not that I know of. What's wrong?"

He couldn't believe it. He had given her the opportunity to come clean and confess everything and then he might forgive her. Might.

"Yuna, do us both a favor and just confess to everything. We don't have a chance if you don't be honest with me," he said, folding his arms impatiently.

"Confess to what? I haven't done anything," she insisted.

"You haven't slept with Reevo?" he demanded, tired of the games.

"WHAT? NO!"

His eyes bulged. He couldn't believe it. She was lying to his face.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded.

"I can't believe it. I was hoping that you would just admit to it and say it was a mistake. Then, we could have a chance…"

"I'm not admitting to a lie! I didn't sleep with him! Did he say we did?"

"Yuna, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I don't want to see you again. It's over."

"I can't believe you. You come out here and accuse me of having sex with Reevo, and then you don't believe me when I say I didn't. You obviously don't trust me, so how can we have a relationship, anyway?"

"I would trust you if you quit lying! I saw you in his bed!"

"What?"

"The morning after Halloween. I saw you in his room, in his bed, in his arms. Are you going to say I'm hallucinating?"

"No. I was in his bed, but…"

He shook his head. "Don't you see that you've been lying?"

"You're twisting things! You're just as mean as Reevo said you were!"

"Is that why you slept with him?"

"Damn it! I didn't!"

"Fine. Since you just won't admit it, there's nothing else to say here. Have a good life, Yuna," he said, turning to go back inside.

"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME! IF YOU TRULY CARED ABOUT ME, YOU WOULD!" she screamed after him, her voice catching a tiny bit. She was crushed. How could Tidus believe that she would do such a thing? She never knew that he had issues trusting her. Well, the hell with him! He wasn't the only guy in Zanarkand! She got behind the wheel of the jeep and took off.

Inside the house, Tidus leaned against the door. Sure, Yuna had admitted to sleeping with Reevo just like he had wanted her to. Hearing the confession was a lot worse than he imagined it would be. But, the worse part was that she wasn't the least bit sorry about it! Who did she think she was? Did she think she could just make a fool out of him and get away with it? He stomped up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his gym bag and started packing. He would show her.

* * *

Wakka truly didn't know what the hell was wrong with all of the teenagers in Zanarkand. He had calmly explained everything to Lulu that had happened in the past two weeks. Maybe they all needed to be here in the clinic with Lulu.

"So, Yuna and Tidus are fighting?" Lulu asked, as she looked at the checker board with serious concentration.

"Ya. I don't know what that's about. Both are tight lipped about it. Did Yuna tell you anything?" Wakka asked, picking up his black piece and making a move.

"No. But, I could tell it was pretty horrible. What about Rikku again?" she asked, jumping his piece and picking it up to move it to the side.

Wakka grimaced. Lulu was better at checkers than he thought. "Nothing with Rikku. Except that Gippal's back. But, he asked me not to tell Rikku. So, don't say nothin' to her."

"Gippal's back? Why doesn't he want her to know? She's with Gatta now."

"Maybe that's why. He don't want to interfere with her life now."

"I don't think she would see it that way. She was quite fond of him. I'm sure she'd love to see him."

"Well, either way, it's his decision. Don't tell her, Lu."

"I won't. What about Baralai and Paine?"

Wakka shook his head again. "Fighting like cats and dogs. It's going to be an interesting Thanksgiving. I'm glad you'll be there. Do you think you're ready?"

Lulu thought for a moment. Was she ready? She was due to leave the clinic two days before Thanksgiving. She could do it. All she had to do was make sure she didn't relapse.

"I think so. My doctor said my progress has been good."

"He told me the same. I knew you could do it. Oh, here's the deal with Reevo. Somebody beat that guy up pretty bad."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know. He said they were trying to rob him on his way home from work. You know the train station in the south is a lounging area for thieves. Don't surprise me one bit."

"Didn't you tell me that Mr. Isaaru had moved in and taken over? How's that going?"

"It's fine. He cooks all the time. I can't complain."

"Knock, Knock," said Majestic, opening the door to Lulu's room. She came inside, holding a basket of toiletries.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hey, Mrs. Oliver."

"Hello, Lulu. Wakka. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I've beaten Wakka twice at checkers."

"Hey, don't be braggin' yet. I'm still working on my strategy, ya."

"Well, you kids go right ahead. Don't mind me. I'm going to go talk to your doctor," said Majestic, turning to leave the room. She paused and looked at the two of them playing checkers on Lulu's bed. Funny, she had hated the idea of her daughter with Wakka. She didn't think he was suitable enough. Now, she was certain that he was one of the main reasons that Lulu was trying so hard to recuperate and get better.

* * *

Darcy checked her reflection in the glass of the of the bakery window. She hastily brushed an errant strand of dark hair behind one ear, and studied a blemish on her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on the handle of one of the double doors. She stepped inside and she was instantly greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon. It was freezing outside. A hot cup of something would be good. Besides, she had to pretend she was really here to buy something. The truth was she had followed Tidus to the bakery in her Dad's old car. She wondered what he was doing there. Sure, it wasn't far from the campus and she noticed a few students sprawled at the wood tables and booths. She stepped behind the two students in line and took a look around for Tidus. It took her a moment to find him sitting in a corner booth. He had a book open in front of him and appeared to be taking notes.

She frowned. _Why wasn't he at home or the library taking notes? _The line moved forward. She had to appear in court in two days. She had to convince Tidus to go easy on her. The judge wouldn't punish her too severely if he agreed that he had a hand in some of it by leading her on.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked. She turned to the woman with the luxurious dark hair brushed neatly into a bun. She wore a high collared white blouse with a navy apron tied around her waist under her ample bosom.

"Yes. I would like a cup of hot cocoa."

"What size, dear? It comes in small, medium, or large."

"I'll have a small," she said, thinking she had better spend the small amount of gil she had sparingly. Reevo had robbed her of most of her savings. She watched the woman moving behind the counter as she made her cocoa. She thought she was a very pretty woman. Maybe she would even give her a job if she asked. But, first, she had to make sure she wasn't in jail.

"Here you go, dear. It'll be two fifty."

Darcy paid for the cocoa and walked over to the condiment counter. She found the correct lid for the cocoa and turned to face Tidus. He was still engrossed in his reading. She secretly loved the way his brow creased as he concentrated. She couldn't help it. She still loved him. She thought he looked nice in his white sweater and jeans. But then, she thought he looked wonderful in anything, especially nothing at all. He had the most beautifully tanned skin she had ever seen. Not a flaw anywhere. She couldn't believe how nervous she was to approach him. This was the first time she had seen him since the day before their "wedding."

She approached his table slowly. He paused to erase something.

"Hi, Ti," she greeted him when she were only a few feet away. She was surprised he hadn't heard her feet walking across the polished wood.

His blue eyes swung to her. He instantly frowned. "You know you're supposed to stay away from me," he warned.

"I know, I know, but I just came in for some cocoa and saw you there. Let me talk to you for a minute," she begged.

"I can't imagine what you have to say," he said, dryly.

She quickly sat opposite him in the booth. She noticed the way his eyes darted around the bakery. Great. Now he didn't want to be seen in public with her.

"Listen, Ti. I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you everything, I swear…"

"When? We were only hours away from getting married."

"I know, I know. I just got caught up in the excitement. It was my first wedding."

"This doesn't justify faking a pregnancy," he reminded her.

"I know. You have to forgive me. I was desperate. And I made desperate decisions based on that," she said, uneasily watching a policeman come into the bakery and walk up to the counter. Tidus noticed him, too.

"What do you want, Darcy?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Well, I want you to take it easy on me during my time in court. I know I've been horrible, but if you go easy on me, you'll never have to worry about me again. I've already been transferred to Luca. Don't send me to jail. Just let me go back to Luca."

Tidus sighed deeply. Despite everything that Darcy had done, he didn't want the girl to go to jail. If she went back to Luca, she would be out of his hair and out of his life for good. Maybe she could pull her life together there.

"Okay, Darcy. Here's the deal. I'll testify that you were over your head and got carried away. I'll take it easy on you…" She began to smile. "On one condition. Give me the things that had belonged to my mother and I'll do that so you can go back to Luca."

Darcy's smile faded. "I…I don't have them."

"I know you took them. Where are they?"

"Ti, I really don't have them."

"What did you do with them?" he asked coldly.

"Please give me another condition. I deserve another chance."

"Why don't you tell me what the hell you did with my stuff?"

"Well, you didn't come home, and I got upset. I knew you were sleeping with Yuna…"

"So? You've always known that."

"The night before our wedding."

She thought she saw a flicker of guilt flash through his eyes. He quickly hid it, though.

"Where's my stuff?" he asked again.

"I…um…threw it away. But, don't be mad…" She broke off as she watched his face become very mad.

He got up from the table and approached the officer at the condiment stand. Darcy nervously watched them both look in her direction. The officer nodded and came over to the table.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me," he informed her. Darcy got up to leave with him silently. She knew that she had blown it now. There wasn't a chance in the farplane that Tidus would let up on her. If she even had a court date now. She had violated the restraining order. She wondered what kind of trouble she would be in now.

* * *

"It'll just take me a second to run inside and grab the cappuccinos," Yuna said to Rikku as she pulled the jeep along the curb of the coffeehouse. She picked up her purse and headed out in the crisp winter air. Though she didn't know how it was possible, she felt as though this winter was even colder than the last. She hurried over to the double doors and stepped inside quickly. She looked around the familiar cozy coffeehouse quickly before she headed to the counter. Majestic smiled at her.

"Hi, Yuna. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. And you? Lulu's coming home today."

"I'm glad and a little nervous, too. I hope she doesn't make the mistake of falling back into those bad habits. I love that outfit you're wearing."

"Thank you. I'm sure Lulu will be fine. We're all there to help her," she said. Majestic was referring to her long burgundy coat with a black trimmed collar. She wore her hair up in a bun under a hat that matched the coat. Her legs were disguised by her long black skirt and high black boots.

"What can I get you today, dear? It's a cold one out there."

"I need three cappuccinos. Wakka went to pick up Lulu, so I decided to bring home her favorite drink."

"Well, nothing goes well with that better than a box of fresh cinnamon rolls."

"Okay. I guess so."

"Let me get it for you."

Yuna walked to the condiment stand and began gathering napkins and spoons. She turned to go back to the counter when she saw Tidus. She watched him for a moment. They hadn't spoken since their fight outside of his parent's home. He had moved back into the house. She wasn't sure why. She might have approached his table and greeted him if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't alone. He was sitting with a pretty blonde that Yuna didn't know. She hastily walked back to the counter to wait for her order. Despite everything that Tidus believed she had done, she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that filled her veins. Who was that girl?

She saw the girl excuse herself and head to the ladies room. She couldn't help her curiosity. She walked to the ladies room since Majestic wasn't done with her order yet. She waited at the sink, pretending to wash her hands. The girl finally came out of the stall. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Yuna smiled at her in the mirror. She smiled back.

"Hi. I noticed you were sitting with Tidus Stone," she began innocently.

The girl smiled wider. "I sure am. I can't believe I'm on a date with an Abe. And he's so hot, too."

"He sure is. According to his last girlfriend, he's scalding."

"What?" the girl asked, reapplying her lipstick.

Yuna shrugged. "I don't know the details, but she did mention a STD."

The girl's horrified eyes met hers. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. Just be careful. I think he got cured."

Yuna watched the girl bolt from the bathroom. Instantly, she felt horrible. What the hell was the matter with her? Had she been so overcome with jealousy that she hadn't cared what kind of lie she made up about Tidus as long as it got him away from another girl? She felt ashamed of herself. She wasn't acting any better than Darcy, but perhaps she finally understood some of Darcy's motivations. She opened the door to go find the girl and apologize. When she looked, she couldn't find Tidus or the girl. Majestic beckoned her to the counter to get her things.

"You said you weren't going to be but a minute," Rikku complained, coming inside of the coffeehouse.

"Oh, Rikku, I'm so ashamed of myself. I didn't know the low levels I'm capable of stooping to," Yuna said, handing Rikku the box of rolls as she carried the drinks.

"What have you done? I just saw Tidus leave."

Yuna waited until they were inside the safety of her jeep before she explained to Rikku what she had said to the girl. Rikku couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't believe Yuna had been so…catty. It wasn't in her nature to be mean spirited.

"Actually, you might have done him a favor. That was Paula Mathison. I know for a fact that she's been around the block more than a few times."

"I still had no right," Yuna insisted.

"Sure, you did. He's your guy. You fought because you love him. I wish you guys would work things out, whatever the problem is."

"Me, too," Yuna thought wistfully, as she kept her eyes on the traffic. But, apparently, Tidus didn't want to reconcile or he wouldn't be out on dates with other girls already. Well, two could play this game. She certainly didn't have to sit at home every night.

* * *

"I think we should all give thanks before we begin the meal. It'll make you all feel better and get things off your chest," Mr. Isaaru said, the day before Thanksgiving. This was his idea of the house celebration of the holiday. He knew that most of the kids were going to go home and eat with their families tomorrow. He had done most of the dinner preparation with the help of the girls. He smiled at his golden turkey that sat in the center of the table. He dared each of their mothers to top it.

"I'll start. I'd like to give thanks for having my girl, Lu, home where she belongs and keepin' her there," Wakka said, turning to smile at Lulu who sat on his left. She smiled back.

"That's a good start," Mr. Isaaru said, nodding.

"I'd like to give thanks for all of the people that care about me, and helped me get better," Lulu said.

Mr. Isaaru continued smiling. This was nice. He was glad that they could all share it together. He had been tempted to invite a friend, but decided against it. After all, he didn't want the kids to know too many things about him.

"I'd like to give thanks for the holdup of a demolition company and their failure at destroying a precious farm that doesn't mean shit to them," Paine said, her head bowed.

"I'd like to give thanks for being able to let things go when it's time to let it go. I'm thankful I don't have to hold terrible grudges and can't get my head out of my ass to see a good business deal when one is being made," Baralai said, his head bowed low.

_Okay. Things seem to be getting ugly, _thought Mr. Isaaru.

"I'd like to give thanks to every guy on campus that's getting laid. I'm thankful they have a girlfriend that doesn't like to play games," Gatta said, his hands under his chin.

"I'd like to give thanks to every girl who has a guy that genuinely cares about her and is not just with her because he's trying to get in her pants!" Rikku said, her voice filled with annoyance. Gatta and his pressuring were beginning to get on her nerves. And the nerve of him to address that in front of her friends! She wanted to punch him under the table.

_Ouch. Better intervene now, _Mr. Isaaru thought. "Well, I think that's enough with being thankful…"

Tidus looked across the table at Yuna, who still had her head bowed silently. He wondered what she was thinking. Of course, he may have even asked her, if she didn't have some smiling idiot at her side. How dare she invite a date tonight? Who was this guy? He couldn't help but be jealous at the way the guy's arm lanquished across the back of Yuna's chair. As if he knew her well enough to be cozy.

Reevo looked at all of them and shook his head. He was getting ready to blow this house, anyway. It was filled with losers. Yuna wasn't speaking to him because he refused to tell Tidus that nothing happened between them. Tidus wasn't speaking to him because of that incident and the kidnapping. The only thing keeping him from leaving was the fact that he needed some gil. He was waiting for the opportunity to pick Paine's lock and enter her room. He knew she was hiding something in there.

Thoughout the meal, Tidus became more and more agitated. His specific point of vomiting was when Yuna's date insisted that she try something on his plate. Yuna smiled politely and leaned over for a small taste. Her date whispered something in her ear to make her laugh.

Tidus stood up. "I need a beer. Anybody want one?"

A couple of guys, including Mr. Isaaru agreed. Tidus returned, handing each one an opened beer bottle.

"Here you go, Ted," he said to Yuna's date.

"It's Teenan," the guy corrected.

_Whatever. _Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal. When they were done eating, Mr. Isaaru suggested dessert.

"I don't think I can. I'm about to burst," Teenan said, patting his stomach.

"Bring it on," Wakka said, pounding the table.

Yuna leaned over to whisper something to Teenan. She was telling him that he had been a great date when suddenly a loud fart filled the air. Everyone froze in their conversations.

"No dessert for me," Baralai said in disgust.

Another loud fart sounded, coming from Yuna and Teenan's direction.

"It wasn't me," Yuna couldn't help saying.

"It was me. Excuse me. I don't know what's going on with my stomach," Teenan apologized, as another fart escaped. Rikku fanned the air. Wakka gasped as the smell reached his side of the table.

"Um, Yuna, where's the bathroom?" Teenan asked quickly.

"Down the hall," she pointed. He got up to leave the table quickly, but not quickly enough. Another loud fart escaped as he ran down the hall.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what's going on," Yuna explained, thinking this had to be the worst date of her life.

"Hey, Yuna, next time you have a date, bring somebody home who doesn't suffer from gas," Baralai said.

"Shut up, Baralai. She didn't know," Paine said.

Yuna couldn't help but look at Tidus. She was shocked to discover the tiny smile on his face. But just as quickly as she had seen it, he pretended to be interested in his beer. She was glad he was enjoying her embarrassment and her date's discomfort! She glared hotly in his direction.

Tidus pretended not to notice. He couldn't help it if he had maybe slipped something in her date's beer to give him an extra kick. Since he couldn't do it with his own fist, he decided to use another method. He was sure that Teenan would be well on his way back to the dorms whenever he returned from the bathroom. This would teach her to open her mouth to his dates as well. Paula had told him what she said. He had no idea why she had done something so vicious. She had cheated on him. He had seen her in the coffeehouse, following Paula to the restroom, anyway. If she wanted to get vicious, he was ready. Starting with Teenan. As far as he was concerned, he had no right to be with his girl, anyway.

"Yuna, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. I don't feel well. Um…you guys might want to see if you can get your toilet fixed. Sorry," Teenan said, turning quickly to walk down the hall again.

Yuna tossed her napkin into her plate. Excellent. Just Excellent.

**End of Ch.13. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 Temptation**

"I think Yuna will really like this sweater," Rikku said, as she admired the hot pink sweater herself. Actually, she would probably look better in it than Yuna. She and Gatta were at the mall. She wanted to start her Christmas shopping. Today was the first day of the Christmas break from college. She was going to go home for a few days to spend time with Cid and Brother. Gatta smirked. He hated shopping. The only reason he agreed to come to the mall with Rikku was because he wanted to get a steak and cheese sandwich. And the only place in Zanarkand that served them was at Kelk's Steak & Fries located on the upper level of the mall. His stomach rumbled. He and Rikku had been shopping for over an hour. She claimed she had to buy presents for all of her friends.

"Rikku, can we eat already? I skipped breakfast," Gatta complained.

"In a minute. You should never skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," she said absently, holding a pair of hip hugging jeans against her hip.

"I don't need a lecture on nutrition. I need a steak sandwich in my gut."

"Okay, okay. I'm ready," Rikku said, somewhat irritably. She, like most girls, loved to shop and could spend hours in a clothing store. She carried her purchases up to the counter and paid for them. She joined Gatta outside of the store, and the two of them headed to Kelk's. Gatta's eyes bulged when the restaurant came into view. There were at least a dozen people sitting around the entrance to the restaurant. They appeared to be waiting.

"I think it's going to be a long wait," Rikku said.

"Yeah. That's okay. Let's go to the Tornado. It's not too far."

Rikku shrugged. She didn't care, but she would be able to order her favorite sandwich at the Tornado now. She smiled to herself. Today was definitely her day. She had managed to find a great sale at almost every store she had been in. She followed Gatta out to the parking lot and climbed into the passenger seat of his brown jeep.

He waited until they were heading downtown. He had something important to discuss with her. It was about last night. They had finally had sex and he wanted to know what she thought about it. She hadn't said a word about it.

"So…um…what did you think about last night?" he asked, reaching for his cigarettes.

"What about it?" Rikku asked, looking out at the window at the crowds on the sidewalks. She didn't really want to discuss it. Though she knew that she was far from being an expert on sex, she had considered last night…just okay. She hadn't been able to quite reach those heights of ecstasy that she had experienced before. And her lover hadn't helped. If anything, she thought Gatta hadn't known what the hell he had been doing.

"Well, what do you think about it? Was it cool?"

"Cool? Um, yeah, it was cool," she lied.

"Good, good. Maybe we can do it again tonight," he said eagerly.

She smiled weakly. "Maybe."

Gatta parked along the curb to the Tornado. He was glad that Rikku was receptive to the idea of sex tonight. Her body had looked just as good as he had imagined it would. He wondered what she had thought of his body. He needed to know more. He wanted this relationship with Rikku to work. He liked her a lot. He always had. After all, she had been one of the most popular girls in the high school.

As soon as their orders were underway, he fidgeted with his fork for a moment.

"Look, Gatta. They've added some new stuff to the menu. Shoot. I might have wanted to try the turkey rolls."

"Rikku, do you like me?" he asked her suddenly.

"What? How can you ask me that? Of course I like you or I wouldn't be dating you."

"Yeah. Sometimes, it seems like we're still just friends to me. Even after last night."

Rikku didn't want to talk about last night. It was true that she didn't love Gatta. She did like him, though, and maybe it could develop into something else if she really tried.

She looked over at the kitchen window. Tidus waved to her from the window. She waved back, even though she wanted to kill him for being so damn dense. How could he think that Yuna, her perfect cousin, would cheat? Sure, there had been a time when she used to flirt with every guy in school, but that was just for entertainment purposes.

"Hey, don't you live with that guy? Do you think he could hook us up with some extra fries?" Gatta asked.

"No. I've never asked for a hook up. Besides, I don't want him to get in trouble because of me."

"Whatever. What good are friends in restaurant jobs if they don't help you out?"

Rikku was about to answer when she was momentarily stunned into silence. Standing at the soda machine was a guy she would swear on her life was Gippal. It certainly looked like him, though he was wearing a uniform. She couldn't believe how quickly her heart was pounding with excitement.

"Gippal!" she squealed involuntarily.

He turned in her direction. As soon as his eye found her, he smiled. He walked over to the table quickly, forgetting that he had promised himself that he would stay out of her life.

"Rik. It's so good to see you," he told her, forcing himself to ignore Gatta.

"Gippal. When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?"

"I've been back for awhile. Things didn't work out. I belong here." _And you belong with me, and not this insensitive asshole. _

"We have to hang out. I want to know everything."

He nodded. "I can't wait. Call me at home. I'm at my folks. I gotta get back to work," he said, wishing he could pull her out of the booth and hug her. And since Gippal never considered the consequences of his actions, he did just that. He squeezed her tightly against his body. She squealed with joy, just like she used to when he did that.

Rikku quickly checked her composure. Sure, it was wonderful being in Gippal's arms again, but she wasn't here alone. She had a boyfriend now. She quickly stepped out of his embrace, hoping he would get the message. He gave her a cunning smile instead. She watched him head back into the kitchen. She took a few breaths to calm her racing pulse, and sat back down in the booth again. Gatta didn't look pleased.

"So…Gippal's back. What does this mean now?" he asked.

"Nothing. This doesn't change anything," she said, trying to reassure him even if she couldn't reassure herself. _Great. My boyfriend's back. _

* * *

Yuna cranked up the volume on the little stereo. She picked up the duster again, and began her routine of dancing and dusting again. She was in a good mood this evening. She had successfully completed her first semester at college, her Christmas shopping was complete, and Braska said that he had good news to tell her when she went home in four days. Maybe he would tell her that they were going on a trip during the break. She could use it. She shimmied her way over to the fireplace mantel in the living room. She could tell that the house hadn't been dusted recently. Paine was the last one that was supposed to dust, and she hadn't obviously. She and Rikku had been doing aerobics earlier in her room, and she still wore her white sports bra and black shorts.

Tidus entered the house and shook his head vigorously to shake out the snow flakes. It had begun to snow again. There was the threat of a snow storm tonight. This was turning out to be a pretty intense winter. He hung up his coat, keening his ear to the sound of pop music coming from the living room. What was this? What was going on now?

He peered around the doorframe of the living room. Yuna was still at the fireplace, shaking her behind in time to the music. Though he tried hard, Tidus couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nor could he take his eyes off her behind. It was rare to find Yuna dancing. He assumed she must be in a very good mood. He was happy about that. He didn't enjoy seeing her sad. And watching her slim hips gyrate affected his libido more than he was willing to admit. He hadn't had sex in well over six weeks. He was at the door to the seven week itch.

"Enjoying the show?" he heard suddenly, and turned to his left to confront Paine.

She could tell by the way he instantly turned red that she had been correct. She smiled. Tidus and Yuna amused her. She knew they were dying to get each other in the bed already. They should just stop frustrating each other and do it. She froze. Was she talking about Tidus and Yuna or…was she talking about herself and Baralai? She shook that thought off.

"No. I was just passing by," Tidus tried to explain.

"Sure. Anyhow, I'm going out. Tell Mr. Isaaru I don't know if I'm going to make it for dinner. I know he's making burgers."

"Okay."

Tidus watched her leave, giving him another sly grin. Paine intimidated him. She was very strong willed and outspoken. He had never encountered such a woman before. He turned back to the living room doorway. Yuna twirled away from the fireplace and let out a shriek.

"You scared me," she said, uneasily. How long had he been watching? She had known all of the guys were out of the house when she had begun cleaning.

"I didn't know you knew how to…clean," he said, trying not to give her the benefit of seeing him smile.

"Of course I can clean," she said, walking over to the stereo and turning it off. "That's enough exercise for one afternoon. I should go shower."

She walked past him slowly, suddenly feeling very self conscious. As she walked down the hall, she could feel his eyes watching her. She paused by her bedroom door, unable to resist looking at him one more time. And she was right. He was watching. She opened the door and closed it quickly. Her phone began to ring. She walked over to her desk to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. How've you been?" asked Braska.

"Fine," she lied. What would be the point in telling Braska that she was miserable without Tidus? After all, this was what he had wanted.

"So, when can I expect you home?"

"In four days, like I already told you before."

Braska laughed. "I know. I guess it's just that it will be nice to have you around the house again."

"It will be nice to be home again. In my room. Is Merlene there?"

"Yes, yes. Did you put her on patrol or something? She's watching my every move."

"No. I guess she just want to make sure you're okay. Just like I do."

"Sure. Anyway, I won't hold you up. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Yuna."

Yuna hung up the phone. She decided that she would take her shower. She grabbed her things and headed out to the girl's bathroom. Under the spray of the hot water, her mind kept wondering to Tidus' eyes watching her every move. She felt an unexpected rush of warmth through her body suddenly. She tried to clear her mind, but it was no use. Every thought of Tidus brought memories of wonderful lovemaking. Her body was reminding her that she had needs just as well as he. Unfortunately, she was uncomfortable with the idea of making love to some random guy just for relief. She wondered if Tidus had slept with Paula. She lathered her hair and frowned. What if he had slept with Paula? How would that make her feel? She liked to think that she was the only girl that he wanted right now.

Tidus walked into the kitchen. He needed something cold to drink to cool his body temperature. He had forgotten the effect Yuna had on him. And it wasn't just physically, either. He lay in his bed long nights thinking about her, wanting to go into her room to talk to her. Reevo was sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of behemoth balls. Tidus ignored him and walked directly to the fridge. He hadn't spoken to Reevo since his return to the house. What was there to talk about, anyway? He was certain that anything Reevo had to say would result in his nose being broken. He grabbed a soda and frowned. Why weren't he and Yuna together now? Surely, with him being out of the picture, they could date. But, they weren't. Why?

He turned to Reevo, and popped his soda. He took a sip without saying anything.

"I've never seen you fight over a girl before," Reevo said, pausing before putting a meatball into his mouth.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think. And Yuna is not just any girl."

"What is it about her? I mean, I understand because I'm crazy about her myself. But, it's different for you. You don't understand love."

"I understand enough to know that's not what you feel about her. If you love her, you don't do things to hurt her."

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black. You've hurt her, and yet you claim to love her."

Tidus nodded. "Not on purpose. She's hurt me, too. But, I can understand how she could be manipulated into thinking she wanted something that she didn't."

"Yeah, because that's your style. You used to do it to the girls in Luca all the time."

"Right, right. So, why aren't you with her then?"

Reevo was silent for a long moment. He certainly couldn't tell Tidus that Yuna wasn't speaking to him. He wanted to do something that would please her, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. She would be thrilled if he told Tidus that they hadn't slept together but he couldn't do it. He was not going to throw in the white flag to Tidus. Not ever.

"We're trying to work things out. We'll be together, don't worry."

Tidus gave him a confident smile that he was sure Reevo would hate. "You'll never be with Yuna. Just because you've slept with her doesn't mean a damn thing. She loves me. We'll find our way back to each other."

"What's keeping you then?"

"I'm patient. Things will work out the way they're supposed to," he told Reevo, leaving the kitchen. Reevo put another ball into his mouth and chewed vigorously. He wouldn't allow Tidus to get Yuna back. He had to try one more time. Put everything on the line and tell her how he felt about her. He was planning on leaving the Mika house soon. And Zanarkand. He wondered if he could convince Yuna to go with him.

Baralai entered the kitchen. "Hey. Have you seen Paine?" he asked.

Reevo shrugged. "She took off a while ago. I hope she gets back before the storm."

"Damn it! She's so fucking stubborn!" Baralai complained, turning to leave the kitchen just as quickly. He put on his coat again and left the house.

* * *

Paine walked around the old house again. She hadn't taken anything out of it. If she couldn't convince Mr. Griffin not to destroy it, she would have to take the things that had belonged to her family. She had been coming out to the farm frequently to take care of the animals. She wondered what would happen to them. She couldn't let them down, too. She was glad that the electricity was still working. She knew that the demolition company was coming tomorrow morning. Mr. Griffin wasn't giving in to her demands. He was hell bent on having his mini mall. She sighed deeply, and put some more wood into the old fireplace. She had heard there would be a snow storm tonight. She didn't care. She would sleep here. She had made sure that all of the animals were in the barn. She settled onto the couch, pulling the thick blanket over her body. Folene's old set still worked. She could hear the wind howling relentlessly outside. It would be a long night. She frowned as she brought her beer to her lips again. Baralai certainly hadn't helped. What a jerk. Why had she even thought he would, anyway?

She fell asleep there on the couch. The sound of broken glass startled her awake. She sat up quickly, looking around. The window had been broken by flying debris. She was sure the snow storm was under way now. Damn it.

Someone banged on the front door. Who the hell was this? Had the demolition company decided to show up tonight? She was afraid to answer the door. What if it were some stranger looking for shelter from the storm? She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What took you so long? There's a storm going on," Baralai complained, coming inside and forcefully closing the door again.

"Why the hell are you out in the storm, anyway?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"You know why. I expect that demolition company to show up tomorrow. I'm not going to let them tear down the farm."

Baralai shook his head as he removed his coat. "The company will be here in the morning, Paine. It's time for you to let the farm go."

"No. I don't expect you to understand," she said, returning to the couch and her blanket.

Baralai sighed. He hadn't braved an intense storm to come all the way over here to argue with Paine all night. He wanted to reason with her.

He sat on the old, tattered sofa and contemplated her. She seemed miserable. He had noticed for a couple of weeks now.

"Think I can have a beer?" he asked.

"Sure. The cooler's right there. Help yourself. You're used to it."

"Paine, how can you be mad at me for something my dad is doing?" he asked, leaning over to the cooler to grab a beer. The scenery depressed him. The light from the dimming fireplace was the only light in the room except for the light that came from the television.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I thought I could come over and talk you into going back to the house with me."

"Not a chance. I have to be here for whatever happens."

"You love being depressed, don't you? You thrive on misery. I've never met a more depressing person in my entire life! Get over yourself. So, your farm is going to be destroyed. It's not the end of the world! Geez."

"Shut the hell up! You've never had to fight for anything. Everything you've ever wanted has been given to you. You don't know shit!"

"Not everything…"

"I can't possibly fathom what you could want that you can't have."

"Forget it. Aren't you tired of fighting with me? Why don't you just give in to it already?"

"Give in to what? You? You're kidding."

"I bet if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't pull away."

"If you try to kiss me, I'm going to punch you."

"Right," he said, getting up from the sofa. She immediately became tense. What the hell did he think he was doing? She honestly didn't know what she would do if he touched her. It had been a very long time. He knelt by the couch.

"I'm not kidding, Baralai…" she said, when he moved suddenly and pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on his chest to push him away. Her hands refused to work. His had no problem, as he pulled the blanket away from her body. She didn't stop him. She found her own hands were pulling him closer. Why wasn't she resisting him? Did she truly want this? She could tell from the anticipation in her body that she did. Very much. She forgot everything as they hurriedly pulled each other's clothing from their bodies. What demolition company? She thought as his lips touched her neck.

* * *

"Dad, what am I supposed to do now that Gippal's back?" Rikku moaned, as she watched Cid dice peppers for his famous chili. When his kids' mother had died, he decided he had better learn how to cook. Rikku hadn't been old enough to take on the chore. In the meanwhile, Cid had discovered a passion for cooking. He especially liked to make soups, stews, and casseroles.

"Well, there's nothing you can do. What does he want? Does he want to re-join the Pysches by any chance?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet. He's supposed to come by."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It's hard enough for men and women to be just friends, but even harder when it's an ex."

"Yeah, but I want to be friends with Gippal."

"Friends, huh?" he asked, taking his eyes off the cutting board to notice that she was wearing a new sweater and makeup. He wasn't fooled one bit. But, if his star player was back, he was going to be in good spirits for the rest of the year.

The doorbell rang.

"Rikku, the door," Brother called, from his position on the couch.

Rikku got up from the kitchen stool and made her way out to the living room. She gave Brother a look of annoyance and walked over to the door. She swung it open. Gippal smiled at her.

"Hey, Rik."

"Hey. Come on in."

Rikku beckoned Gippal to the sofa. She noticed that Brother had turned down the volume on his cartoons.

"So, what happened to the band?" she asked Gippal.

"I just decided that it wasn't for me. You were right. Joey's an asshole. I didn't come over here to talk about how I fucked up."

"Well, why did you want to come over?"

"I want to talk about us."

"There is no us, remember? It was over for us the day of graduation."

"So, I've been replaced with Gatta. How the hell did that happen?"

Rikku shrugged. "I'm not really sure. We work together. I know what you're thinking…but Gatta has changed a lot. He's more mature."

"That's wonderful for him, but I really don't care. I told you, I came to talk about us. I think we need another shot. We're supposed to be together."

"No, we're not. You can't just walk out of my life, Gippal, and think you can re-enter whenever you feel like it," she said, noticing that the tiny smile never left his lips. Of course. She was amusing him. She could see the start of desire in his eye.

"Kiss me," he said suddenly. Brother turned his complete attention away from the television.

"No."

Gippal's smile widened. "Afraid you'll like it?"

"No. I told you, we can be friends, but that's it."

"You know I enjoy a good chase, Rik. You're wasting our time. I'll never give up."

"You won't have a choice. Your charm doesn't work on me anymore, Gippal."

"Are you expecting Gatta today?"

"No. Why?"

"Then that means you got all pretty for me. Don't try to fool yourself. It's me that you want."

"I'll be right back. I'll bring you a soda," she said, hastily getting up to hurry from the living room. She heard Gippal chuckle. She hurried into the kitchen again. She could do this. She could resist Gippal. She grabbed two sodas from the fridge and took a deep breath. Even if she would love to go out there and tell Gippal that her heart still belonged to him, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

Tidus sat at the kitchen counter and pondered his situation with Yuna. He could admit freely that he missed her. His date with Paula a few nights ago only confirmed it more. Paula was a nice girl, but she wasn't his type. He knew that Yuna had gone out on a date with Teenan last night before everyone said goodbye. Everyone had gone home for four days to spend some time with their families. Teenan. Did Yuna really like that guy? He more than suspected that she was doing it more to annoy him than actual interest.

Zalora entered the kitchen and placed a bag of groceries on the white tiled counter. She was wearing a pair of snug jeans and a t-shirt. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail. She began to unload the bag.

"So, is there any chance that you and Yuna will get back together? I can tell that Jecht likes her a lot," she said, keeping her back to him. Jecht was at work.

"There's always a chance. We need to talk about it."

"Sometimes problems can be handled without talking."

Tidus smirked. "You mean sex, don't you?"

She turned to face him. "Yes. I'm not suggesting using it as a permanent solution, but I bet it will bring you and Yuna closer again."

"Of course you would say that. Our relationship is based on more than just sex."

She stared at him for a long moment. "She's different, huh? Maybe she's the one, after all."

"Do you really believe in that kind of stuff? Love at first sight and all that?"

"No, not really. But, I suppose it could happen. Is that how it happened for you two?"

"No. I actually hated her when we first met."

Zalora turned back to unloading her packages. She couldn't even believe that he was talking to her. Ever since the Luca "incident", he had avoided her at all costs. She felt like she should say or do something to address it.

"You know, we are home alone…" she said, suggestively.

Tidus immediately tensed. "So?"

"Will you please stop pretending? I was there, remember?"

"I'm not pretending. I'm trying to forget. It was a mistake. It's over."

He couldn't believe that she couldn't let it go. It had been a mistake. Something in the past.

"Just don't forget who started it," she reminded him, leaving the kitchen.

He certainly didn't need a reminder about who had initiated anything. He knew it was him, and he suffered from intense guilt because of it. He had stumbled home high late one night and somehow made his way inside the house to raid the fridge. He had dropped a carton of milk, and ignored it, reaching for the sliced chocobo to make a sandwich. He had dropped the sandwich on the floor. He had felt extremely tired and sat on the floor to finish the sandwich. Having consumed a lot of alcohol at a downtown club too hadn't helped. It was a miracle he had made it home. While he sloppily ate the sandwich, Zalora came into the kitchen.

"Tidus, did you drop this milk? Why didn't you clean it up?" she complained, grabbing a towel to do just that. He watched her clean up the spill, her cleavage exposed in her low cut nightgown. She had noticed his stare. He crawled over to her position on the floor.

"Let me help you," he insisted. Only he hadn't picked up the towel. He had leaned over and kissed her. She had been surprised, but willing to cooperate. He was certain that he would have had sex with her on the kitchen floor that night except that he had passed out. And ever since that night, she assumed he wanted to pick up where they had left off, despite his efforts to tell her otherwise. He had to concentrate on what was going to happen between himself and Yuna. And soon. Before they drifted too far apart.

* * *

"If you're sick, I don't understand why you didn't stay at the house. Why would you come here? To get me sick, too?" Auron asked as he stared at a miserable looking Wakka. Wakka had done nothing but cough and sneeze since he had shown up at the house.

"I told ya. I wanted to come home for a few days. Don't worry. Lu will take care of me."

"You got that right. I hate being sick. Besides, I have a restaurant to run. Didn't you say that Lulu's mother owned a bakery?"

"Ya. Why?"

"I thought I recognized the woman behind the counter. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't place her. Now, I can clearly see the resemblance to Lulu. Where's her father?"

"I don't know. She don't talk about him. I think her folks are divorced, though."

"Interesting. Perhaps I should invite her out to dinner sometime."

"No, don't do that. That's freaky. You and Lu's mother? Ugh," Wakka said, coughing immediately.

"Please cover your mouth. And Lulu's mother is beautiful. Surely, there's nothing wrong with two adults having dinner. You're being ridiculous."

Wakka allowed his brain to entertain the idea of Auron marrying Lulu's mother. Yikes. Too close for comfort. What if he was wondering the house at night and randomly grabbed a woman's breasts thinking they belonged to Lulu? He certainly wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Nah. It would never happen. He was certain that Majestic wasn't even Auron's type, anyway. She was way too conservative. Auron liked his women…easy.

The doorbell rang. Good. Lulu was here with his soup. Hopefully.

Auron answered the door and allowed Lulu to enter. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hello, Lulu. Your sick boyfriend is on my couch. Please help him get better quickly."

"I'll try," Lulu said, carrying a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Lu, I'm glad you're here, or I would die," Wakka complained and sneezed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, Wakka, just like you took care of me," she insisted, going into the kitchen to find a bowl.

"I'm going upstairs and away from the germs," Auron said, leaving the living room.

Wakka didn't care. He would get over his cold soon enough with the help of Lulu. He hoped the rest of his housemates would straighten out soon as well. Rikku had pinched his ear for not telling her that Gippal worked at the Tornado. He would be happy if everything was back in order in time for the New Year. He would have to wait and see.

**End of Ch. 14. Only one more chapter until the end. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 Together Again**

"So, what do you think your father's going to do in the morning?" Paine asked, as she lay on Baralai's naked chest. Technically, it was freezing outside. There was a snow storm in progress. But, as she lay under a thin blanket, with a dying fire within eyesight, she forgot about all of it. She couldn't believe she was in Baralai's arms again. What had possessed her to do it? If she searched her heart, she would have the answer immediately. She would have known a long time ago. Now, as she lay in the afterglow, she pondered what the future could possibly hold for them. Did she even want a real relationship with him? Did he want one with her?

"Nothing. I spoke to him on the drive over. I told him that I needed to talk to him about the farm."

Paine sat up and looked down at him. She couldn't help but notice the way the light from the fire made his chocolate brown eyes shimmer.

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell him to give the farm to me. And then…I'm going to give it back to you."

"Why would you do that? Didn't you tell me that I was acting like a damn fool for wanting to keep it? What makes you think he's just going to give it to you?"

"I'll handle it. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Her scarlet eyes bulged. The last time she had been told she was pretty by a man had been from her father. And that had been a very long time ago. Did he truly think she was pretty? Even when she didn't? She never had. In fact, while she was considering it, she had resented being a girl. She thought it was too much work. It was hard to work on a farm and worry about things like keeping your nails nice.

"Stop bullshitting. You don't think I'm pretty. I've seen the girls you've been with."

"Hard for you to take a compliment, huh? I would never tell a girl she was pretty if I didn't mean it."

"Right. Don't the compliments come a-plenty after you've gotten in her pants?"

He grimaced. "Paine. I always thought you were pretty. It's just hard to see when you have a perpetual scowl on your face."

She didn't know what to say. He did sound genuine about it. This sudden niceness and respect between them was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. They were enemies. They couldn't date. At least not seriously.

"So, Baralai, where do we go from here? I mean…you don't seriously think…?"

"Um, no. Of course not," he covered quickly. He didn't want to make any immediate promises to her, even though he was going to beg his father not to destroy her farm. He was even thinking about fixing the main house up so it would look like new again. Why? Why the hell was he doing all of this? He refused to call it "love", but he knew that it was more than lust.

"If you can convince your dad to give you my farm…that would be really great. I'd really appreciate it. I mean it."

"I'll get the farm. Don't worry. Though I have no idea why you even want it. Didn't you tell me you were never getting married?"

"I'm not. But, it belongs to my family, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But, I thought you might want to keep it that way…"

"I can't imagine having kids. It'd be hard for me to give up smoking."

"Yeah. Speaking of smoking…I could use one. You almost wore me out."

"Sure," she said, reaching for her coat. He looked at it, but he didn't offer the information that he had bought it. He thought it would ruin what she might think of it. If she thought her grandmother bought it, it might make the coat more special. Then, he mentally kicked himself again. Why did he care all of a sudden about Paine's every emotion?

"Why did you tell me that the demolition company was still coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"I had to make sure that you were serious about not giving up."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just break up with Gatta because Gippal's back, right? I mean, that would make me a jerk, right?" Rikku asked, as she plopped on Yuna's bed. Yuna smiled from her position at her desk's chair.

"Well, do you want to get back with Gippal? I think that's the first thing you should ask yourself," Lulu said, as she stood in front of the mirror on the back of Yuna's door. She was trying out different hairstyles. For the first time ever, she was seriously considering cutting her hair.

"You know damn well I want Gippal! He's the love of my young life! But, I can't go around looking like a jerk," Rikku complained, slightly muffled by a pillow covering her face.

"I don't see what the problem is, Rikku. If you let Gatta down gently, he should understand," Yuna said, standing.

"Yuna, you should know better than anyone the position I'm in. You've been playing with that creep, Teenan, when it's Tidus that you really want."

"Who wants ice cream? Let's go raid the kitchen," Yuna said, cleverly ignoring Rikku's reply. She headed out of the room first to dismiss the subject. She didn't really want to talk about Tidus. At this moment, he and Wakka were holed up in Wakka's bedroom with a few of the Abes. The snow storm continued outside.

"Where's Paine?" Rikku asked, as she straddled a stool. Lulu sat primly next to her. Yuna walked over to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of ice cream. She pulled three spoons from a drawer and handed one to each of them.

"I don't know. She's around. I think she's in her room," Yuna said, digging deep into the ice cream. The three girls were clad in thick pajamas. It really was too cold for ice cream, but it did seem to be a cure for whatever ailed you. Except for a stomachache. Yuna's mind was on other things as well. It turned out that Braska's good news was…that Merlene was moving in with him. Braska assured her that it was only for business purposes, but for the first time in her life, she didn't believe him. Merlene had even called him "Braska" and not "Mr. Riley." She wasn't sure how she felt about another woman being in her father's life.

Of course, she would like for him to honor her mother for the rest of his life, but she realized that it wasn't likely that would be an option. After all, Braska was still young enough and charming that it wasn't hard to imagine Merlene being attracted to him. But, was he attracted to her? Physically, Merlene and Jacinda couldn't have been more different. Merlene was short, with brown hair and a pear shape. Jacinda had been tall, blonde, with a slim figure. She wasn't ready yet. If ever.

Paine entered the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at the ice cream. "Ice cream in winter, huh? Whose heart is breaking?"

"Mine," Yuna and Rikku said in unison.

"Must be about men. Why do we let them make us so miserable? Do you think they're upstairs moaning about us?" Paine complained, as she pulled a spoon out for herself.

"Because they're cute," Rikku said, licking her spoon.

"Because they're sweet, and have the most amazing eyes you've ever looked into," Yuna said, dreamily.

"None of that. It's because of how they make us feel in the bed," Lulu concluded.

The other girls grudgingly agreed.

"And how does Wakka make you feel in bed? Your mind is still so dirty," Rikku said, reaching for another scoop.

"Let's just say, girls, I'm never dissatisfied," Lulu smiled at them.

While the girls were having fun in the kitchen, the boys sat sullen in Wakka's bedroom. Except for an occasional fart from Keepa, the room was silent. Each was lost in his own thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with us, men? We're all up here second guessing ourselves because of a bunch of women," Baralai complained, reaching for the last beer in the six pack.

"I'm not second guessing myself. I don't even have a woman," Botta said, retying his pajama bottoms.

"And you would admit that outloud? Don't you got no pride, ya?" Wakka grimaced.

Botta shrugged. He knew that he should be acting like a big man on campus, but he was tired of the charade. College girls weren't as impressed with an Abes uniform as high school.

"Baralai, you don't have a woman, either. So…why are you second guessing yourself?" Datto asked, taking the toenail clippers from Keepa.

"You're right. But, let's just say…there's someone I'm interested in…but she's stubborn as hell," he said. Wakka and Tidus exchanged a look with each other. Baralai didn't miss it. Shit. Did they know?

"Who's that?" Keepa asked, burping and reaching for the bag of chips.

"Never mind who she is. The point is I don't know where this thing is going. I don't even know if I want a girlfriend. Do you know how long it's been since I had an actual girlfriend? Not since sophomore year."

"Well, maybe you like her because she's so stubborn and outspoken," Tidus said, giving Baralai a sly grin.

"I never said she was outspoken."

"I know."

"Why do we need girls, anyway? They just make life miserable for us. They tease us with their bodies, try to change us, and act melodramatic half of the time," Botta complained. He was sick of girls dictating his young life.

"Because I like the way they smell," Keepa said, thinking he would die if he had to deal with guys' body odor for the rest of his life.

"I like the way they laugh," Datto said, thinking of Callie's high pitched laugh.

"I like breasts," Botta had to admit, thinking that cleavage was his worst enemy.

"I like the things they do in the bed, ya," Wakka said.

"Agreed," Baralai said, nodding.

"I like the way you can talk to them about anything. Things you're afraid to tell anyone else," Tidus said, as five pairs of eyes simply stared at him.

"You mean after sex talk, right? When you feel vulnerable?" Keepa asked hopefully.

"No…forget it. We need some more beer."

They all agreed and filed down to the kitchen. Tidus wondered where Reevo was. Was he even at home? He hadn't seen him all evening. It wasn't likely that he was out trying to brave the cold on feet. He followed the guys into the kitchen, where they found the girls.

Baralai grabbed another pack of beer from the fridge. He sat it on the counter and turned to the girls.

"Why do girls make guys' lives so complicated?" he demanded of them.

"Why do guys make girls' lives so miserable?" Paine countered.

"You're kidding. Drama queens," Botta accused.

"Sex crazed animals," Rikku threw back.

"We got a right," Wakka complained.

"We do, too," Lulu corrected.

Datto held up his hands. "There's only one way to settle this."

"What's that?" Yuna asked.

"A pillow fight to the finish. Guys versus girls."

"We're outnumbered," Paine reminded him.

"Can't handle it?" he shrugged.

"You're dead," she said, running to her bedroom to get her pillow. She knew that Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Baralai would have to go upstairs to retrieve their pillows. Mr. Isaaru had gone out on a date, and would most likely return late in the morning.

She caught Baralai trying to head upstairs. She smacked her pillow across his head. Unfortunately, Tidus had his pillow and caught her in the back. Pretty soon, no one was safe. Keepa kept pausing in the hall to catch his breath. He couldn't run as fast as the others.

Yuna heard the phone ringing. Should she get it and risk being attacked? What if it were an emergency? She looked around and made sure the coast was clear. She crept silently to the phone in the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna. Is Rikku there?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah. Hold on for a minute, okay?"

"I can wait for longer than a minute."

Yuna cradled the phone on the table and tiptoed down the hall to find Rikku. As soon as she rounded a corner, she was hit in the face with a pillow. And then another.

"Never let your guard down, Yuna," Datto warned.

She squealed and ran in the opposite direction. Tidus came around the corner. Instinctly, she ran behind him for cover.

"I've got this covered, Datto," Tidus told him.

"Right," Datto said, giving him a grin and heading off to find another victim.

"Tell Rikku the phone's for her," Yuna called after him.

Tidus turned to her. "Well, you should know that you're not safe with me," he warned her, clutching his pillow.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not," he said, taking a swing at her and missing. She hit him in the face and ran. Yuna ran for the front door, realizing too late that she was trapped.

"I give," she said, tossing her pillow aside.

"Do you really give up?" he asked, clearly speaking about something besides a silly pillow fight. He stepped up to her and tossed his pillow aside. She stared up at him silently, her multi-colored eyes filled with hope. She had to tell him that she had never given up on them. She would never do that. He reached out and placed a hand on her hip.

"Yuna…" he began as the front door opened and Reevo stepped inside. Tidus immediately moved his hand away. Reevo took off his coat and turned to them, with an odd smile on his lips.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

Tidus didn't bother to answer him. The sight of Reevo and Yuna in the same room reminded him why he and Yuna weren't together in the first place. He walked back to the kitchen to finish his beer. Yuna sighed deeply, and picked up her pillow. She was certain that Tidus was about to say something important to her. What it was, she may never know.

* * *

Reevo waited until he was home alone the next afternoon. Most of his housemates were at the mall trying to catch after Christmas sales. They were going to have their own Christmas celebration in a few days, complete with gifts and a party. He headed upstairs first. He knew that Baralai always had gil lying around. He opened the door to Baralai's room and stepped inside. He was immediately disappointed as his eyes swept across the empty dresser tops. He was leaving the city soon, whether or not Yuna joined him. Darcy had written him a letter, warning him that she was planning to tell her court appointed attorney that he had helped her scam Tidus. He wasn't about to go to the slammer because some ditzy girl couldn't deal with rejection.

He remembered that Baralai liked to stuff gil under his mattress. He walked over to the bed and swept a hand under the mattress. He smiled as he felt paper and not coins. He pulled it out to see how much it was. It wasn't gil. It was a note. _There's no gil for you, thief. Get the fuck out of my room._ He crumbled the paper angrily, and kicked the bed. After rubbing his sore foot, he investigated the other rooms and came up empty. He knew that Paine was hiding something in her locked room. Good thing he knew how to pick a lock. He knelt in front of her door and began to work on the lock. Just as he suspected, the old door opened almost immediately. He stepped inside of the room and closed the door quickly. He rummaged the dresser drawers, fearing every second that he might get caught.

"Shit," he swore when he found nothing. He knelt down and looked under the bed. There was a metal box there. He knew that there had to be something important inside when he saw the padlock on it. He carried the box from the room to the kitchen where he could find a better tool. It took him several attempts, but he finally broke the lock. His eyes bulged at the wad of gil inside. Hadn't that girl ever heard of a bank? Luckily for him, she hadn't. He closed the box again, and put the lock back on it. After he put the box back, and made sure everything was as he found it, he took the gil to the basement to hide it for safekeeping.

He made his way back upstairs, unsure what to do with himself now. He noticed that Yuna's bedroom door was slightly open. He walked to it slowly, and entered. He saw her flimsy nightgown draped over the back of her desk chair. He picked it up and sniffed it. It had a flower scent to it. What he wouldn't give to see her in it. Or even better, out of it. He wondered what kind of panties she wore and walked over to a random dresser drawer. He smiled as he looked at the silky bikini panties that he suspected she wore. He heard the front door slam, and threw the panties back in the drawer. He left the room quickly.

"Hi, Reevo. How's your day been?" Mr. Isaaru asked, as he looked over the mail. He grimaced as he noticed a few letters from bill collectors addressed to him.

"Fine. I'm heading to work," he said.

"Okay. Maybe we'll all watch a movie later."

"Sure."

Mr. Isaaru watched him leave. Had he seen that guy come out of Yuna's room or was it just his imagination? Was she in there? Maybe it was nothing. He seemed like a good kid. He walked over to Yuna's room and tapped lightly.

"Yuna?" he called, getting no answer. He peered inside, finding the room empty. His lips curved into a smile as he looked at the nightgown. _Well, well, well. It seems that it's true about these college girls. They are more sophisticated and sexier than high school girls._

* * *

"Dad, what happened to your leg?" Tidus asked as he stared at Jecht's cast.

"Oh. This. It seems my coordination skills are off a little bit. I was up on the third landing of one of the buildings, and for some reason, I thought I could jump over to the lift before it reached me. Imagine my surprise."

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh, I've always been adventurous. Drives the women wild."

Tidus scoffed. He seriously doubted anyone would be impressed by a broken leg. He had come over to talk to Jecht about Yuna. He needed his dad's opinion on the situation.

"So, what brings you out in the cold?" Jecht asked, reaching for a beer. Tidus was pacing the room, so Jecht knew that he wanted to talk about something. He never understood why he was always nervous talking to him. Ever since he was a little boy.

"It's about Yuna."

Jecht nodded. "Sure. What about her? You two back together yet?"

"No. It's what she did."

"What she did?"

"Yeah. Let me explain."

Jecht reached for a cigar and patiently listened to Tidus' side of things. He couldn't help smirking at some parts of his story. The boy knew nothing about women.

"Do you really believe Yuna would give herself so freely to another guy? Look how long it took you to get in there," Jecht said, inhaling.

"I saw it, Dad."

"Maybe you didn't see what you thought. Did you walk over to the bed and look under the sheets?"

"No. What for?"

"Like I said, maybe it wasn't what you thought. You said that guy Reevo likes her. You'd be surprised what men are willing to do for women. There was a guy that wanted your mother about the same time we had started courting. He had his friends put him in the hospital so he could say I did it."

"Did Mom believe him?"

"Nah. We had gone to a show the night he was attacked. My point is, always have proof before you accuse somebody of something."

"I guess you're right. If Yuna says she didn't do it, I should believe her, and not him."

"See, and they say blonds are stupid."

"Dad!"

"I'm just messing with you," he said easily, though when Tidus were on drugs badly, he was doing some pretty stupid stuff. Jecht had never observed such stupid behavior in all of his life.

"So, you and Yuna have been arguing for eight weeks. Son, only losers jerk off."

"I'm not a loser," Tidus insisted, before he realized too late.

"Gotcha," Jecht smiled.

Tidus was certain now that Jecht was a part of his life to ensure that he suffered embarrassment from time to time.

* * *

"I can't find it. Somebody's stole it. I'm going to kill someone!" Paine screamed, as she purposefully strode down the hall to the kitchen where she knew most of her housemates were eating lunch. She kicked the kitchen door open and glared at each of them.

"What's the matter, Paine?" Yuna asked, looking up from the cookbook. She was trying to find a recipe for eggnog for tonight's party.

"Someone stole my damn gil! Somebody's going to die today if I don't get it back!"

"Paine, calm down. Why the hell would we take your gil?" Baralai asked, knowing full well that she would never have enough money to make him become a thief.

"Well, someone did," she insisted. All eyes in the kitchen turned to Mr. Isaaru, who was hovering over the stove making grilled cheese sandwiches. He wiped a nervous hand on his red apron.

"Come on. You guys don't think it was me, do you?" he asked, hands outstretched.

"Well…I know you got some gil problems, ya," Wakka admitted. He had heard the rumors.

"Maybe. But, what would make me think Paine had any gil?"

There were a few agreements. In fact, even Paine had to admit that next to Reevo, she was the least likely person that would have gil here.

"When was it taken?" Tidus asked calmly.

"I don't know. I counted it last two days ago."

"Well, if you think there's truly a thief here, we should call the police," Mr. Isaaru said. It was stated clearly in their contracts that stealing would not be permitted.

"Okay," Paine easily agreed. She hated the idea that the people she lived with would steal from her, but what else could she do? That gil was all the money in the world that she had. She had worked for half of it.

Everyone was silent as Mr. Isaaru walked over to the phone. Reevo nervously chewed his chocobo salad sandwich. He didn't want to talk to cops. Not ever. While he was certain that they would never find Paine's gil in the basement, he didn't want to be a part of the questioning. He got up and left the room abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked.

"Bathroom," he said simply.

After the police had come and everyone had given statements about what they knew about Paine's missing gil, which was pathetically small, the police took her box with them for fingerprints. Reevo had been nervous the entire time, smoking cigarette after cigarette, and saying little. He couldn't take his eyes away from the box. Mostly because he was certain his prints were on it. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that?

"Paine, I'm sure they'll find out who took your gil," Lulu said, trying to reassure her.

"Right."

Paine left the kitchen. The mood in the kitchen had definitely taken a turn for the worst. Everyone had been excited about tonight's Christmas party.

"Come on, guys. For all we know, Paine may have misplaced that gil. Let's not let it ruin our party," Mr. Isaaru insisted.

"Paine isn't irresponsible enough to do that. If she says it was stolen, I believe her," Baralai said.

Wakka stared at him and hid a smile. _I bet you do believe her, ya. _He had noticed a change in Baralai since the morning after the snow storm. He wasn't going out on dates. He refused phone calls from girls. Was he…could he be…in love with Paine? Nah. Really?

* * *

The Christmas party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Mr. Isaaru was glad. He liked parties, and a brunette cutie kept giving him the eye. He was mostly keeping the food in order, while making sure that the party didn't get out of control. After a while, he couldn't resist the music, and joined everyone on the dance floor. Rikku danced with Gatta in a corner of the room. Ever since they had both learned of Gippal's return, she noticed that Gatta was becoming more possessive. Even insecure. She was getting sick of it.

"I need something to drink," she told him, adjusting the strap of her red dress.

"I'll come with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be right back," she insisted, heading out to the hall where the refreshments were. She poured herself a cup of Yuna's eggnog. _Needs more alcohol, _she thought to herself. Gippal appeared at her side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him quickly.

He shrugged. "Getting a cup of eggnog."

"You know what I mean!"

He took a sip of his drink and frowned immediately. "Where's the alcohol? Who made this? Lulu?" he asked, reaching in his coat for a flask.

"Yuna."

"I was close," he muttered, emptying the contents of the flask into the bowl.

"Gippal. You can't show up here spiking our eggnog!"

"Relax, Rik. People come to a party to let loose, get drunk. It's a Christmas party. We're celebrating."

"Fine. Do whatever you want," Rikku said, turning to head back into the living room.

"I'll look for you later. I expect a dance," he warned her.

She sighed deeply, and headed back into the crowded room. Lulu watched the entire exchange from over Wakka's shoulder. She wondered how long it would be before Rikku realized that she still wanted Gippal.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked Wakka.

"Ya. The last party blowed because you weren't here."

"That's sweet. I have some news," she said into his ear.

Wakka immediately tensed. Usually when a girl said she had news, it was never good for the guy. What news? Hopefully not that there was a small Wakka on its way. The idea terrified him to death. Or…maybe she wanted to break up? Or…maybe she had become addicted to the pills again? That was worse than the small Wakka. Wait. Nothing was worse than the small Wakka.

"They finally found out who crashed into my car."

Wakka looked at her. "Ya? Who was it? Are they in jail?"

"They're being questioned right now, but there's no doubt that he's in a lot of trouble. It was Seymour."

"How come I'm not surprised? I hope he don't go to jail cause I owe him a ass kicking."

"Don't worry about him. He's going to be taken care of…besides; we don't want those hands injured."

"Ya. They've got plenty of work to do…later tonight…"

"I'm counting on it."

He leaned down and kissed her. Baralai watched them from across the room. He chuckled to himself. A few years ago, he and Wakka had been in strict competition to see who could bed the most girls. And now…they were…infatuated with one girl. It was weird. Paine brought him a cup of eggnog. He thanked her and took a sip.

"This is good," he said, surprised.

"I added a little something to it just now," she told him.

"Good job. I have something for you," he said, setting the cup aside.

He reached for the small box on the coffee table and handed it to her. She held it with trepidation. Was this a gift? They hadn't mentioned buying gifts, personal gifts. It was too big to even consider a piece of jewelry. She slowly took the lid off and stared at a stack of papers. Ownership papers.

"The farm is yours again. Do whatever you want with it," he told her.

She was so overcome with emotion at that moment, that she didn't know what to do. She cleared her throat quickly. Baralai stared at her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were about to cry."

"No. I'm just…thank you, Baralai."

"I told you I'd get it back for you. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. Why did you go through so much trouble for me? I thought that you didn't like me."

"I don't like you...I…"

"What?"

"Um, nothing. Let's just take it a step at a time, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks," she said again, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He noticed that some of the Abes gave him a few odd stares, but he didn't care. Pretty soon, everyone would know everything.

Rikku watched Paine and Baralai embracing. She smiled. _I knew they were screwing around!_ She turned to tell Gatta, but he was looking off into the distance.

"What's Gippal doing here, Rikku?" he asked in an icy tone.

"I don't know. He just showed up."

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"It's not a big deal, that's why."

"I think it is," Gatta insisted, as he watched Gippal making his way through the crowd toward them. He paused next to them.

"It's time for that dance, Rik," he said.

"Get lost, Gippal. You had your chance," Gatta spit at him.

"You did, too. And if I can recall, you fucked up first."

"Well, you fucked up last, and that's what matters."

"I'm waiting, Rik."

Gatta turned to her as well. Rikku debated for a long time.

"Forget the dance," Gippal said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He smiled as he noticed the way her lips pressed just as eagerly to his. The feeling didn't last. A fist was thrown into his jaw, breaking them apart. He laughed, as he rubbed it.

"Gippal, are you okay?" Rikku couldn't help but ask.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here. Why don't you show me the house?"

"Rikku, if you leave with him, it's over," Gatta warned.

"I'm sorry, Gatta. It is over," she told him, and grabbed Gippal's outstretched hand. Gippal winked at Gatta, and led Rikku off into the crowd.

Yuna watched the scene as she danced with Teenan. She was really proud of Rikku, and she could tell from the smile on Lulu's face, that she had witnessed that as well. She was glad that her cousin was happy. She thought about someone she knew for certain wasn't happy today. Earlier in the day, Reevo had cornered her in the kitchen. She had been shocked when he told her that he loved her and wanted her to go away with him. Even though it had been very awkward, she told him that she didn't feel the same way. He had said he understood, but she wasn't so sure. He wasn't at the party.

She searched for Tidus in the crowd. He wasn't dancing. He was talking to Paula on the other side of the room. She knew what she had to do. She wanted to be as happy as everyone else tonight and knew there was only one thing that could happen that would make it possible. She looked up at Teenan.

"Teenan, have a good time at the party tonight," she told him.

"Why? Are you sick or something?"

"Yes. I'm heartsick. I can't do this. Excuse me," she said, walking past him and toward where Tidus stood. She paused a few feet away, wondering if she had the courage to go through with it. She smoothed down her black dress and swallowed. He must have seen her coming, because he looked directly at her. She continued on until she was directly in front of him.

"Tidus, I need to talk to you," she began.

"Sure."

"Hey, this is my favorite song. Let's dance," Paula insisted.

Yuna sighed deeply and grabbed Tidus' drink. She tossed it into Paula's face. Paula gave a cry of disbelief, and then ran off into the crowd.

"Yuna," Tidus said, barely suppressing a grin.

"I don't care. You belong to me. What I mean is, I want us to be together again," she said, staring up at him hopefully.

"I think we can manage that somehow," he said, stepping up to her. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss began tenderly at first, but as both of their pulses began to race, they were unconsciously rubbing up against each other vigorously, hands all over each other's bodies. Yuna wrapped a leg around his waist, as he pulled a strap off her shoulder.

"Get a room," Wakka called out.

They broke apart slowly, remembering they were in a room filled with people. Tidus, his lips smeared with Yuna's lipstick, looked sheepishly at Wakka.

"Mistletoe," he told him.

"Right," Wakka said unconvinced, even though Yuna was indeed standing under mistletoe. Yuna and Lulu exchanged smiles. Tidus pulled Yuna close as a slow song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Yuna," he said into her ear.

"I love you, too."

"Good. Now, why don't we go somewhere private and share our love with each other?"

"Lead the way," she told him, as they hurried away from the room.

Reevo watched them run down the hall, their hands clasped tightly. He wondered why he had even thought he would have a chance with a girl like Yuna. She was no Bethany. And after deep thought, he realized that he had been infatuated with Yuna mostly because he wanted her to be Bethany. But, it wasn't to be. So, Tidus Stone would get his way once again. He had left a note for Tidus in his bedroom telling him that nothing had happened between him and Yuna. Only now, apparently it was unneeded. Guys like Tidus would no doubt disgust him for the rest of his life. But, he was slightly impressed with the new Tidus. Had Yuna really changed him? He wondered what would become of them. Would they get married and have kids? He didn't know, nor did he really care. He shifted his knapsack on his shoulder and opened the front door. The cold air greeted him. He reached for his long coat and put it on. As he strolled down the sidewalk, getting away from Zanarkand was at the top of his list. He smiled bitterly to himself as he zipped up his long black coat with the gold Luca high symbol on the back.

Yuna slept peacefully on Tidus' sweaty, heaving chest. He could hear the party dying down. He had found the note from Reevo while she was sleeping. Instead of reading it, he tore it up and tossed it in the trash. He realized that he had known the truth all along. He smiled down at Yuna and reached over to his bed table drawer. He moved down to the foot of the bed and uncovered her foot, gently pressing the small silver instrument in his hand into the bottom. He recovered her foot, and lay back on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling in satisfaction. **Tidus Was Here. **

**The End. Thanks for reading. Will this become a triology one day? Who knows. Never say never. I had a lot of fun writing these two stories as Tidus and Yuna are my favorite FF couple, with Squall and Rinoa a close second. Lol. Thanks to all reviewers and maybe I can come up with something else one day. Later.**


End file.
